dark destiny
by makuya-love
Summary: Toda en sus vidas era normal asta que su vida cambio totalmente dandole paso s in destino insierto donde ninguno sabe como acabara esta historia si para bien o para mal
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1- el comienzo**

19 de mayo 2010

-Te digo que vengas será divertido-decía una muchacha de cabello lardo asta media espalda que jalonaba a una muchacha en forma de insistencia

-moo…. De verdad que eres muy insistente , esta bien iré-decía la chica que estaba a su lado

.YAHOOO! Te juro que no te arrepentirás de esto, además el que nos dará en tour es todo un galán que tal si te lo ligas-decía la chica mientras que sus ojos brillaban de forma de estrellitas lo cual alarmo a su amiga la cual ya se alejaba poco a poco de ella

-La verdad lo dudo tu sabes que no estoy interesada en ese tipo de cosas ahora - decía esta con un poco de sudor cayendo por su rostro un tanto preocupada por la actitud de su amiga

.Vamos Maki sabes que eres muy linda no tienes que esconder esa belleza del mundo-

-No es eso solo que todavía no encuentro al chico indicado-

-Bueno ya no insisto nos vemos mañana para la excursión a los Ángeles, TE CUIDAS- se despedía su amiga agitando su maño

-Si tu también Eri-chan - decía sonriendo para luego cambiar su semblante a uno serio y luego retomar de nuevo el habla mientras caminaba hacia su casa- enamorarme.. La verdad es algo en lo que he pensado pero …. No quiero que un desgraciado me lastime como aquella vez, así que ……

"_**Nunca me enamorare"**_

Eso fue lo que pensé pero nunca supuse que en aquel momento mi destino cambiaria totalmente asta el punto de querer borrar aquellas palabras que dije en ese instante

A perdón no me e presentado mi nombre Maki tengo 16 años estoy en preparatoria y acabo de terminar mi primer año, ahora estoy de vacaciones estoy feliz por ello, tengo mi cabello negro corto asta apenas mis hombros , me gustan los dulces y bueno para mi es aquí donde comienza desde mi punto de vista

"_**aquí comienza esta historia"**_

Mientras tanto en otra época mucho mas atrás en la orden oscura los exorcistas estaban escuchando su próxima misión

-Bueno chicos este asunto es uno muy serio y de prioridad alguna-decía Komui de forma seria en su semblante no como lo solía hacer

-Nii-san acaso es sobre "ese" asunto- pregunta la peliverde el cual asintió de forma afirmativa a la pregunta de esta

-¿Que es ese asunto Komui?-pregunto Lavi con cierta curiosidad

-Che…. Dilo de una vez para no perder el tiempo-dijo cierto samurai con muy notable mal genio

-Deberías de calmarte kanda, de lo contrario nunca tendrás novia-decía lavi en un tono burlón

-Vuelve a repetir eso y te juro que no vivirás para contarlo baka usagi-dijo muy cabreado por el comentario del usagi

-Cálmate kanda…… solo fue una broma ….-decía un lavi muy asustado

-Tranquilízate-decía Allen que agarraba de los brazos a kanda para que no matara a cierto usagi con complejo homicida

-Suéltame moyashi-decía un kanda ya apunto de matar a los dos muchachos

-CALMENSE MUCHACHOS- grito un komui muy enojado tanto que parecía que en verdad era importante esa misión

-bueno retomando el tema quiero que recuperen una inocencia que es de importancia para la organización-

-Pero si nada mas es para recuperar una inocencia no debiste de tener tanta seriedad-dijo el pelinaranja

-No solo es una inocencia normal lavi esta inocencia se auto transporta por si sola-dijo aun mas serio

-Que quieres decir con eso komui-san-dijo allen confundido

-De hecho pensamos que esta inocencia podría ser el corazón ya que en cada una de las personas que la han tenido desaparecen y reaparecen en un lugar muy diferente al cual estaban, en otras palabras esta inocencia tele transporta por voluntad propia a la persona que la posea incluso si no es compatible para protegerlo de algún peligro- termino desciendo esto lo cual sorprendió mucho a los exorcistas

-Entonces que sugieres -Decía lenalee

-Hemos encontrado su ubicación ya que parece que la ultima persona que la tenia la dejo en un bosque ya que le tubo miedo al momento en que lo tele transporto, así que muchachos ustedes deberán ir en busca de esta inocencia-

-Y donde esta en este momento-pregunto lavi

-Esta en los Ángeles que se encuentra en norte América, partirán hoy en la tarde y llegan con ayuda del arca mas o menos en 2 días- dijo komui mas tranquilo

-bueno nosotros no retiramos para preparar nuestras cosa- dijo cortésmente allen

Ya fuera de la oficina de komui

-Esto es genial nuestra misión es en los Ángeles, podré conocer chicas hermosas-decía lavi muy emocionada por la noticia

-Tranquilo Lavi acuérdate que es para una misión muy importante y tal vez nos encontremos con los noah -dijo una lenalee muy preocupada

-Lenalee tiene razón lavi no podremos bajar la guardia-dijo un peliblanco con seriedad

-Tienen razón pero lo podré hacer después de la misión jeje-

-Che…. Yo me largo- dijo un samurai arto de las estupideces de cierto usagi

-bueno nos vemos luego kanda-decía lenalee seguida de sus dos amigos

-"No se por que pero siento algo extraño en esta misión "- pensó kanda ya que sentía una extraña sensación como si algo lo atrajera, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo

-Muy bien es hora de irnos a los Ángeles-decía maki mientras caminaba hacia el aeropuerto

-Hola maki -Saludo un joven de cabellos cortos y color marrón

-A hola gus-dijo con una sonrisa-tu también vas a ir al viaje por lo que veo- decía mientras veía la maleta para luego mirarlo con una expresión de diversión

-Q… que estas insinuando, acaso creíste que yo tenia miedo de ver a …. E…eri……Liiii…..lie y..y…y… N…Naj- terminado la frase a puros tartamudeos

-mmmm pues tu expresión lo dice todo-decía disfrutando la expresión de su amigo sin dejar de caminar- te aconsejo que cuides tus espaldas a partir que entremos en el avión ya que todavía no acordamos como van los asientos y te aseguro que te combedria sentarte conmigo o lalo en vez de ellas tres a- dijo repentinamente

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto gus algo desconcertado por su repentino silencio

-Me acorde de que claudia también viene-decía feliz la chica

-Entonces ahí esta otra opción-decía ilusionado el muchacho

-Yo que tu no me alegraba, mira ya llegamos-señalando el aeropuerto- vamos no seas marica y camina o perderemos el vuelo- decía esta mientras empujaba a su amigo que se había vuelto piedra de tan solo pensar en lo que le iba a pasar en cuanto se encontrara con esas tres chicas

Después de un largo rato de arrastrar a una piedra viviente te encontró con sus amigas las cuales tres de ellas querían golpear aun hecho piedra joven pero lo dejaron solo por el estado en el cual se encontraba, para suerte del muchacho le toco con su amigo, luego los demás asientos fueron de dos chicas cada una y de una chica y un chico el orden fue así:

**Gustavo-Eduardo alias "Lalo"**

**Eri-Maki**

**Lie-Najla**

**Claudia-Yoite**

Así empezó su camino hacia los Ángeles sin saber que ahí su destino cambiaria drásticamente de una forma inimaginable

**M--Hola a todos soy nueva y pues este es mi primer fic espero que les guste acepto comentarios y criticas, todo es aceptable.**

**Espero que les guste así que les dejo un pequeño avance del próximo capitulo**

**Capitulo 2-Encuentro 1**

-Que es esa luz-

-No lo se pero se llevo a kanda y los akumas consigo-

**En otra época**

-AAAAHHHH ESA COSA ACABA DE MATAR A NUESTRO GUIA-

-¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?-

-No lo se pero corran lo mas rápido posible yo tratare de retenerlo-

-pero….-

-SOLO CORRAN RAPIDO-

-"Que aremos si esto sigue así todos moriremos"-

**M- bueno espero que le guste esto y por fas dejen rebién que los leeré con gusto bueno nos vemos a la próxima**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2- Encuentro 1

**En la orden oscura**

-Muy bien ya es hora de irnos nos vemos nii-san- decía lenalee haciendo una señal de despedida a su querido (y algo loco) hermano

-Si cuídense y tengan cuidado con la gente extraña- decía komui de un tono infantil

-AAAHHH YA QUIERO LLEGAR TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE-gritaba allen un poco desesperado mientras se escuchaba las gruñidos de su estomago

-che… puedes callarte de una vez baka moyashi-le decía un desesperado samurai

-Es allen acaso no lo puedes entender bakanda-le respondía un enfadado allen

-che.. Como si me importara-le respondía con muy poca paciencia mientras se adentraba mas en esa enorme arca

-Y ahora que le pasa esta mas enojado que de costumbre-Se preguntaba un lavi confundido

-No lo se pero será mejor dejarlo solo en este momento para que se tranquilice-respondía una lenalee algo pensante

-Tienes razón aparte cuando lleguemos adonde tendremos que ir después para llegar a los Ángeles- decía allen metiéndose en la conversación

-Pues en la ciudad que lleguemos tomaremos un tren para llegar a nuestro destino , pero llegaremos de noche así que empezaremos la investigación asta el siguiente día- decía lenalee respondiendo la pregunta de allen

-Oigan miren parece que ya vamos a llegar- Aviso entusiasmado Lavi

-Al fin voy poder comer algo, lo primero que pediré sera….-

No pudo terminar ya que en mismo momento que salio fue mojado por la lluvia de ese lugar lo que hizo que se resbalara y chocara con kanda que iba delante de el pero este si se había dado cuenta, pero en el momento en que allen choco con el este cayo de boca en el piso mojado.

-Maldito moyashi….. FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS IMBESIL-decía un ya muy enojado kanda el cual estaba siendo cubierto por un aura negra

-P…per..don es que no me di cuenta fue un accidente-trataba de decir un allen muy asustado

-Un accidente va hacer cuando te parta en dos con mi mugen-respondió el samurai

-ya vamos ya dijo que fue un accidente-decía lavi mientras agarraba a kanda de los hombros tratando de impedir la muerte de allen

-SUELTAME BAKA USAGI-respondió ya un mas enojado kanda

-Lavi tiene razón kanda cálmate ….a miren ya va a partir el tren vamos a subir antes de que nos deje-decía lenalee tratando de que se calmaran un poco

-che….. Dejen de perder el tiempo entonces-decía mas calmado kanda mientras se soltaba del agarre de lavi y retomaba el camino hacia el tren

-UFF por poco y no te salvas moyashi-chan-

-Si por poco y no vivo para contarlo, bueno sera mejor continuar o perderemos el tren y de paso nos enfermaremos si seguimos aquí-respondió allen

-Será mejor que me siente con el en una cabina aparte y ustedes otra para que así se calme un poco mas-dijo lenalee mientras subía al tren

-Si será lo mejor ahora que me acuerdo no tenias hambre allen-preguntaba lavi-si es así por que no vamos a comer del buffet del tren antes de ir a la cabina

-Enserio SSSSSSSSIIIIIIII-gritaba emocionado mientras agarraba a Lavi del brazo y lo arrastraba para el buffet

-AAAHHHHH ALLEN VE MAS DESPACIO _-decía un lavi apenas conciente

-Vaya si que tenia hambre O_O-decía lenalee muy sorprendida mientras caminaba a la cabina donde se encontraba un kanda todavía enojado así que decidió solo sentarse y mirar por la ventana

**Mientras tanto en el futuro**

-A que bien al fin llegamos ya me había artado de estar sentada mucho tiempo-decía eri mientras se estiraba un poco

-Si tiene razón, pero ya llegamos así que donde esta nuestro guía-preguntaba eli la cual era una chica con cabello largo asta media espalda con su fleco de lado derecho y color de cabello rojizo un poco ondulado

-Si es cierto donde esta, por que yo no lo veo-decía gustavo viendo por todas partas entonces vio algo que lo dejo perplejo-ahí no el aquí, dios parece no quererme T_T-

-¿Por que dices eso?, que viste-pregunto claudia una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes la cual estaba peinada de dos colitas pequeñas que le llegaban asta los hombros la cual veía hacia donde miraba su amigo

-Es que ahí esta uno de mis compañeras de mi clase la cual trate de ligarme pero una de esas su novio me cacho y bueno yo no sabia que tuviera novio y pues NO SE QUE HACER AHORA DE SEGURO TRATARA DE MATARME-decía desesperado gustavo al bordo de un colapso nervioso

-Y por que no le pides ayuda a naj o a maki ellas te pueden ayudar en mucho en esta situación-sugirió yoite un muchacho alto de cabello corto en la parte de atrás pero lago en la parte de adelante era larga asta un poco mas abajo del cuello y su color de cabello era un tipo de café claro, mientras que sus ojos eran verde claros

-¿Y eso en que me ayudara? Aparte donde están ellas dos-pregunto un poco desconcertado

-A pues fueron al baño hace rato, de verdad que eres un despistado tal y como dice maki, y concuerdo con yoite ellas te pueden ayudar en esto por que…..-fue interrumpida por un grito de atrás de ellos

-AAAAAAAAHHH MIRA NAJ NO ES ESE NUESTRO SENPAI-gritaba emocionada maki

-Si es cierto-afirmaba emocionada-SENPAI , AQUÍ, AQUÍ-gritaba tratando de llamar su atención

-EEEEEEHHHHH NO ESPERA NO GRITEN-decía mientras corría hacia ellas y les tapaba las bocas a ambas

-mmmpmdmdmd (traducción: QUE TE PASA SUELTANOS)-ambas tratando de quitarse las manos de gustavo de sus bocas

-Por favor no hagan mas…-

-¿QUE? COMO QUE ASTA MAÑANA Y ENTONCES ¿DONDE NOS QUEDAREMOS HOY?-grito desesperada mente eri dejando a mucha gente asustada y mirando al grupo de jóvenes como unos locos- a ya veo entonces mañana será el paseo ahí y nosotros hoy estaremos en el hotel ese bien gracias por avisar-termina diciendo mientras colgaba su celular-mmm que paso chicos por que esa cara y…. OYE GUSTAVO QUE LES ESTAS HACIENDO A MAKI Y A NAJ-

-eeehhh …-dandose cuenta- a pues nada solo…jugabamos-respondió nervioso

-MMPHMPP..(traduccion:NO ES CIERTO)-entonces ambas jóvenes le mordieron las manos haciendo que las soltara

-aaaaaa al fin puedo hablar-decía maki mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire- oye ati que te pasa desde cuando no tapas las bocas-le respondía enojada-mira por tu culpa luka senpai se fue y ni siquiera pudimos saludarlo-

-Es cierto que te pasa cabeza hueca-le reprochaba naj mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

-auch eso me dolió que les pasa-reclamaba el muchacho mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-ESO DEBERIAMOS DE DECIR NOSOTRAS-le respondían las dos muchachas

-A… pu..pues -no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido por eri

-Bueno mejor dejen eso para después ahora mejor vamos a tomar un taxi para el hotel-decía eri mientras tomaba sus cosas

-Oye pero y donde esta nuestro guia-pregunto lalo al fin hablando este muchacho tenia el cabello corto azul fuerte y ojos dorados y un cabello largo en forma de tranza

-oohhh al fin hablas lalo creí que te habías quedado mudo amigo-decía maki en forma de broma

-pues si es que estaba interesante mi música-respondía sonriendo-y ¿Dónde esta nuestro guía eri?

-Pues verán chicos paso esto nuestro guía se enfermo y no va a poder venir así que su reemplazo nos dará el recorrido mañana, el dejo nuestras reservaciones listas en el hotel ya, si que solo tenemos que llegar al hotel y quedarnos ahí asta mañana ^^u-terminaba diciendo mientras caía sudor por su cara

-O_O-asimilando información requerida. Explosión en: 5...4.…3.….2.….1.- ¿QUEEEEEEEEE?-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras toda la gente del aeropuerto los miraban con cara de locos

-sshhhh tranquilos o nos hecha..-no pudo terminar ya que el guardia de seguridad se encontraba detrás de ellos

Al final el grupo de jóvenes termino siendo sacado del aeropuerto de ahí tomaron un taxi para ir al hotel mientras pensaban que iban hacer en un hotel durante 5 o 6 horas sin contar cuando dormían, pero todo eso se les olvido al ver el gran tamaño del hotel y mas cuando vieron el interior con eso se les olvido de cómo pasar el tiempo encerrados ahí ya que el lugar tenia un cuarto de juegos de maquina, un buffet, una gran piscina con eso y las tienda de recuerdos que variaban ya que también vendían diferentes cosas era mas que suficiente para que se les pasara el tiempo volando

-Muy bien será mejor decidir las habitaciones no-pregunto maki

-Si tienes razón ¿Cómo nos agruparemos?-pregunto lie

-No ahí necesidad de eso ya que cada uno tendrá su cuarto y si me disculpan iré a mi recamara a dejar mis cosas para irme a nadar yahoooo-comenzó a correr mientras se despedía-Nos vemos mañana

-Bueno ya que cada quien tiene su llave de su cuarto será mejor irno…..-termo diciendo para luego darse cuenta que la habían dejado hablando sola ya que al igual que eri todos se habían ido hacer sus cosas-bueno será mejor que yo también vaya a revisar esos pasteles del buffet ya veremos que pasa mañana*¬*-decía mientras comenzaba a correr para dejar sus cosas

**Mientras tanto con los exorcistas**

-Al fin llegamos y tal parece que es hora de irse a dormir no lo creen-decía lavi mientras veía a sus compañeros

-Si será mejor registrarnos en el hotel y mañana saldremos a buscar información-respondió lenalee

Y así nuestros exorcistas se registraron en el hotel cada uno en su propia recamara para recuperar fuerzas.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hicieron fue desayunar ya que el estomago de allen empezó a desesperar a cierto samurai, el cual estaba a punto de perder su paciencia pero por suerte sus dos compañeros lograron calmarlo y así después de desayunar fueron en busca de información sobre la inocencia, pero cuando fueron al bosque para recuperarla aparecieron akumas de nivel 1,2 y unos pocos de nivel 3, y así comenzó una batalla larga la cual los exorcistas tenían la ventaja pero algo sucedió, se descuidaron un poco y los akumas de nivel 1 y dos de nivel 2 estaban a punto de obtener la inocencia. Entonces kanda para impedir que la obtuvieran los ataco y en ese momento la inocencia empezó a brillar, fue tan brillante que cegó a todos los presentes, para cuando abrieron los ojos los akumas que estaban cerca de la inocencia y kanda habían desaparecido

-¿Que fue esa luz?- pregunto allen todavía confundido por tal acontecimiento

-No lo se pero se llevo a kanda y los akumas consigo-respondió un sorprendido lavi

-No es momento de pensar sobre eso tenemos que informar esto al cuartel general ahora-hablo una lenalee alterada

Y así los exorcistas dejaron el lugar para buscar ayuda del cuartel general para ayudar a su amigo

**En el futuro**

Un grupo de jóvenes refunfuñaba por tal despertar ya que los levantaron muy temprano para salir con su guía para un recorrido a un bosque de ese lugar muy antiguo eso tenia un poco molestos a tres jóvenes y una chica pero las otras 4 chicas estaban felices pero no por el paseo si no que por el guía ya que resulto ser muy apuesto el cual no dejaba de coquetearle a las chicas.

Pero mientras caminaban por ese bosque cada uno con unas mochilas gigantescas ya que el guia planeaba acampar como una actividad de grupo eso molesto mas a las cuatro personas inconformes, apareció una luz enorme dejando salir a unos cosas horribles las cuales empezaron a desesperar sin rumbo fijo lo cual hizo que le dieran al guía de los muchachos los cuales al ver como este desaparecía entraron en pánico

-AAAAHHHH ESA COSA ACABA DE MATAR A NUESTRO GUIA-gritaba eri con una mirada de terror ante lo visto

-¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?-pregunto claudio con miedo en su voz

-No lo se pero corran lo mas rápido posible yo tratare de retenerlo-dejo maki poniéndose enfrente de ellos como si se tratara de un escudo humano

-pero….-dijo najla

-SOLO CORRAN RAPIDO-grito para que empezaran a corre lo cual hicieron dejando a tras a su amiga

-"Que aremos si esto sigue así todos moriremos"-pensó gustavo mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga mientras pedía que no le pasara nada malo

-Oigan cosas feas a que no me atrapan-les decía para atraer su atención y asi distraerlos para que no siguieran a sus amigos

Los akumas la perseguían y ella corría lo mas que ella podía pero por la mochila se le dificultaba hacerlo, los akumas de nivel 1 empezaron a disparar entonces ella se oculto en uno de los árboles, en eso uno de los disparos le dio al árbol causando que este cayera sobre 3 akumas.

En cuanto maki se dio cuenta de esto pensó en un plan para deshacerse de esas cosas, entonces comenzó a correr otra vez pero al ver que los akumas ya no iban tras de ella no se fijo por donde corría y cayo al suelo cuando levanto su vista vio a otro akuma pero este era diferente a los otros ya que era de nivel 2 el cual tenia la apariencia de un payaso pero este tenia en su rostro maldad pura y largas uñas en forma de cuchillas. Mientras que ella estaba perpleja y no podía ni gritar.

-Jovencita el juego termina aquí jejeje-decía el akuma apunto de matarla

-"es mi fin"-pensaba mientras que cerraba los ojos pero no de miedo si no para no ver como la mataban, pero no sintió nada así que abrió sus ojos poco a poco para ver que paso.

-maldito como te atreves-decía el akuma el cual estaba siendo atravesado por una espada en el pecho

-mejor calla y vete al infierno-decía kanda terminando de matar al akuma

Después de matar al akuma se fijo que delante de el se encontraba una chica la cual lo miraba con asombro, el preguntarle que en donde se encontraba pero ella se adelanto en preguntar

-e..eto tu quien eres-pregunto tímidamente la chica

-yo soy….-no pudo terminar ya que comenzó a llover

Kanda ayuda a la muchacha a levantarse para buscar un lugar donde refugiarse mientras pasaba la lluvia pero esta empezaba a hacerse mas fuerte y parecía que no se detendría asta el día siguiente así que aprovecharía para interrogar a la chica que recién encontró ahí ya que por la manera en que se encontraba no parecía ser un akuma y mas por su vestimenta

**M-Bueno espero que les guste y voy a seguir el consejo de Lía-sennenko voy hacer esto con mis amigos jijijiji. Bueno primero agradeceré a los que me dejaron Review **

**Lie-veamos empecemos por … mmmm a-checando una hojita- Haruhi Juliet-Pon **

**M-gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te gusto y gracias por decirme lo de rebién yo no lo sabia ^^u **

**Espero que siguas leyéndolo y que se de tu agrado**

**Gus-Oye por que no me dejas hablar a mi- **

**M-Primero las damas no así que aguántate-dando del en la cabeza con un bat de béisbol y dejándolo inconsciente**

**Eri-No crees que te pasaste un poco O_o u-**

**M-no además tiene cabeza dura, vamos te toca-**

**Eri-A si es cierto veamos pues Lía-sennenko **

**M-gracias por leerlo y sobre el consejo de que los personajes hablaren al final me parecio bien y bueno ya ves lo hice jejeje ^^u**

**Naj-Y por fin me toca**

**Clau-Que cruel no voy a decir nada**

**M-tranquila en el próximo te toca ^^u**

**Naj-cof cof si me disculpan me toca no ? Pues a ver quien sigue Itziwitzi**

**M-también gracias por leerlo y si me anime y digamos que estoy inspirada en un 100% jijiji**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo y bueno dejare un pequeño adelanto del próximo cap y pues a todos los que nos lean decimos… **

**Todos-QUE SE DIVIERTAN LEYENDONOS Y CUIDENSE**

**Capitulo 3- Encuentro 2**

**-**oye toma come un poco te repondrás un poco de esa herida-

-no lo quiero no me gustan los dulces

-Que te lo comas o te hago que te lo tragues a fuerza-le dice mientras se acerca de el

-che…. Como si tu pudiemmmkod…-atragantándose

-No que no-

-ya veras….mmm sabe bien-

-vez te lo dije bueno esperemos a que ya se acabe la lluvia-viendo hacia fuera-sabes en tiempos como este me siento muy sola -

-te entiendo a veces me siento así-mirándola- y como te llamas tu-

**-**yo me llamo Maki es un gusto conocerte kanda

**M-Bueno espero que les guste estaré esperando con ansias sus review **

**Todos-CUIDENSE ASTA LA PROXIMA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3-Encuentro 2**

**Con los exorcistas**

Se veía una lenalee muy alterada por presenciar tal acontecimiento mientras esperaba la llegada de algunos de la sección científica que fueron enviados para revisar la situación actual.

Mientras tanto se veía a un lavi asimilando la situación e imaginándose la expresión de bookman al enterarse que no pudo ver tal espectáculo de la inocencia pero dejo de pensar en eso para girar su cara y mirar a un allen también preocupado ya que a pesar de que se la pasara peleando con kanda allen lo consideraba como un amigo.

Entonces después de una larga espera llegaron los de la sección científica pero no la que ellos conocían sino que esta provenía de la base norteamericana lo cual alarmo mucho a cierta peliverde al hacerla pensar que Leverrie podría estar ahí pero no lo estaba ya que parecía tener otros asuntos

-gusto en conocerlos exorcistas mi nombre es William y son el encargado de la sección científica norteamericana-decía mientras hacia reverencia de respeto hacia los exorcistas, este muchacho se veía de la misma edad que lavi pero no era muy notorio ya que lucia mas joven de lo que era, tenia el cabello corto liso con fleco hacia abajo por su frente y el color de su cabello era rubio y ojos color azul lo cual lo dejaba ver muy apuesto-entonces donde fue que ocurrió el evento por el cual estamos aquí-dijo con una gran seriedad

- A es por aquí-enseño la peliverde para luego adentrarse una ves mas al bosque y llegar donde sucedió aquel incidente

-Aquí es donde nuestro compañero desapareció junto con los akumas-decía lavi señalando el lugar exacto

-bien asegúrense de poner todo el equipo en su lugar en el menor tiempo posible entendieron-ordeno el joven pelirubio

-Si, señor-decían los demás científicos dejando diversos equipos alrededor

Después de un largo esperar algo alarmo a los científicos lo cual empezó hacerse muy notorio y también empezó a preocupar a nuestros exorcistas

-Señor venga a ver esto es urgente- llamo uno de los científicos a William

-Que pasa-pregunto alarmado

-Mire los resultados de los análisis de energía que hicimos no concuerdan con los de la inocencia-explicaba cada vez mas alarmado

-No es posible entonces si no es la inocencia entonces que es-

-No lo se señor pero mire esto, pareciera que es la inocencia pero no a la vez es como si fueran dos energías poderosas mezcladas pero la segunda energía desconocida parece mas fuerte que la inocencia-explico una vez mas haciendo crecer cada vez mas la duda de lo que realmente era esa extraña energía

-Disculpe la intromisión pero que es lo que realmente sucede-pregunto cortésmente allen

-Es algo difícil de explicar pero en resumen la inocencia que ustedes vinieron a buscar parece que se convino con una fuerza a un mayor que el suyo lo que ocasiono la desaparición de su compañero-explico un poco alterado el joven

-Entonces que pasara con kanda-pregunto una preocupada lenalee

-Puede que en vez de trasladado a otra parte pudo ser transportado a otra época en el futuro o el pasado

-Entonces como regresara-

-Posiblemente solo dure un día tendremos que esperar asta mañana para averiguarlo-respondió mientras preparaba otra orden para los científicos-bien acamparemos aquí así que empezaremos a levantar las tiendas para esperar al exorcista

-Entendido-respondieron todos mientras empezaban a guardar su equipo de investigación para luego alzar las tiendas

-Les aconsejo que ustedes vayan a una posada nosotros nos quedaremos aquí-decía William a los exorcistas

-Esta bien entonces asta mañana-respondían mientras se alejaban del lugar

-Creen que kanda pueda estar bien, estoy preocupada-

-No lo se pero ahí que tener fe en el conociéndolo de seguro encontrara la manera de salir de esto-

-Es cierto lo que dice lavi , ten fe ya de seguro el regresara-

-Bien eso espero-

**En el futuro**

Kanda buscaban lugar donde refugiarse de la lluvia mientras esta pasaba pero no encontraba nada asta que la muchacha que había encontrado hace poco lo jalo de su brazo

-Oye que haces-pregunto un kanda confundido por la extraña actitud de la chica

-No te preocupes es que acabo de ver una cueva donde de seguro vamos a poder estar bien-respondió maki mientras seguía jalándolo asta que por fin llegaron ahí- bueno ya estamos en un lugar mejor, así que…..-fue interrumpida bruscamente

-¿Qué lugar es este?-pregunto kanda

-¿Eh?-O_O-¿A que te refieres con este lugar? pues estamos en un bosque dentro de una cue….-

-NO ME REFIERO A ESO SINO QUE LUGAR DEL MUNDO NOS ENCONTRAMOS-decía kanda desesperado por la respuesta de la chica

-OYE NO TIENES QUE GRITAR Y PARA QUE LO SEPAS ESTAMOS EN LOS ANGELES Y SI SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTAR EL AÑO PUES PARA QUE LO SEPAS ES EL 2010 BAKA-respondió maki muy enojada por la acción del chico hacia ella

-QUE Di…. Espera dijiste 2010-iba a gritarle a la joven pero se calmo al escuchar el año

-si estamos en el 2010 y me puedes hacer el favor de voltearte un momento por favor-

-No asta que me respondas unas preguntas sobre est….-No pudo terminar ya que no se había fijado bien pero aquella muchacha llevaba una blusa con mangas cortas que parecía que estaba un poco desgarrada por algo pero por culpa de la lluvia remarcaba mucho dos proporciones muy grandes lo cual no paso desapercibido por la joven

-¿Q..que miras?-decía con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza mientras se cubría con sus brazos-entonces si me vas a dejar ponerme algo seco o eres de esos tipos pervertidos que se imaginan cosas sucias al ver a una chica así-

-Esta bien pero apúrate-respondió mientras se daba la vuelta para que se cambiara

Después de un rato la muchacha le dijo que ya podía voltearse, pero en cuanto se volteo este comenzó a interrogarla a lo cual la joven quedo sorprendida ya que no sabia que contestar.

-POR QUE NO ME RESPONDES A NINGUNA PREGUNTA-gritaba un enojado kanda

-Es que no me das tiempo de contestar dímelas una por una no todas juntas T_T-decía una joven mientras lloraba tipo anime y temblaba pero no por que tuviera miedo sino por frió ya que la lluvia había aumentando ocasionando que el clima se hiciera mas frió

-De acuerdo primero que hacías con ese akuma-

-¿Akuma? Si te refieres a esos monstruos pues yo estaba haciendo de señuelo para darle tiempo a mis amigos para huir, después uno de ellos disparo a un árbol lo que ocasiono que la mitad de ellos murieran, pensé que si volvía hacer que dispararan a otro árbol y pasara lo mismo lograría deshacerme de ellos pero cuando voltee para ver si me seguían y entonces cai en el suelo, cuando mire hacia arriba vi. otro de esos monstruos pero este era diferente este parecía tener propia voluntad no como los otros-hizo pausa para luego seguir-entonces cuando estaba a punto de matar me cerré los ojos y al no sentir nada pues los abrí y vi como tu los cortabas, asi que tu ya sabes que es lo que sigue ¿no?-

-segunda pregunta que hacías en este bosque y la ultima por que hiciste esa tonteria de hacer de carnada-dijo el samurai aunque tenia muchas mas preguntas este decidió ya no hacerlas ya que al ver la expresión de la joven al escuchar las preguntas vio como este ensombrecía

-te dije que una por una pero te responderé-dijo esta mientras levantaba su rostro y verlo cara a cara-pues yo estoy en este bosque por que me lo pidió una amiga me dijo que si la acompañaba a este viaje a los Ángeles yo accedía y nuestro guía dijo que como actividad grupal viniéramos a acampar aquí aunque creo que lo que quería era otra cosa -_-u-

-por que lo dices-pregunto el samurai interesándose en esa opinión de la joven

-Es que desde que nos fue a recoger se la pasaba cortejando a mis amigas y digamos que creo que el pensaba hacer cosas indebidas aquí -/-termino diciendo la joven mientras se ruborizaba ya que no entendía como fue que termino platicando eso con un desconocido- y bueno a mi no me gustan ese tipo de chicos, también se lo deje claro cuando trato de cortejarme-decía esta ya mas animada y orgullosa al recordar lo que hizo

-te importa si te pregunto que hiciste-pregunto kanda sorprendiéndose el mismo sobre la pregunta que le hizo pero también al ver como esta lo miraba sorprendida para luego sonreírle de una forma muy tierna lo cual hizo sonrojarlo un poco

-No claro que no pues veras, cuando llegue donde el estaba lo vi muy altanero con mis amigas y luego no se que les dijo por que luego ellas quedaron como en las nubes, entonces se me acerco y creo que iba a besarme pero no deje que se me acercara ya que le di un puñetazo en su cara y lo tire para luego decirle -hizo una breve pausa-No te creas que me puedes engañar ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme o hablarme por que sino me encargare de golpearte esa cara de la cual pareces muy orgulloso y dejarlo tan deforme que ni tu madre podra reconocerte, le dije mientras este se asusto tanto que en lo que quedo de este viaje no me hablo -

-hum-fue la respuesta de kanda quien mostró una pequeña risa lo cual no paso desapercibido por la joven

-Aahh te reíste te acabo de ver-

-No es cierto estas alucinando -/- -

-No seas mentiroso te vi, pero cambiando de tema este lugar esta muy oscuro mira quememos esto para que así hacer fuego y para que no este tan oscuro y ni tengamos frio-sugirió maki mientras sacaba de su mochila una tienda de acampar y unos cerillos

-Pero no son esas tus cosas-

-No te preocupes solo son cosas materiales esto es fácil de recuperar además parece que tu también tienes frió así que no es importante-decía mientras ponía en el centro su tienda de acampar para luego prenderla la cual prendió rápidamente-oye por que no te quitas esa capa te aseguro que si no lo haces te enfermaras mas

-No importa-

-Claro que si mira asta parece que se volvió de otro color-dijo algo divertida por ver aquel chico desconocido actuando de esa forma ya que se le figuro a un niño pequeño encaprichado de algo pero esa expresión luego cambio a una de sorpresa-espera que te paso en la espalda estas sangrando-

-No es nada ya te lo dije, solo fui herido por un akuma no es nada serio-respondió con una gran seriedad

-COMO QUE NO ES NADA , VAMOS QUITATELA AHORA MISMO-dijo la joven exaltada

-QUE NO E….-

No pudo terminar ya que la joven le había quitado la capa y su camisa para luego ser tirado en lo que parecía una gran tela tirado bocabajo cuando trato de levantarse la joven se lo impidió aplastando sus hombros contra el suelo haciendo que volviera a caer.

Mientras que la joven agarraba un pequeño botiquín de su mochila y empezar a curarlo cuando vio su herida empezó a curarlo poco a poco, no parecía grave pero era mejor prevenir una infección antes que nada así pasaron unos cuantos minutos de gritos de parte de kanda y de regaños de parte de maki

-bien ya esta -dijo maki ya dejando libre a kanda para levantarse

-ves te dije que no era nada además yo me curo mas rápido de lo normal-respondió este levantándose mientras buscaba su camisa y su capa pero no las encontró-oye y mis cosas

-Aquí las tengo pero no te las dar asta que se sequen mientras tanto toma ponte esto-decía mostrando lo que parecía un suéter

-CREES QUE ME PONDRIA TUS COSAS ESTAS LOCA-

-Oye no digas eso, además no es mió se lo había comprado hoy a una persona importante para mi, pero en este momento tu eres aun mas importante para mi-dijo muy decidida pero luego eso se esfumo ya que cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho y apareciendo un gran sonrojo en su rostro-n…no es lo que parece es que …..olvidalo solo póntelo-dijo mientras le ponía en las manos de kanda ese suéter y se daba la vuelta a un sonrojada pensado sobre lo que había dicho

-"dijo que yo soy lo mas importante para ella, es extraño pero no se por que pero me siento ¿feliz? Que es lo que estoy sintiendo"-pensaba mientras se ponía el suéter y sentía sus mejillas tambien sonrojadas

-"por que dije eso no se pero eso fue extraño moooo AHORA QUE HARE PARA MIRARLO A LA CARA DIOS DIME QUE HACER DAME UNA SEÑAL T_T"-pedía mentalmente mientras aun volteada buscaba algo en su mochila para que comieran pero se le hizo raro no encontrar nada si estaba segura de que guardo mucha comida dentro de ella pero en eso encontró una nota que decía

_**Hola pequeña **_

_**De seguro ya notaste que te falta tu comida no es asi?**_

_**Pues yo me encargue de guardarla en mi mochila a ver si asi aprendes a no golpearme mi lindo rostro si la quieres de vuelta prométeme tener una cita conmigo mañana te aseguro que te perdonare lo de esta mañana y que seré amable bueno tu decides**_

_**P.S -si aceptas este trato mañana llévate una linda ropa muy sexy **_

_**De: tu lindo guía**_

Cuando termino de leerla no sabia que hacer si romperla o quemarla ese tonto antes de que muriera por ese monstruo le había echo tal cosa de verdad estaba tan enojada que no sabia que hacer pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierto joven peliazulado

-Oye te encuentras bien-pregunto este ya que había notado el aura asesina que empezaba a emanar tan de repente de la muchacha lo preocupo

-Eh? -reaccionando-nada importante solo que resulta que el guía degenerado resulto ser también un vengativo, mira que fue lo que me dejo escrito antes de que fuera asesinado-

-como que asesinado-

-Si es que cuando fuimos atacados una de esas cosas le dio al guía y pues murió y yo que me sentía mal por haberlo golpeado por pasarse de listo y mira lo que hizo-decía mientras le mostraba el papel a kanda para luego volver a voltearse a buscar algo en su mochila

-mmhp a ver dice hola pequeña de seguro ya notaste que….-no siguió leyendo en vos alta ya que lo termino leyendo solo con la vista después de que termino de leerla la pobre hoja termino siendo del pasado ya que fue rota en ese mismo instante por el mismo kanda el cual ahora el era el que estaba enojando pero ni el mismo sabia por que pero a un asi lo estaba pero fue sacado de ese enojo por que se dio cuenta que lo estaban llamando

-oye ahora que lo pienso no me has dicho tu nombre me harías el favor de decírmelo-pregunto maki aun buscando algo que parecía muy importante en esa mochila

-me llamo kanda-respondió este serio pero aun perdido en sus pensamientos preguntándose por que se enojaba con alguien al cual no conoce por una chica que apenas conoció realmente no sabia que es lo que le estaba pasando

-y me podrias decir quien eres realmente por que me e dado cuenta que tu conoces mucho sobre esas cosa -hizo pausa mientras parecía que al fin había encontrado lo que buscaba-eto como era su nombre aku…mmmm-

-Akuma-respondió este

-Si exacto me podrías explicar que son real….AL FIN SABIA QUE ESE TIPO NO PODIA HABER ENCONTRADO ESTO JIJIJI-

-Que te pasa a que se debe ese cambio de actitud-pregunto este un poco sorprendido por el repentino exaltamiento de la joven

-eh? A perdóname es que mira te explico normalmente siempre suelo llevar dulces o algo parecido como pastelillos cuando suelo acampar o ir a un paseo de grupo y pues para prevenir que alguien se los lleve de mí mochila los escondo demasiado bien en mis cosas y pues …-se quedo callada haciendo que quedaran en una gran tensión, ya no sabia ni lo que estaba diciendo-bueno mejor olvida eso y para resumir esto, yo guarde estos brownies en mi mochila y creí que también los había sacado pero de verdad sabia que no los encontraría -

-y eso en que nos ayuda-pregunto kanda mas confundido que nunca

-pues al menos tenemos algo que comer no, mira tengo ocho en total serian cuatro cada uno así por lo menos tendremos algo de fuerzas para mañana-decía feliz

-no veo razón alguna para comerme eso-dijo señalando los brownies que se le habían dado

**-**oye toma come un poco te repondrás un poco de esa herida-

-no lo quiero no me gustan los dulces

-Que te lo comas o te hago que te lo tragues a fuerza-le dice mientras se acerca de el

-che…. Como si tu pudiemmmkod…-atragantándose

-No que no-

-ya veras….mmm sabe bien-

-vez te lo dije bueno esperemos a que ya se acabe la lluvia-viendo hacia fuera-sabes en tiempos como este me siento muy sola -

-te entiendo a veces me siento así-mirándola- y como te llamas tu-

**-**yo me llamo Maki es un gusto conocerte kanda-

-y me vas a responder-pregunto kanda

-A es cierto me falto responder la ultima pregunta-dijo maki mientras parecía que lo alegre de su rostro se volvió a uno triste-mira esto para mi es algo difícil de decir pero la razón por la que lo hice fue por que no quería verlos morir-

A quien no querías ver morir-

-No quería ver morir a mis amigos, tal vez pienses que soy una idiota pero creo que preferiría morir antes de ver como cada uno de mis seres queridos muere frente a mis ojos-

-tienes razón creo que eres una idiota-respondió kanda-por que te arriesgas de esa manera acaso no tienes algo importante para ti-regaño con severidad

-Si lo tengo eso son todos mis amigo y familiares-respondió ya al borde del llanto-aunque se que al final a ellos se le olvidara y me trataran mal como me han trato todo este tiempo clara no me refiero a mi familia sino a mis amigos

-A un así por que los proteges si dices que te tratan mal aun así tu…-no pudo terminar ya que vi. como el rostro de esa joven se llenaba de lagrimas

-Yo.. Yo lo se pero no puedo evitarlo aunque a veces me traten mal yo los quiero es imposible para mi odiarlos después de todo hemos llorado, reído, peleado y divirtiéndonos juntos durante mucho tiempo-respondió mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro para luego mirar cara a cara a kanda para decirlo ultimo-por eso si puedo protegerlos los protegeré-termino diciendo esto mientras trataba de secarse las lagrimas de su rostro y proseguir-y sobre todo la única persona que me a hecho mas daño asta ahora ya no se encuentra a mi lado por eso este dolor que siento en mi corazón es el mas doloroso de todos-

- Entiendo todo lo demás pero no lo ultimo pero no te pedir explicaciones ya que eso no me concierne en lo absoluto-

-Gracias y perdón no es costumbre mía llorar frente a otras personas, es mas es la primera vez que lo hago-respondió mientras podía un semblante serio para luego continuar-pero tu tienes algo que hace que demuestre como soy en realidad no como luego suelo actuar normalmente, es como si fueras el único en lograr este tipo de reacciones en mi y eso es algo gracioso de verdad-

-Por que dices eso, acaso no te comportas normalmente así-pregunto kanda impresionado de tal confesión de parte de la chica

-Muy pocas veces ya que en el pasado cuando era pequeña si solía hacerlo pero después por ciertas cosas no pude hacerlo mas, así que decidí que si no me daban la oportunidad de demostrar mi verdadero ser ya no se lo mostraría a nadie que no se lo mereciera-termino diciendo ya mas calmada

-Entonces dices que yo me lo merezco, por que dices eso-pregunto un kanda avergonzado de tales palabras

-Por que es lo que siento en este momento así que gracias por escucharme, de verdad no se que tienes pero te lo agradezco-dijo maki ya con una sonrisa sincera-eso si espero que mis amigos estén bien-

-No te preocupes de seguro estarán bien-

-Tienes razón, cambiando de tema me podrías decir quien eres realmente por que de verdad sabes mucho de esas cosas que llamas akumas me lo podrías explicar por favor-pidió la muchacha

-Claro no ahí problema-

Así paso el tiempo explicando sobre el conde del milenio, los noah, los akuma, la inocencia y sobre todo los exorcistas y sobre como eran sus batallas, después de un rato de una larga explicación el ambiente había cambiado totalmente entre ellos es como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo, empezaron hablar de una forma mas familiar como si fueran amigo.

Pero kanda se sentía extraño de hablar de esa manara con maki pero se fue olvidando de eso ya que aunque no quería admitirlo lo estaba disfrutando

**En otra parte del bosque **

-AAAHHH DIOS MIO DE VERDAD CUANTO TENDREMOS QUE ESPERAR, MALDITA LLUVIA POR QUE NO SE DETIENE-gritaba ya un desesperado gustavo mientras sus demás amigo que estaban alrededor de una fogata sentados y mirándolo

-Gustavo tranquilízate, acuérdate que llamamos a la policía para que vinieran-dijo lie tratando de calmarlo

-es cierto dijeron que venían en camino-termino diciendo eri apoyando a lie en su intento de tranquilizarlo

-SI ESO DIJERON PERO TAMBIEN HABIAN DICHO QUE LO HARIAN CUANDO PASARA ESTA TORMENTA, PERO NO PODEMOS ESPERAR QUE TAL SI YA NUESTRA AMIGA ESTA MUERTA-grito mas fuerte a las muchachas haciendo que eri llorara acompañada de lie que también empezaba a llorar -Saben no me importa si me da una hipotermia o muero en el boque pero saldré a buscarla y la…..-no pudo terminar ya que sintió como era golpeado en la mejilla

- Mejor cálmate no te precipites, no eres el único preocupado por ella-le dijo un yoite enojado-se que la dejamos sola y huimos como cobardes pero no podemos perder las esperanzas, tengamos fe en que ella esta bien y tal vez alguien la pudiera rescatar, asi que animo y no pierdan las esperanzas-dijo yoite mientras ayudaba levantarse a gustavo-bueno creo que eso diría maki si estuviera aquí-

-jajá jajá si tienes razón eso diría, de verdad pero no creo que golpeara a gustavo en la mejilla mejor le hubiera dado en la cabeza-decía una divertida najla

-No yo voto que en la espalda-decía lalo

-Claro que no le hubiera dado una patada en la espalda para que reflexionara-decía claudia mientras levantaba las manos

-Oigan que crueles por que solo a mi-decía mientras hacia un mini puchero y se hacia chibi

-Es que siempre haces cosas sin sentido-respondían todos en unísono

-Buuu que crueles-decía a un de forma chibi

-jajajajajajajajaja-todos incuso gustavo empezaron a reírse aunque aun estaban preocupados pero lo único que podían hacer era esperar y tener fe en que la encontraran sana y a salva

Con kanda y maki

-achu-

-Salud-dijo kanda-será mejor que te cubras con algo parece que te has enfermado-

-No lo creo, tal vez alguien esta hablando de mi-respondió maki-pero no importa, de todas maneras ya me empezó a dar mas frió y por lo que veo a ti también-

-Pero que dices, debes de estar alucinando-dijo kanda mientras volteaba su rostro, la verdad es que no quería admitirlo pero ella tenia razón en lo le decía el tenia frió, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir como algo caliente lo cubría y luego sentir un pequeño peso en su hombro izquierdo-pero que…O/O-

-En situaciones como esta e escuchado que es bueno tener interacción con el cuerpo humano y bueno con el tiempo que llevamos aquí te e conocido y se que no me harías algo indebido, además solo tengo una cobija así que la compartiremos-termino diciendo un poco avergonzada por la situación en que se encontraban

-che has lo que quieras-decía mientras volteaba de lado contrario

-sabes es extraño pero me siento feliz de poderte conocer de verdad aaahhh es como si…..-

-Como si que -dijo mientras volteaba a verla pero se encontró con una sorpresa, ella ya se había dormido en su hombro como la vio tan tranquila no quiso despertarla así que la dejo dormirse para luego el también quedarse dormido

**A la mañana siguiente con los exorcistas **

**-**Bien es hora de ver si nuestro amigo ya regreso-decía un animado Lavi

**-**Tienes razón de seguro ya volvió-respondía lenalee-será mejor ir deprisa para confirmarlo-

-Si pero no te apresures demasiado-respondía allen-de seguro volverá sano y a salvo

Pero en su camino de vuelta al bosque no se habian dado cuenta de que cierto noah del placer los estaba siguiendo a una distancia prudente para que no lo notaran, este solo esperaba el momento indicado para aparecer en escena

**En el futuro**

La lluvia ya había pasado y estaba apenas amaneciendo cuando el canto de las aves hizo que cierta joven que dormía placidamente empezara a despertar.

-"mmm parece que ya esta amaneciendo pero no quiero abrir mis ojos se siente muy bien donde estoy, la cama esta muy suave"-pensaba perezosamente para después retractarse mentalmente-"espera no estoy en mi cuarto estoy en una cueva sobre…."-ya no siguió pensando y abrió lentamente sus ojos para luego alzar un poco rostro y encontrarse el suyo a unos milímetros de el de kanda-"será mejor que me levante antes de que se despier… eh?"-al sentir que algo le impedía moverse y que la atraía de nuevo a kanda volteo muy lentamente su rostro y luego que su rostro se tornara en un color rojo, al notar que kanda la tenia agarrada de su cintura-"Dios mió que hago ahora no puedo despertarlo, se ve tan guapo asi ….pero que pienso, será mejor pensar en una forma de quitármelo de encima sin despertarlo, haber que puedo hacer? Mmmm a tengo una idea"-en eso con su pie trataba de acercar su mochila hacia ella para que ocupara su lugar y así no despertar a kanda, después de un rato logro atraerla y dejarlo en su lugar-ufff por poco y no la contaba será mejor ir a revisar a los alrededores a ver si encuentro a alguien que nos ayude-ya hablaba normal mientras se alejaba poco a poco de la cueva mientras veía de reojo a kanda para luego seguir caminando mientras sonreía en sus adentros

En la otra parte del bosque

-Bien chicos ya sabemos que hacer no es así-decía un yoite muy serio

-Si, lie, naj, claudia y yo nos iremos a la entrada del bosque en espera de la policía y guiarlos-decía un lalo empezando a caminar para ese lugar

-Bueno el resto iremos hacia donde nos separamos de maki y empezaremos a buscarla -respondía yoite-bueno vayan con cuidado no sabemos si vayan a ver mas de esas cosa de ayer-

-Si lo sabemos vayan con cuidado también-respondían el grupo de cuatro personas desde ya una distancia muy alejada

-Oigan creen que la encontremos-preguntaba eri preocupada

-Esperemos que si, todavía falta un largo camino que recorrer para llegar en donde nos separamos-respondía gustavo

Después de un largo camino llegaron en donde todo había empezado, comenzaron a mirar por os alrededores pero no veían nada asta que vieron unas huellas que apenas eran visibles pero a pesar de eso empezaron a seguirlas cuando de repente llegaron donde estaban los restos de akumas, lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos esas cosas se veia asquerosas de la forma en que estaban aplastados por ese enorme árbol pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando de repente escucharon unos gritos

-Oigan escucharon eso-pregunto yoite

-Si lo escuche-respondió gustavo-esa es la voz de-

-ES LA VOZ DE MAKI-grito emocionada eri al saber que su amiga si estaba con vida-MAKI AQUÍ ESTAMOS, AQUÍ VEN-gritaba eri con unas pequeñas lagrimas de alegría saliendo de sus rostro

Después de un rato vieron como maki iba llegando donde ellos estaban, al verla eri corrió para abrazarla y empezar a llorar mientras que maki también empezaba a llorar al ver a sus amigos, después de un rato ambas se secaron sus lagrimas y empezaron hablar ya con normalidad

-Que bueno que estas bien enana-decía gustavo en forma de burla mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-No creías que te ibas a librar de mi gusanito-respondía esta con una sonrisa y también guiñándole el ojo

-Bueno ahora que ya te hemos encontrado ven vamos con los demás de verdad de ven de estar en camino con la policía-decía yoite con una sonrisa

-Esperen primero tengo que ir por alguien-decía maki obteniendo la atención

-Por quien si solo estamos nosotros en este bosque-pregunto gustavo

-Claro que no ahí alguien mas, quiero que lo conozcan el me salvo la vida-

-Bien enton…-se detuvo eri de repente-oigan miren si es cierto ahí mas gente ahí veo a tres hombre aunque visten extraños-decía eri señalando no muy legos de ellos-oigan estamos aquí pueden ayudarnos-

-NO ERI NO LOS LLAMES-decía maki alterada ya que ya sabia que eran esas cosas, por la explicación que le había dado kanda-maldición.. RAPIDO CORRAN-decía empezando a correr hacia donde estaba la cueva donde se había quedado la noche anterior

-Pero de que…-ya no siguió hablando eri ya que vio como se transformaban en akuma, después de ver esto comenzaron a correr hacia donde maki corría

-RAPIDO NO SE DETENGAN TENEMOS SIGAN CORRIENDO-

Todos corrían a todo lo que su cuerpo podía pero de un momento a otro eri resbalo con algo de lodo que había en el suelo, maki al escuchar como su amiga caía fue de regreso para ayudarla, pero cuando llego a ella los akumas ya estaban enfrente de ellas eri cerro de inmediato los ojos del miedo que tenia, mientras que maki no lo hacia solo los miraba con un poco de enfado, cuando los akumas estaban a punto de disparar solo se vio como una sombra caía de una gran altura y los destruía, maki al ver esto sabia de quien se trataba y se le formo una sonrisa mientras su rostro se iluminaba de esperanza

-Che basura insignificante-decía kanda mientras enfundaba de nuevo a mugen

-kanda-llamaba maki al joven mientras corría a su lado-gracias por ayudarnos

-Che no era nada, bueno eso si explícame algo-decía kanda mientras se acercaba a ella-por que estaba abrazando yo tu mochila

-Bueno es que …¬_¬ a mira que es eso que esta cayendo-cambio de tema maki mientras señalaba como una pequeña esfera de luz caía del cielo para luego aterrizar sobre el suelo

-Es la inocencia de la que te hable-decía kanda mientras se acercaba a tomar la inocencia y dejaba a maki sorprendida

-Inocencia-repetía esta cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba del hombro

-Maki quien es ese sujeto-pregunto aun impresionando yoite

-A pues el es quien me rescato de los akumas cuando me separe de ustedes, el es un exorcista-explico maki

-Exorcista? O_o-dijeron en unísono los tres jóvenes-que es eso-

-Pues eso es…..no pudo terminar ya que de repente sintió que era jalada por alguien y cuando vio quien era se sorprendió mucho

-Quienes son ustedes mocosos-decía kanda apuntándoles con mugen a lo que los jóvenes se asustaron

-Tranquilo kanda son mis amigos no son akumas tranquilo-decía maki mientras se ponía enfrente de ellos y caía una gota estilo anime

-che explica las cosas primero-decía en forma de reproche para luego volver a enfundar a mugen e ir hacia un lado donde se encontraba una mochila la cual aventó hacia maki-toma ahí están todas tus cosa excepto es suéter que me prestaste y tu tienda de acampar que quemaste-

-Eh? A si no ahí problema gracias por traérmela y perdón por dejarte solo en la cueva es que quería ver si alguien nos podía ayudar y pues ..-decía maki mientras su cara mostraba un leve sonrojo y jugaba con sus dedos como si fuera una niña pequeña tratando de dar una explicación a sus padres

-Terminaste como ayer cuando te encontré -decía kanda divertido por la forma en que se veía maki-de verdad eres muy chistosa

-Oye /-decía maki haciendo un pequeño puchero alo que kanda le pareció tierno y gracioso al mismo tiempo lo cual ocasiono que empezara a reírse, mientras tres jóvenes los miraban entre sorprendidos y extrañados por la actitud de ella hacia aquel joven

-Eto maki no seria mejor irnos-decía eri levantando lentamente su mano como si pidiera permiso

-A es cierto ven síguenos kanda vamos a salir de aquí-

Este solo asintió para luego seguir a la chica mientras tres jóvenes animaban atrás de los dos primeros ya que no sabían como reaccionar ante lo visto, pero luego de un rato vieron a sus demás amigos acompañados de la policía, en cuanto los vieron los tres jóvenes corrieron muy rápido dejando a los otros dos atrás

-Veo que tus amigos corren mucho-

-No siempre es muy raro verlos correr de esa manera ^^u-explicaba maki-mira esto es algo que quiero darte a ti como agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mi-decía maki mientras de su bolsa sacaba lo que paresia ser un rosario muy hermoso a lo cual maki agarro la mano de kanda y la deposito en su mano-tómala esta bendecida con agua vendita te aseguro que te protegerá -decía mientras alejaba sus manos de la de kanda

-Por que me la das a mi-pregunto kanda impresionado por tal acto de la chica hacia el

-Es que como me contaste ayer que venias de otra época por culpa de la inocencia, creo que no tardando volverás ahora que la tienes en tu poder, así que quiero que tu la tengas ya que si el destino no unió de esta forma, puede que nos vuelva a unir mas adelante-decía mientras que retomaba el paso junto con el-Es por eso que quiero que me prometas que si nos volvemos a encontrar mas adelante ….-

-Si te vuelvo a encontrar que quieres que haga?-

-quiero que-se para frente a el-quiero que te conviertas en mi amigo, así que ahora en adelante trae contigo este rosario por favor prométemelo-decía maki mientras se acercaba poco a poco al rostro de kanda

-Esta bien lo prometo pero yo no tengo nada que darte para que tu también lo prometas-decía este mientras guardaba el rosario dentro de su pantalón

-No ahí problema ven vamos que nos están esperando-decía mientras que comenzaba de nuevo a caminar ya que se veía que los policías se estaban acercando poco a poco a ellos

-Espera ten esto-decía kanda mientras se quitaba aquel listón azul del cabello (aclaración: es el listón que lleva en la cuarta temporada cuando pelea con el nivel 4) mientras dejaba ver como caía su largo cabello-no es mucho pero tenlo

-eto gracias y también tienes un lindo cabello largo, se te ve bien-decía esto ultimo un poso sonrojada-bueno continue…-

-disculpe señorita pero venga con nosotros tienen que salir rápidamente para hacer una investigación mas profunda sobre esto-decía un policía el cual les mostraba la salida

-esta bien-afirmaba maki-ven kan…-se detuvo al decir lo ultimo ya que vio como kanda estaba empezando a desaparecer en un rayo de luz

-Pero que rayos-decía el policía exaltado por estar viendo tal suceso

Después de un instante kanda desapareció dejando a los policías y unos jóvenes sorprendidos ante lo que habían visto, después de unos minutos los jóvenes ya se encontraban en el hotel donde estaban hospedados, los policías habían dicho que darían el caso como uno de asesinato en el cual el culpable logro huir aunque no dejaron muy claro las cosas.

**En el pasado **

Tal y como había dicho William un rayo de luz apareció de repente para luego ir desapareciendo y dejar visto a un kanda muy sorprendido, pero cuando sus compañeros iban a acercarse a el, de repente apareció Tikky el cual no tardo nada y le quito a kanda la inocencia.

-uhm parece que fue mas sencillo de lo que esperaba-decia tikky mostrando una sonrisa de victoria

-Devuelve esa inocencia-amenazo kanda

-tranquilos no quiero la inocencia solo quiero lo que se junto con esta misma-decía tikky mientras todos los presentes veían como tikky separa lo que parecía una esfera de luz de color blanca la cual tenia como pequeñas esferas de distintos colores dentro de esta misma-bueno esto es todo lo que necesito tomen su preciada inocencia no la necesitamos ya que tenemos algo mucho mejor que eso-termino diciendo mientras desaparecía de la vista de los presentes

- Que querra decir con eso-pregunto un allen sorprendido

-No lo se pero da la impresión de que no será nada bueno-respondía lavi apenas. pero olvidemos nos eso vamos primero con yu

-Si tienes razón-decía un allen ya mas calmado

-kanda-lo llamaba una joven peliverde mientras corría hacia el joven- kanda te encuentras bien-preguntaba una preocupada joven

-Si estoy bien no hay de que preocuparse-respondía con seriedad

-YYUUU QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS BIEN-gritaba lavi mientas se quedaba del lado izquierdo del japonés mientras que con su brazo derecho lo abrazaba del cuello

-No me toques baka usagi-amenazo kanda mientras apuntaba a lavi con mugen

-Parece que sigue siendo el mismo-respondía un lavi muy nervioso pero luego se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejo impresionado- oye yu de donde sacaste ese suéter y que es ese olor que desprende tu lado izquierdo-pregunto lavi

-Que?-se sorprendió kanda

-Es cierto donde quedo tu capa de exorcista kanda-decía allen-pero lo del olor no lo se

-Es cierto huele a perfume de mujer-decía lenalee oliendo el hombro de kanda

-Yu que estuviste haciendo en el futuro-pregunto lavi echando una mirada de burla

-Na…nada que te concierna-respondió mientras emprendía paso para ir de regreso a la orden

-vamos cuéntanos con quien estuviste aya-insistía lavi

-Con nadie y mejor apúrense-respondió enojado

Así la sección norteamericana comenzó a guardar todo lo que habían hecho y volver a su cuartel general mientras los exorcistas iban de regreso a la orden, pero no sabían que apartie de ese momento su peles contra el conde se volvería mas difícil de lo que ya era

**M-Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo la verdad lo hice un poco larguito, espero que se de su agrado **

**Clau-Al fin voy a poder hablar, bueno la primera es Haruhi Juliet-Pon **

**M-Gracias por tu comentario y tus sugerencia y si me puedes llamar maku-chan no hay problema**

**Gus-Muy bien es mi turno pero antes …. CUANDO VAN A DEJARME SALIR MAS TIEMPO MIS FAN ME NECESITAN**

**M-BAKA TU NISIQUIERA TIENES FANS **

**Gus-achhh bueno no importa el siguiente agradecimiento es para Itziwitzi**

**M-gracias por leernos y lo kanda y maki no se tal vez solo el tiempo lo dira -/-**

**Yoite y Lalo-Y NOSOTROS QUE?**

**M-tendran que esperar al siguiente capitulo**

**Yoite y lalo-BUUU mala**

**M-bueno aquí les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo**

**Capitulo 4- Secuestro**

-Itai que fue lo que paso-

-Maki donde estamos-

-no lo se pero me estoy preocupando

-Bienvenidos muchachos y felicidades fueron escogidos para volverse uno de los integrantes de la familia de los noah-

-QUE-

-pero primero tendrán que pelear contra este amigo suyo para que decidamos que papel ocuparan-

-ese es…-

-Luka senpai-

-bien que comience el show-

**M-bueno espero que este review le haya gustado**

**Todos-asta la próxima Y CUIDENSE **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4-Secuestro**

Ya había pasado mes y medio desde que aquel extraño evento con la inocencia, en ese corto evento no había cambio alguno en los movimientos del conde asta que en ese mismo dia cuando una extraña presencia atacaba a una pequeña ciudad por lo cual mandaron a lavi, kanda, allen y lenalee

- Pero que esta pasando aquí-pregunto un allen sorprendido al ver tal caos y destrucción

-Pero quien pudo hacer tal cosa-

-Chicos tengan cuidado el enemigo se esta acercando poco a poco a ustedes-les decía komui por un golem

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ya que desde el techo de una de las casa fueron atacados repentinamente por un muchacho que tenia lo que parecía una guadaña de color negro, los exorcistas apenas pudieron esquivar el ataque el cual al hacer contacto con el suelo desprendía una gran energía la cual hizo un gran corte en el suelo, destruyendo los edificios de enfrente y los de atrás.

-komichiwa exorcistas-saludaba el conde flotando en el cielo-parece que llegaron a tiempo para ver mi nueva adquisición -decía con una gran sonrisa-les presento a nuestro nuevo integrante en esta pelea, vamos dales un saludo signo-decía esto ultimo dirigiéndose al muchacho

En ese momento el joven que estaba ahí levanto la vista en ese mismo instante y fue directamente a atacar a los exorcistas con su enorme guadaña, la primera persona con la cual peleo fue lenalee la cual apenas pudo activar su inocencia.

-Q….QUE ES ESTA….EXTRAÑA ENERGIA-decía con dificultad mientras trataba de detener el ataque del joven pero no resistió ya que se veía como la guadaña empezaba atravesar la inocencia de esta-NO …PUEDO …RESISTIR ….MAS-fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de hacer con mucho esfuerzo un impulso para alejarse del joven para luego caer al suelo y desactivar su inocencia

-LENALEE-gritaba un allen preocupado al ver lo ocurrido y mas al ver como de nuevo la iban atacar

-No lo permitiré lavi pero fue inútil en ese mismo momento en que el joven fue atacado se detuvo en seco y con su guadaña, desde el mango de esta empezo a girarla para asi detener el ataque pero mientras la giraba una especie de energia negra salía de esta ocasionando que mientras lo detenia atacaba a lavi el cual no pudo esquivarlo pero gracias a la ayuda de allen que lo protegio con su Clow crow casi salio ileso, ya que el ataque si alcanzo a darle en el brazo derecho

-Maldicion no pude hacerle un solo rasguño-decia un enojado lavi-Allen ten cuidado parece muy diferente a los demas enemigos con los que hemos peleado-

-Si, pareciera que no tiene voluntad propia-respondía allen aun deteniendo el ataque-apenas pudo detener sus ataques-

En eso ese ataque se detuvo ya que ahora se encontraba peleando contra kanda quien apenas podía estar a la par con el, en eso allen se unió a la pelea, pero ni los dos juntos podian hacerle daño alguno, el al principio se defendia sin ninguna complicación, como si se tratare de algo muy simple.

-Vamos deja de jugar y demuéstrales lo superior que eres jejeje-decia el conde que seguia ahí disfrutando del combate

En ese momento su cuerpo empezo a emanar una energia obscura para después esquivar una ataque que kanda y allen habian hecho, para luego hacer un gran salto hacia arriba y luego con su guadaña la cual habia tomado un color carmesí volver atacar pero ahora este ataque habia hecho como un doble corte, lo que hizo una gran herida a allen en el abdomen y a kanda en el brazo izquierdo.

-Mal…di..cion-decia un allen que apenas podia levantarse, pero cuando por fin se encontraba de pie no pudo hacerlo por completo ya que fue atacado sin piedad alguna-AAAHHH-

-ALLEN-gritaron lavi y lenalee

Cunado iba a ser atacado nuevamente esta vez kanda fue quien se interpuso a pesar de estar sangrando mucho, pero no fue lo suficiente, de un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue aventado contra una pared de una de las casas que quedaban en pie, ese golpe ocasiono que cuando chocara contra esta escupirá un poco de sangre, el joven desconocido se acerco a el y estaba a punto de darle el golpe final cuando de repente te escucho una voz

**DETENTE**

En eso una luz salio de la bolsa de la capa de kanda, la cual se interpuso en el ataque e hizo que el joven saliera volando, este apenas pudo poner sus pies en el suelo para detener el impulso con el que fue aventado, cuando el pequeño resplandor disminuyo un poco kanda pudo visualizar que se trataba del rosario que le habian dado, todos los presentes habian quedado impresionados ante lo visto y mas el conde, pero las sorpresas apenas empezaban en donde estaba el rosario se empezo a formar una figura humana de la cual se veia muy bien tenia la forma de una joven con un vestido largo asta las rodillas, sin mangas y un sombrero con la base grande redondo y la punta circular, la joven estaba enfrente de kanda, este apenas podia reconocerla por el brillo que emanaba, era la chica que conocio en el futuro, pero habia algo diferente en ella, esta ahora tenia el cabello mas largo que cuando la conocio.

-vaya esto se pone interesante-dijo en conde-"mmmm parece que al fin aparece otra candidata"-penso el conde con malicia mientras veia aun mas entretenido la pelea para luego dar una orden al joven-vamos no tengas piedad de ella tampoco-

En ese momento volvió atacar pero ahora con mas fuerza, la joven que acababa de aparecer frente a el se puso de forma protectora enfrente de kanda para luego mirar cara a cara al joven extraño el cual se dirigia a atacarle y hablarle.

-ONEGAI, DETENTE SEMPAI-grito la muchacha mientras unas lagrimas se desprendían de sus ojos, este al verle su rostro fue como si esa parte humana de el hubiera vuelto en si, se detuvo con mucho esfuerzo ya que iba a tal velocidad que cuando se detuvo su ataque, sus manos empezaron a sangrar

-¿Qué?-se impresiono el conde

-N…. no …. Puedo …. No a ella-decia el joven el cual se tocaba con su mano la parte izquierda de su rostro aun con la mano ensangrentada y con los ojos los cueles parecían sin emoción alguna, empezaban a recobrar su propio brillo-pero …. ¿Que hago aquí?-hablaba el viendo su alrededor

-"jajaja que interesante nunca me imagine que esto pasara"-pensaba el conde

- M… Ma….. Ki…-tartamudeaba el joven mientras seguía con una mano en la cara y con la que tenia el arma la trataba de alcanzarla, al igual que ella lo trataba de hacer, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano ya que en ese momento el cayo en el suelo desmayado, ya que por el esfuerzo dado su cuerpo no pudo soportar mucho mas tiempo.

-SEMPAI-grito la joven

En ese momento el conde chasqueo sus dedos a lo cual dos personas mas aparecieron en una gran sombra negra, para lo cual agarraron al joven desmayado para llevárselo junto con el conde, no antes de que este dijera unas palabras.

-JEJEJE parece que la diversión se acabara por ahora pero prepárense que a partir de ahora las cosas no serán tan fáciles para ustedes exorcistas-decia el conde mientras desaparecía a lo lejos

En eso solo quedaron los exorcistas los cuales quedaron atónitos por lo que acababan de ver pero mas cierto nipon el cual con mucho esfuerzo se pudo levantar para luego tratar de agarrar el hombro de la joven frente a el pero esta se adelanto y lo miro para luego decirle algo.

-Que bueno que estés bien kanda-dijo esta con una sonrisa para luego desaparecer y dejar caer un rosario en el suelo

- Pero que fue eso-pregunto lavi quien con ayuda de lenalee pudo caminar hacia donde estaba allen

-No lo se pero parece que las cosas se complicaran desde de ahora-respondía lenalee quien con mucho esfuerzo lograba caminar junto con lavi-Ni-san me puedes oir-

- chicos que les paso están bien-pregunto un preocupado komui

-Se podria decir, por favor envía médicos a ayudarnos, estamos heridos-respondia

-De acuerdo enseguida estarán ahí-respondió komui

**En otro lugar con el conde**

-párese que tendremos que darles una ración extra de energía oscura-decía lulubell viendo al joven inconciente

-No sera necesario-respondió el conde-ya que pronto llegaran los demás integrantes de este nuevo juego, tikky pon y Road ya se están encargando de ese asunto, será mejor que los alcances, ya que podrían necesitar de tu ayuda-

-Entendido maestro-respondió lulubell con una leve reverencia

-Bien será mejor que comience el juego-decía el conde mientras caminaba a lo que parecía un jardín y sentarse en una mesa en la cual estaba una mujer de cabello rubio amarrado en una forma de roza, la cual estaba tomando una taza de te

-Las cosas van tal y como planeamos-pregunto la mujer

-si, van mejor de lo que planeábamos pronto tendremos una fuerza inimaginable y tu podras revivir completamente-respondía el conde mientras comenzaba a reir

-Que bien que el juego comience jajajaja-reía la mujer de forma malvada

**Mientras tanto con los exorcistas**

Estos ya estaban recibiendo tratamiento medico, las heridas de lenalee fueron menores a las que sus tres amigos pero su inocencia fue la que recibio mas daño ya que casi la parte en dos, en cuanto lavi su brazo fue tratado con mucho cuidado para luego diagnosticar que no podria pelear durante algunas semanas asta que su brazo se recuperara por completo, en el caso de allen fue el mas afectado al igual que kanda pero diferencia de este, allen no podia recuperarce tan rapido, asi que tampoco podria ir a alguna mision durante un tiempo, mientras se podia ver a un kanda molesto al no dejarlo ir de la enfermeria, ya sabian que el se curaba con rapidez pero aun asi no lo dejaban ir.

Despues de un rato fue llegando reeven diciendo a la jefa de enfermeras que el supervisor los llamaba pero apenas podia decirlo ya que la jefa de enfermeras empezaba a hacerle una cara de demonio que lo asustaba.

-e…. es … que es l…l…la orden del supervisor -decia tartamudeando reeven-n… no mia

-QUE NO VE QUE ESTAN MAL HERIDOS EN QUE PIENSA ESE SUPERVISOR-

-AYUDA-

- disculpe por pedirle que haga esto pero es necesario solo será para darles información no es para otra caso-hablaba el supervisor komui desde un golem

-No lo puedo permitir-

-Solo por esta vez-decia en forma de suplica

-esta bien solo por esta vez decia resignada-pero asegurate de que no hagan ningun esfuerzo-decia esya en un tono demoníaco

-S…Si-decía este con temor en su voz

Después de eso los exorcistas fueron a la oficina de komui el cual los esperaba, pero en cuento entraron

-LENALEE-gritaba un komui derramando lagrimas

-ni-san-

-QUE BUENO QUE NO TE PASO NADA-llorando a mares-NINGUN DE ESTOS PULPOS TE A PUESTO SUS MANOS ENCIMA ¿VERDAD?-decia aun aferrado a las piernas de su hermana pero fue separado de estas al sentir un gran golpe en la cabeza por parte de su querida hermana

-bueno para que nos hiciste venir asta aquí komui-san-

-Los hice venir fue para darles una noticia-hizo una pausa corta-emos hecho una investigación sobre el joven que los ataco y parece que no es de aquí-

-Bueno si no es de aquí entonces es de otra parte del mundo-dijo algo confundido lavi

-che …solo para eso nos hiciste venir-pregunto un enojado kanda-solo para decirnos que no es de aquí-

-No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es que no es de esta época sino que viene del futuro, parte tampoco es de este país es de uno mas lejano-

-Espera ni-san-decia una lenalee muy confundida-como es posible eso-

-Es posible, sino mal recuerdo kanda ya tubo una experiencia asi hace mas o menos mes y medio-dijo komui captando la atención de kanda-y es un buen momento en que respondas esto ¿Quién es la joven que aparecio para protegerte? y no solo eso ¿de donde sacaste ese rosario?-

-che y eso en que nos serviria saber-

-En mucho kanda ya que es posible que sea una presa mas para el conde-respondio komui haciendo que kanda se exaltara

-Que quieres decir con eso komui-pregunto lavi

-El joven que los ataco fue traído de la misma epoca que la joven que protegio kanda, pero este estaba siendo controlado por el conde, lo mas probable es que use la fuerza misteriosa que les quito en la mision en donde kanda desaparecio para secuestrar a ese joven y los últimos dos que aparecieron al final. Pero si puede hacer eso ahora que sabe quien mas puede reclutar lo mas posible es que tambien la secuestre-explico komui

-Pero de que le serviría secuestrar al azar a jovenes-pregunto allen

-No creo que sea al azar lo mas probable es que tengan una fuerza interior o algún tipo de energía con lo cual el pueda sacar provecho-termino diciendo komui mientras de forma discreta miraba a kanda- y ahora que conoce otro candidato a esa energia lo mas probable es que tambien le espere el mismo destino, asi que kanda-kun me podrias responder esas preguntas, la seguridad de esa joven podria estar en juego

-kanda contesta, que tal si termina como el que nos ataco-decia lenalee

-su nombre es maki-respondio kanda-la conoci cuando la inocencia me mando al futuro y lo del rosario me lo dio ella misma-

-Y por que te lo dio-pregunto lavi curioso

-che … como si te lo fuera a decir-respondio algo enojado

-responde eso por favor kanda es de suma importancia-dijo komui-tal vez eso explica por que aparecio su forma en ese momento-

-"no se lo puedo decir y mas enfrente del estupido conejo, de seguro no me dejaria en paz si supiera de la promesa que le habia hecho"-penso kanda mientras se ruborizaba un poco mientras recordaba la manera en que le habian dado el rosario

-Oye kanda por que te sonrojas-pregunto lenalee

-che.. No lo estoy-contesto mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-claro que si mira-

-kanda-kun por favor responde-decia komui de forma infantil

-esta bien me lo dio por que mnhhjjjkjntjjid-

-QUE-dijeron todos al no entender lo que decia

-yu responde bien que no se te entiende-

-Creo que a bakanda le comio la lengua el gato-dijo allen tratando de provocar a kanda para que hablara

-Que dijiste moyashi-

-Lo que escuchaste o acaso tienes miedo de decirnos-

-claro que no gusano-decia kanda aun mas enojado ya que en parte el moyashi si tenia algo de razon

-Entonces dilo de una vez-

-che… ya me hartaron esta bien se los dire-decia kanda un poco mas calma y dispuesto hablar-ella me lo dio para hacer una promesa con ella-

-y que clase de promesa yu-decía lavi con una mirada perversa

-que seria su amigo si nos volvíamos a ver-contesto kanda rojo como tomate

En el lugar se quedo en total silencio por tal declaración del japonés, después de unos cuantos minutos se escucho una gran risa de parte de lavi y allen

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA INCREIBLE JAJAJAJAJAJA-decian un lavi y allen muerto de la risa

-che callense de una buena vez-

-bueno kanda eso explica por que ese rosario te protegio y por que aparecio su figura, pero lo mas extraño de esto es que para solo ser una imagen sin cuerpo solido alguno, aparecio y logro detener al otro joven-decia komui-lo mas probable es que tengan algo que los conecte-

-komui-san si algo le sirve alcanzamos escuchar como ella le gritaba diciéndole sempai-decia allen

- Que-reacciono komui-entonces si tienen una conexión, entonces no cabe duda que el conde intente secuestrarla, pero mientras tanto seguiremos investigando este asunto, mientras tanto guarden reposo como les indicaron y kanda-kun dejame aquí ese rosario para continuar con esta investigación

Los otros tres exorcistas se retiraban como alma en pena ya que no querian ver que iba hacer kanda cuando le trataran de obligar que dejara ese rosario, después de un rato salio un kanda muy enojado y un komui muy sonriente con el rosario en mano

-Como te fue yu-pregunto lavi animado

-Callate baka usagi-le respondia

-tranquilízate, solo queria preguntarte algo-

-que quieres preguntar-

-Pues…. Si la extrañas-le dijo lavi con una sonrisa picara

-A quien-pregunto ya que no tenia idea a lo que se referia

-pues a maki la joven que te defendio-le respondio lavi sonriendo con una expresion picara en su rostro

-Q….Ue TE HACE PENSAR ESO-le grito kanda muy exaltado

-NO, PUES SOLO LO PENSE-

-no para que lo sepas y no me importa lo que le pase-respondia ya lo bastante enojado como para matar a cualquiera

-uuyy que genio-dijo lavi-de seguro si ella te escuchara se pondría a llorar-

-che como si me importara

**En el futuro **

Mientras tanto dos jóvenes hiban paseando por el centro comercial, eran una chico de cabello largo asta casi la mitad de la espalda de color miel y de ojos del mismo color se veia preocupado por la chica que estaba a su lado

-Segura que estas bien-pregunto el chico

-Si lo estoy, no te preocupes de seguro fue por el calor-respondio con una sonrisa

-como que no me preocupes, si hace como media hora te desmayaste-decia el chico-por favor maki si te sientes mal solo dime

-gracias por preocuparte, yoru-respondió-pero de verdad te lo digo enserio, mientras me encontraba desmayada vi a senpai apunto de que matara a kanda pero me interpuse, no se como pero me reconoció y cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo se desmaya y después ya no recuerdo que paso pero de inmediato me desperte-

-De verdad lo viste haciendo tal cosa-pregunto este-la verdad no creo que senpai haga tal cosa-

-yo también lo pienso pero tiene sentido-decia esta poniendose a pensar-acuérdate que hace dos semanas senpai fue secuestrado y no lo han encontrado, y de repente yo lo veo en un sueño, tal vez nos esta pidiendo ayuda-

-Puede ser pero no es muy seguro, tal vez lo viste en tu sueño por que lo extrañas-respodio yoru-pero tengo una pregunta para ti-

-Cual es-

-Quien es kanda-

-A pues ya te habia contado que cuando estabamos en los angeles fuimos atacados-

-A ya recorde-decía esta con una expresion de sorpresa-te refieres a aquel sujeto que me contaste el cual te regalo ese liston-termino diciendo mientras señalaba el liston con el cual ella tenia amarrado en cabello en media cola de caballo y lo demas de su cabello suelto

-Si, el mismo, espero encontrarlo de nuevo-decia con ilusion en su rostro

-Bueno cambiando de tema por que no vamos a comer algo rico como un helado especial de los que tanto te gustan en ya sabes donde-decia este con una sonrisa

-en verdad vamos a ese lugar-dijo esta con mucha felicidad-yahooo que bien vamos apurate si no quieres que te gane-decia mientras empezaba a correr hacia lo que parecia un café, pero se detuvo de repente al pasar por una tienda donde vendian diversas cosas pero lo que le llamo la atención fue una katana la cual le hizo recordar a cierto japonés, para luego escuchar de repente "_**no para que lo sepas y no me importa lo que le pase"**_ lo cual la dejo muy sorprendida

-aahhh si que corres rápido jejeje-decia mientras se agarraba las rodillas y recuperaba el aliento

-Oye yoru creo que me estoy volviendo loca-

-por que lo dices-

-Por que te escuche la voz de kanda y te aseguro no fue una ilusion-

-El calor debe de estar afectando las neuronas amiga, ven ya vamos a llegar-le dijo mientras le jalaba de la mano preocupado por su amiga y por lo que le acababa de decir pero no se fijo que mientras caminaba choco con una pequeña niña la cual cayo al suelo-a perdoname pequeña-

-Itai-dijo esta quejándose-oye fijate por donde vas-

-perdóname pequeña-decia este ayudandola a levantarse

-yoru ten cuidado-regaño maki-discúlpalo pequeña no te lo tomes a mal mira para recompensar que chocamos contigo te invito un pastel-

-ENSERIO-dijo esta mientras se levantaba muy rapido mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad-gracias de verdad y donde me lo invitan-

-mira un poco adelante ahí un café donde los postres saben deliciosos, ahí te lo invito-termino diciendole mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-SI ERES MUY AMABLE ONEE-CHAN-decia la pequeña mientras abrazaba a maki

-KA-

-ka?-repitio yoru

-KAAAAWWWAAAIIIII /-gritaba mientras tambien abrazaba a la pequeña para luego separarse de ella y hablarle nuevamente-y como te llamas pequeña-

-Me llamo road kamelot-respondio la pequeña-

-Road, que bonito nombre, ven vamos a seguir caminando que no falta mucho para que lleguemos al café-

-HAI-

-oigan no me dejen atrás-decia yoru mientras caminaba del junto a ellas

Despues de un pequeño rato de estar caminando llegaron al café donde se sentia un ambiente de paz y armonia, se fueron a sentar a una mesa los tres, encuanto se sentaon la mesera fue a tomarles su orden

-Bienvenido-decia la mesera haciendo una leve reverencia-que se les ofrece esta vez

-A mi dame un frappuchino de cajeta-dijo yoru

-Como siempre-decia la mesera mientras le miraba de reojo con una sonrisa

-Si-

-para mi un helado especial-decia maki con emoción

-con doble chocolate no?-repondia la mesera

-Si como siempre-

-Ay que sorpresa que veamos una cara nueva-decía la mesera dándose cuenta de la presencia de road

-Si la estamos invitando-respondieron al unisono

-Veamos que se te ofrece pequeña-

-mmm que me recomedaria-

-le preguntas a la persona equivocada pequeña, mejor preguntale a la experta que esta a tu lado-decia la mesera mientras veia a maki con una mirada divertida por ver la expresion de esta

-mmm pues traele una rebana de un pastel de mose de chocolate-

-bien enseguida lo traere-

-neee.. Onee-chan por que sabes que pedir aquí-pregunto road de una forma inocente ya que no entendia como es que los conocian ahí y mas al sentir miradas de las demas mesas

-Es que ….veras-no sabia que responder asi que le lanzo una mirada de nerviosismo a yoru

-lo que pasa es que venimos aquí muy seguido y conocemos muy bien este lugar-respondio con nerviosismo yoru

-oohh ya veo-respondio road

Después de unos minutos les sirvieron sus pedidos, estaban a punto de comerlos muy a gusto asta que de repente una mariposa morada se paro en el hombro de road la cual parecia estar hablando con ella, entonces de la nada road se comió rápidamente el pastel y salio corriendo

-oye que le abra pasado-pregunto maki al ver de la manera en que se habiha ido

-quien sabe, pero bueno cambiemos de tema-dijo yoru

-que te parece si después de que terminemos de comer nos vamos al karaoke o al cine o tambien a los juegos-

-maki, si los dos nos fuéramos a es lugares seria una cita-le decia yoru con una mirada picara

- O_O-se come rápidamente el helado, deja dinero en la mesa y se levanta-s…sera mejor que me vaya por ….m…mi cuenta e…to, bueno sayonara-decia mientras emprendía una huida rápida

-OYE ESPERA NO ERA ENSERIO DE VERDAD NO AHÍ PROBLEMA-decia yoru dejando el dinero sobre la mesa y corriendo tras ella

**En algún lugar del centro comercial**

-oye tikky por que me llamaste tan derrepente-regaño road haciendo un leve puchero-no todos los dias podemos venir al futuro-

-lo se pero hay que terminar esto lo mas posible o el conde se enojara-

-buuu que aguafiestas resultaste-

-Hai, hai bueno toma esta es una foto de los jóvenes a los cuales tenemos que llevar-

-son muchos crees que podamos llevarlos-

-ya hemos pensado en eso-decia lulubell saliendo lo que parecia un tipo de portal

-Ohh parece que tambien te mandaron no es asi-

-Y que piensas que podemos hacer-preguntaba road

-Pues tikky se encargara de las jóvenes y yo de los chicos-termino diciendo lulubell

-y yo que hare-

-Tu te encargaras de abrirnos el portal el cual se encuentra en el centro de este lugar-

-AAAAHHH-grito sorprendida road al ver dos fotos conocidas por ella

-que pasa road-pregunto tikky

-Tikky-llamo road mientras tenia la mirada baja

-Nani-

-mira-decia road mientras le mostraba dos fotos-estos dos jóvenes tambien los teemos que llevar-

-Si por que lo dices-

-POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES, PUEDE AVERLOS ATRAPADO ANTES-regañaba road mientras jaloneaba a tikky de un lado a otro

-tranquila como hiba a saber yo que estabas con ellos-

-bueno yo me encargo de estos dos-

-Bien empecemos, recuerden que nos tendremos que encontrarnos a mas tardar a medio dia-

-hai-dijeron al unísono road y tikky

**En la sección de videojuego**

-uufff al fin logre perderlo-decia un maki cansada-yoru baka como se le ocurre decir ese tipo de cosas-

Cuando ya hiba entrando fue repentinamente empujada al suelo por alguien, cuando trato de levantarse no podia ya que paresia que la persona que la empujo seguía sobre ella

-aggggh por favor levan…tease quien quiera…. que sea-decia con deifuicutad

-Maki que sorpresa encontrarte aquí-le decia la persona

-Are… a eri hace tiempo que no te veo-decia aun aplastada

-Oye que crees ami….-

-antes que nada te puedes levantar de mi ….no puedo respirar O_x-

-Eh?-cuando se dio cuanta se levanto-a perdon no me habia dado cuenta-

-no te preocupes, pero olvidando eso que es lo que me hibas a decir-

-Asi pues mira yo hiba en camino para ir con lie, naj y claudia por que me llamaron diciendome que conocieron a un chico muy guapo y que queria conocernos asi que…-

-Decidiste ir y chocaste conmigo no?-

-Exacto amiga, oye ven a conocerlo tambien-

-Eh,,, no yo voy….-

-Anda anímate ven-decia mientras ya seguía corriendo mientras jalaba a maki con ella

-maaaaatttttteeee _-

Después de un largo rato de correr al fin llegaron donde se escontaban tres chicas y un chico el cual tenia el cabello largo ondulado atado en una coleta baja el cual parecia tener una apariencia misteriosa

-ya estamos aquí-

-que bien y por que hablas en plural-pregunto lie

-a mira a quien traje-decía mientras señalaba a una maki totalmente mareada por tanto jaloneo

- vaya que sorpresa ver que vinieras-decia lie

-que?-decia maki-dilo un poco mas lento es que me mareas y estoy empezando a ver estrellitas

-eri la tragiste arrastrando verdad ¬_¬-decia naj mirandola de forma acusadora

-No solo que todavía no decia que si cuando la iradé solo me adelante un poco-respondia mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-a ver maki tranquilizate y dime cuantos dedos tengo aquí-le decia claudia mientras ponia dos dedos enfrente de ella

-eh pues cuatro-

-NO MAKI NO VAYAS HACIA LA LUZ NOOOO-decia claudia mientras la sangoloteaba como loca

-ya claudia mira ya se esta desmayando-decia naj- a ya se oye lie todavía traes perfume en tu bolsa-

-si por-

-para que lo huela y reaccione-dijo naj mientras le acercaba el perfume a su nariz

-mmm que bien huele-decia ya con normalidad-

-te sientes mejor-pregunto naj

-si gracias-respondio

-bien ahora que ya estamos todas les presentamos a nuestro nuevo amigo-decian las tres chicas mientras le acercaba a eri y a maki al muchacho

-encantado de conocerlas me llamo tikky mikk se presentaba mientras hacia una leve reverencia

-no el gusto es nuestro-decian eri y maki

-bueno es un gusto en estar en presencia de cinco bellas damas las cuales ninguna flor se compara-decia mientras agarraba las manos de cada una y depositar un beso en estas

-no es para tanto-decia lie con un notable sonrojo

-"que elegante"-pensaba naj mientras se acariciaba la mano en la cual le habian besado

-"un príncipe"-pensaba claudia mientras le aparecian corazoncitos en los ojos

-eres muy amable-le decia eri a tikky mientras mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-"es mi imaginación o es demaciado adulador"-pensaba mientras que en su rostro se veia un leve sonrojo

-y bien como les haba a decir pues les invito a comer en un restaurante que esta en el centro de este lugar asi que me harían el honor de acompañarme-pregunto mientras mostraba una sonrisa seductora

-Hai-respondieron cuatro de las cinco chicas

-y bien que me dice esta señorita-decia tikky viendo a maki

-pues la verdad ya tenia otros planes y …..-

-ella dice que si-respondieron por ella-

-eeehhhh-

-bien pues siganme-decia tikky mientras comenzaba a caminar

-oigan que les pasa no decidan por mi-decia enojada maki

-andale solo por esta vez y prometo que ya no te pedire ningun favor mas-decia eri de forma suplicante

-Siiiiiii?-decian las otras tres chicas haciendole ojitos de cordero a medio morir

-saben que a ustedes eso no les funciona en mi ¬_¬-

-si pero valia intentarlo-respondian

-esta bien pero solo esta vez, después me ire por mi cuenta-

-ssiii gracias-decian mientras se ponian cerca de tikky

Despues de unos minutos de caminar llegaron, pero no parecia haber algun restaurante cerca, eso fue lo que pensaron asta que de repente aparecio una joven de cabello largo rubia y con lo que parecía unos lentes negros la cual estaba siendo acompañada de tres chicos los cuales estaban siendo cargados por otros tres tipos para luego ser tirados al suelo, ante esto las muchachas corrieron desesperadamente hacia ellos viendo si estaban bien, poco después llego otra persona solo que esta era una niña y un muchacho el cual tambien fue tirado al suelo por otro tipo.

-parece que lo logramos a tiempo no?-dijo tikky mientras encendia un cigarrillo

-bien comencemos-decia lulubell

-ustede quienes son-pregunto eri con miedo

-No te preocupes si logras sobrevivir te lo responderemos-decia road mientras que parecia abrir algun tipo de puerta-pero para prevenir que alguin se interponga, sera mejor no dejar testigos

Enronces los tipos que hiban con ellos se transformaron y empezaron a matar a cada persona que habia ahí fueran adultos o niños, ante esa aterradora vision empezaron agritar que se detuvieran pero no hicieron caso, de repente del suelo salio una luz negra lo cual empezo absorver alos chicos pero al muchacho que lo trajeron al ultimo estaa siendo absorvido aparte-

-Yoru-gritaba maki-por favor despierta YYYYOOOORRUUU-

Pero no hubo respuesta terminaron siendo absorbidos totalmete, cuando sintieron que chocaron con un suelo parecia que habia llegado a un tipo de ciudad casi en su totalidad destruida solo con uno poco edificios y casa seguían en pie pero en el suelo se veia muchas ropas casi en su totalidad destruidas pero ninguna muestra de vida, pero dejaron eso y vieron que aparte de ellos otros jóvenes de su misma edad o de mayor a la suya, algunas apenas despertando y otros asustados, cuando trataban de acercarse a ellos parecía estar divididos en tres grupos diferentes.

-En donde estoy-decia gustavo recobrando al coniencia

-gustavo que bueno que estes ben-decia lie-pero que te paso-

- no lo se, lo unico que me acuerdo es que estaba camino para comprarme un disco y de repente una mujer me dio que fuera con ella, yo no quise y de la nada unos tipos me golpearon la cabeza-

-ya veo-decia lie

-oigan saben que hacemos aquí?-pregunto lalo el cual parecia haber recuperado la conciencia tambien

-Lalo que bueno que estes bien decia naj mientras lo abrazaba enfusibamente

-Itai que fue lo que paso-pregunto yoite tambien ya recuperado

-Maki donde estamos-pregunto gustavo

-no lo se pero me estoy preocupando-

-Bienvenidos muchachos y felicidades fueron escogidos para volverse uno de los integrantes de la familia de los noah-decia el conde el cual estaba el los cielos volando con lero

-QUE-

-pero primero tendrán que pelear contra este amigo suyo para que decidamos que papel ocuparan-

-ese es…-dijo najla

-Luka senpai- termino diciendo maki sorprendida ya que se parecia a tal y como lo habiha visto en su sueño

-bien que comience el show-dijo el conde mientras que luka comenzaba a atacarlos

-luka senpai por favor despiete-decia najla mientras se encontraba en el suelo

-AA se me olvidaba decirles no solo el esta en este juego saluden a mis akumas que tambien tendran que sobrevivir a ellos-decia el conde el cual parecia estar disfrutand de tal acto

-CORRAN TODOS, RAPIDO-grito maki a los cuatro vientos mientras todos los jóvenes comenzaban a correr por diferentes rumbos

En cuanto comenzaron a correr de los 30 jóvenes que habia al principio la mitad ya habia sido asesinada por los akumas, todos seguian corriendo, alguno escapando de los akumas o de luka el cual atacaba sin piedad alguna, cuando parecia que ya estaban casi a fuera de aquel lugar luka apareció agarrando del cuello a gustavo estrangulándolo

-vaya parece que tenemos otro descalificado-decia el conde

-No lo permitiré-decia maki tacleando a luka para luego el soltara a Gustavo y volver a huir

-gustavo vamos sigue corriendo-decia en vos baja lie la cual se encontaba escondida

-"maldición si tansolo tuviera el poder para poder hacerle frente"-pensaba maki mientras corria con gustavo alajandose lo mas posible de ahí-"dios por favor que alguien nos ayude"-

**Con los exorcistas**

komui se encontraba en su oficina investigando sobre el rosario cuando este resivio la noticia de que en la misma ciudad en la que habian estado allen, lenalee, lavi y kanda estaba siendo nuevamente atacada pero no solo por akumas si no que tambien por aquel muchacho,

No le dio el tiempo suficiente de reaccionar cuando el rosario comenzo a brillar y empezo a mostrar como si fuera un video lo que estaba pasando

-Maldicion. Reveer llama a allen y a los demas rapido-

-entendido-

Despues de unos minutos llegaron los llamados y en cuanto entraron se quedaron perplejos al ver tal cosa muchas personas siendo asesinados por akumas mientras que otras trataban de escapar y el joven con el cual pelearon no hace mucho atacando si piedad

-Komui que significa esto-pregunto lavi

-no tengo idea solo que esto esta pasando en este momento-

-miren-dijo lenalee captando la atención de los presentes para lueego mirar como un joven estaba siendo estrangulado.

-komui ahí que apurarnos de lo contrario todos moriran-dijo allen para luego quedar sorprendidos al ver a una joven tacleando al otro joven para rescatar a su amigo y luego huir-komui esa era-

-si lo se por eso los llame los mandaran excepto tu lenalee pero no iran solos iran con los generales que se encuentran ahí, bien vayan rapido solo tengan cuidado de no esforzarse mucho-

-Hai-dijeron para partir en marcha

**M-Bien espero que les guste este capitulo axepto como siempre sugerencia criticas o lo que quieran decirme **

**Yoite-bien entonces esta vez es Itziwitzi**

**M-gracias por comentarme espero que este cap sea de tu agrado **

**Lalo-pobre de mi no me a tocado T_T**

**M-tranquilo mira como recompensa la próxima vez dejare que hagas la presentación si ^^u**

**Lalo-snif de verdad lo prometes**

**M-si de verdad asi que no llores **

**Lalo-Bueno si lo pones asi **

**M-bien continuemos, les dejare un adelante del siguiente cap**

**Capitulo 5- Despertar y ¿Transformacion?**

**-**que fue ese poder extraño komui-pregunto el general Cross

-No lo se pero es una suerte que sigan con vida ellos dos a un después de pelear casi asta morir

-y que piensan hacer con los sobrevivientes-pregunto la general klaud

-esperaremos que se recuperen y los interrogaremos par…-

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-se escucho desde la enfermeria

-que pasa-preguntaron todos pero cuando llegaron vieron una gran bola de humo cuando vieron lo que habia adentro en lugar de ver unos jóvenes vieron en su lugar a unos niños de 5 años y uno de 6 años

-Mami-dijo uno-WWWWWWWWUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA MAMIII

--todos los demas

-QUE LES HICISTE KOMUI-

**M-espero que les haya gustado**

**TODOS -QUE LO DISFRUTEN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5-Despertar y ¿Trasformacion?**

Mientras los jóvenes eran atacados por luka y a la vez por los akumas, solo quedaban muy pocos ya que los que todavía estaban con vida apenas si podian ocultarse en algun lugar.

-maldición que podemos hacer-se preguntaba maki mientras estaba escondida con gustavo

-tenemos que correr y pedir ayuda-respondia gustavo

-pero de nada serviria, los unicos con el poder de derrotar a los akumas son los exorcistas-

-y en donde estan esos exorcistas-pregunto gustavo-a ver respondeme-

-no lo se crees que si lo supiera estaría preocupada-

De repente te escucho un gran grito de lo cual maki y gustavo conocían, lo cual hizo k se asomaran un poco de donde estaban para luego ver a lie apunto de ser asesinada por la guadaña de luka, en ese momento todo paso en cámara lenta, se veía a dos jóvenes corriendo la chica trataba de quitarle la guadaña a luka y el otro chico ayudaba a la chica en el suelo y luego se alejaban lo mas rápido posible.

-por favor luka senpai…. Abra los ojos-le decia maki a luka el cual no parecia haber escuchado sus palabras

-jejejeje de nada servirá que le hables ahora tu voz no lo alcanza-decia el conde-ahora el esta totalmente sumido en la oscuridad absoluta y pronto lo acompañares en ese lugar-

-eso n…..no….lo perm….permitire-decia mientras hacia fuerza hacia delante de su cuerpo haciendo retroceder a luka poco a poco,para luego darle una patada en el estomago y quitarle su guadaña-genia lo log….pero que pasa-cuando al fin logro quitarsela y tenerla en su poder, una energia negra salía del arma ocasionando que las masnos de maki se quemara un poco, por lo tanto ella lo solto de inmediato

-jejeje es inútil mejor ríndete de una vez-decía el conde muy divertido pero de repente este mismo volteo su rostro hacia atrás de el-que lastima me tendré que retirar por el momento, luka encárgate de ellos no tardare-

-Si conde-respondió este

-luka senpai por favor reacc,,,-

No pudo continuar hablando ya que a una velocidad increíble el ya se encontraba a espaldas de ella con la guadaña alzada a punto de cortarla, en cuanto ella reacciono se hizo a un lado pero no fue lo suficiente ya que aun después desde haber hecho ese corte dio un pequeño giro a donde ella estaba y logro hacer una especie de ráfaga de viento haciendo que ella saliera volando asta chocar con muro de una manera muy brusca

-"mal…..maldición que puedo hacer"-pensaba mientras trataba de levantar la vista hacia delante para luego sorprenderse que sus amigos la estaban protegiendo

-no dejaremos que le toques un solo pelo-decía lie

-Ya no huiremos-decía eri

-también nosotros podemos pelear-decían todos en unísono

Pero a pesar de todo también fueron atacados solo que mas abruptamente ya que de la misma forma en que apareció detrás de maki este se encontraba enfrente de ellos ya haciendo su ataque a lo cual fue distinto ya que este fue como un doble corte lastimando a las chicas un poco pero para los chicos fue diferente ya que ellos se aseguraron de protegerlas recibiendo daño en piernas y brazos las cuales sangraban mucho

-maldición-decía yoite con rabia en su voz mientras cai de rodillas en el suelo el cual se tiño de rojo

-ni siquiera pudimos resistir un solo ataque-repetía lalo también cayendo de rodillas

-este es nuestro fin-decía gustavo mientras esperaba el golpe final junto con sus otros dos compañeros

-MINAAAAAAA-gritaban cuatro jóvenes

Pero de repente detrás de ellas una luz blanca que pasaba a gran velocidad, la cual se interpuso en el ataque de luka haciéndolo parar, solo se sintió una gran ráfaga de viento por el gran impacto de ambas fuerzas, en cuanto los presente abrieron los ojos se sorprendieron al ver que maki tenia agarrada la punta de la guadaña como si se tratara de una simple hoja

-gomen senpai de verdad lo quiero mucho-decia maki-pero ni siquiera a usted le dejare…QUE LASTIME A MIS AMIGOS-decia mientras de estar agarrando la punta de la guadaña paso a agarrar el brazo de luka, para luego lanzarlo lejos de ellos-chicos se pueden mover-pregunto

-Un poco, pero que te paso ¿ por que brillas?-pregunto gustavo mientras naj lo ayudaba con las heridas que tenia

-no lo se pero, siento que esta fuerza a estado dentro de mi durante mucho tiempo, como decirlo que a sido parte de mi desde que nací-decia mientras apretaba sus manos-de todas maneras pueden levantarse-

-un poco-respondio yoite

-no me subestimes amiga mía-decia gustavo ya levantándose-crees que unos rasguños asi podrian con nosotros-

-bueno no lo creo pero no solo eres tu tambien los demas-

-ya estamos mejor gracias-respondieron yoite y lalo en unísono

-bien, chicas por favor ayúdenles a correr de aquí si tienen alguna complicación-les decia maki a sus amigas

-espera que estas planeando hacer-pregunto claudia preocupada

-voy a tratar de hacer que vuelva en si, por eso mismo, no quiero que se involucren-

-ni lo pienses-le decia gustavo-si te quedas nosotr…..-

-no ustedes se van, es lo mejor por ahora-

-pero puedes morir-le decia eri con gran preocupacion en sus ojos-por favor ven con nosotros

-no puedo asta que senpai reaccione, si no lo hago yo quien mas lo haría-les respondia mientras volteaba a verlos-les prometo que no morire que saldre viva de esto

-esta bien confiaremos en ti-decia gustavo mientras empezaba a caminar junto con los demas

-asta entonces tu serás el encargado de cuidarlos entendiste-le decia mientras veai que este le hacia una afirmación con si dedo

Despues de que se separaran en una gran nueve de polve se veia a luka corriendo hacia ella con un pequeño hilo de sangre cayendo por su rostro, mientras que ella tambien empezaba a correr hacia donde el estaba para luego solo ver un gran estallido de luz por el ataque de ambos

Mientras tanto se veía a un grupo de exorcistas corriendo a gran velocidad hacia donde todo estaba sucediendo, cuando estaban a punto de llegar una gran cantidad de akumas aparecieron desde nivel 1 al 4 interponiéndose en su camino pero entre ellos apareció el conde

-hace cuanto tiempo que no nos veíamos exorcistas-decia el conde con una risa diabolica-pero lamento decirles que aquí acaba su camino, lo lamentable es que no podre quedarme para admirar sus muertes ya que me ha surgido un problema, bueno dejare a esta amiguita para que observe su pelea-les decia mientras desparecia y una teasse aparecia en su lugar

-Que perdida de tiempo mejor empecemos con la divercion-decia el general sokaro mientras activaba su inocencia para comenzar a pelear

-como siempre tan impaciente-decia el general tiedoll que tambien activaba su inocencia pero mientras lo hacia todos escucharon un gran estruendo-are… que a sido eso-

-ah-suspiro el general cross-no lo se pero sera mejor acabar con esto lo mas pronto posible, baka deshi tu adelántate y trata de ayudar a esos jóvenes que están mas adelante-

-ha….hai-

Pero en ese momento detrás de los akumas se escuchaban gritos de personas las cuales fueron escuchadas tambien por los akumas los cuales ya estaban apuntando hacia ellos pero no les fue permitido ya que fueron destruidos al momento por lau jimi y por la judgement del general cross pero no fue suficiente ya que mas akumas se acercaban.

-se lo prometi a maki-decia gustavo para si mismo-POR ESO YO LOS PROTEGERE-gritaba gustavo mientas apretaba sus puños y se ponia en posición como para dar un puñetazo mientras que un pequeño grupo de akumas se acercaban a el

-ese sujeto esta loco-decia la general klaud mientras que trataba de hacer que lau jimi llegara hacia donde estaba ese joven

Pero de la nada la inocencia que estaba a poder del general tiedoll salio a direccion del joven para luego dejar salir una gran brillo de color verde a cual termino de destruir a los akumas que estaban a punto de atacar a ese joven, cuando esa luz desaparecio se podia ver a ese mismo joven pero ahora un poco debajo de parte de arriba de sus dedos salian un tipo de garras las cuales dejaron sorprendidos a todos.

-que es este poder-se repetia una y otra vez gustavo pero fue sacado de esas preguntas al ver que mas akumas se acercaban asi que no perdio el tiempo y empezo a destruirlos-chicos sigan ustedes yo me encargare de distraerlos-

-estas loco-le gritaba eri

-no lo estoy, esto es algo que haré por que lo prometi, ahora tu estaras a cargo de protegerlos-le decía gustavo mientras continuaba pelando

- pero…yo… yo no….. Puedo-decia mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a caer de su rostro para luego caer de rodillas al suelo-no importa es mejor morir-

-TONTA LEVANTATE-le gritaban sus amigas al ver a los akumas cerca de ella, entonces najla corrió lo mas rápido posible para ayudarla

- "poder….necesito poder para poder protegerlos"-pensaba mientras se paraba enfrente ella -"por favor dios tambien dame poder"-

-Nani-dijo la general klaud al ver como brillaba una de las inocencias que tenia en su poder, para luego esta misma dirigirse hacia donde estaba najla y formar un tipo de brazalete en su mano izquierda la cual estaba a punto de ser atacada hizo un momento con su mano izquierda haciendo que del suelo surgieran grandes puntas de hielo destruyendo a mas de los akumas que los estaban atacando

-Que esta pasando aquí-se preguntaban los exorcistas al ver tal reacción de la inocencia tan repentina

-ja quien hubiera dicho que alguno de esos jóvenes serian compatibles-decía cross quien seguía disparando-parece que has conseguido una nueva aprendiz klaud-

-mejor concéntrate en tus asuntos-respondió esta

-Yu-kun vamos va y ayuda a tu hermano pequeño-le decía el general Tiedoll a kanda

-a quien crees que le dices yu-decía enojado por tales palabras

-calma será mejor ayudarles-decía lavi

-che….no me subestimes-decía kanda

Después de esa pequeña discusión empezó una larga pelea de la cual gustavo y najla participaban, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que sus armas al no estar de totalmente forjadas les hacia estar en un estado de fatiga muy grande lo cual ocasiono que de un momento a otro ya no pudieran pelear mas mientras eran ayudados por el general tiedoll, lavi, kanda y allen, pero en cuanto los ayudaron a alejarse de ese lugar algunos de los cuales se encontaban heridos se empezaron a desmayar ya que al hacer un gran esfuerzo de correr y al perder una gran cantidad de sangre apenas si dos de ellos podian estar concientes

-por fa….vor ayú…denla-decia lie apenas conciente

-a quien pequeña-preguntaba el general tiedoll-a quien quieres que ayudemos-

-a …. mi ami…..ga ….maa…..maki-trataba de decir con mucho esfuerzo levanto su mano derecha señalando la ciudad-esta …..e….en es…..esa…ciudad pe…pele…pelando con….-fue lo ultimo que dijo para luego desmayarse

-parece que ya no pudo mas-decia el general tiedoll viendo como estaba-llamen al cuartel general y diganles que vayan preparando a los medicos-

-hai-dijo lavi mientras trataba de comunicarse-oye yu-

No hubo respuesta alguna ya que estaba en un tipo de shock al escuchar lo que la chica había dicho, ante esto iba a empezar a correr en dirección para la ciudad pero de repente te sintió un gran estruendo proveniente de ese lugar para luego ver una luz blanca y una negra chocar entre si varias veces, pero entonces se vio como la luz blanca era brutalmente impulsada hacia donde ellos estaban, antes que esta chocara con ellos esa misma luz se detuvo con mucho esfuerzo haciendo que se alzara una gran nube de polvo, cuando esta paso kanda se quedo sorprendido al ver que la luz blanca era maki la cual no había notado su presencia

-mal….di…cion-decia entre cortadamente por el gran cansancio que tenia y mas al estar muy lastimada, ya que se veia como caia grandes cantidades de sangre de su pierna izquierda y de su brazo derecho las cuales se veia que estaban siendo amarradas por un pedaso de tela blanca la cual perecía a su vestido blanco que tenia puesto el cual estaba tambien casi destrozado-SENPAI POR FAVOR REACCIONE-grito a la gran luz negra que estaba enfrente de ellos

-mis ordenes fueron claras, tengo que destruir-decia mientras caminaba hacia ella dejando ver que al igual que maki estaba muy mal herido ya que tambien se veia que estava sangrando mucho de su hombro izquierdo y de su pierna derecha

-entonces seguiré peleando con usted-decia mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, para que luego su sangre que estaba cayendo al suelo esta se elevara para luego ir a su mano derecha para formar una katana carmesí la cual parecía emanar una fuerza poderosa-no dejare que siga en ese estado me escucho SENPAI-cuando dijo esto ultimo empezo a correr a una velocidad inimaginable al igual que el mientras soltaban un grito de guerra para luego dejar ver una gran explosión de energias

-que rayos sucede aquí-se preguntaba en general cross-primero dos muchachos que son compatibles con la inocencia y después una chica que pelea con un tipo que esta siendo controlando por el conde, que rayos planeaba el conde con estos chicos-

-no lo sabemos-contesto allen-pero cuando nos enfrentamos con ese sujeto apenas si pudimos defendernos sin hacerle rasguño alguno, pero esa chica esta pelando a la par con el-

-no digas "esa" baka moyashi su nombre es maki-dijo algo enojado kanda lo que ocasiono que se le quedaran viendo un poco sorprendidos

-bueno yu no es momento que tengamos que saber nombres, sera mejor concentrarse e …..-fue interrumpido brutalmente al sentir otra vez esas energias chocando entre si pero esta vez era mas poderosa tanto que destruyo de paso a los akumas restantes, lo que ocasiono que también el general Tiedoll tuviera que activa el marked of eden para protegerlos de ese gran despliegue de poder-cuanto poder pueden estar usando esos dos-

-no lo se pero párese que es mas de lo que nosotros podríamos utilizar con la inocencia-decía el general cross-de verdad esto se esta poniendo peligroso-

-je acaso estas asustado cross-decia el general sokaro en forma de burla

-la verdad no solo que si esos dos siguen utilizando tales fuerzas podrian morir-respondia

-maestro es enserio-pregunto allen alterado

-acaso crees que bromearía con algo de esa magnittud-

-eto…..-

Entonces de la nada escucharon un grito horrible que dejo sorprendidos a los exorcistas, cuando el general tiedoll abrio un poco el marked of eden se podia ver una horrible escena donde se podía ver como la punta de la guadaña estaba atravesando un la mano izquierda de maki la cual no podia reprimir sus gritos de dolor que estaba sintiendo poco a poco, después la punta fue sacada de ahí para luego luka darle una patada en el estomago y mandarla a volar lejos de ahí, maki trato de detener su propia caida con ayuda de su katana hecha de su sangre, pero no fue lo suficiente ya que aunque logro detenerse un poco cayo con una rodilla al suelo por tal perdida de sangre que tenia por toda su pelea

-senpai por favor recuerde quien es, que quiere, sus deseos y tambien…..-decia mientras empezaba a romper en llanto-recuerde quien soy yo-le decia mientras levantaba su rostro que estaba en lagrimas y lo veia cara a cara ya que el se encontraba ya enfrente de ella a punto de dar otro ataque, pero no lo hizo ya que parecia que estaba reaccionando

-ma-

-eh-

-Ma….ki-dijo mientras soltaba la guadaña

-senpai ya reacciono que bien-decia mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el muy lentamente tratando de tocarlo

-no te acerques-le decia de una forma alterada

-eh-

-por favor huye de aquí si esto sigue asi ….podria matarte y eso es lo que menos quiero-

-senpai no diga eso , se que usted es incapaz de hacer tal cosa, ya lo acaba de demostrar-

-TE AQUIVOCAS SOY DE LO PEOR POR ESO ESTA PASANDO ESTO ASI QUE APROVECHA ESTA OPORTUNIDAD Y ACABA CON MI MISERABLE VIDA-gritaba luka alterado mientras una lagrima caia por su rostro-ACABA CONMIGO DE UNA VEZ YA QUE SIN ELLA…..SIN ELLA…..NO VALGO NADA-termino diciendo mientras empezaba a llorar

-no diga eso ya que sin ti yo no estaria aquí tratando de ayudarte-decia esta mientras caminaba un poco mas rapido hacia el-lo recuerdas no es asi-pregunto de forma nostalgica-el dia en que yo pensaba eso mismo tambien, pero tu me diste animos y me apoyaste, por eso ahora yo tambien estare a tu lado asta el final-dijo esto ultimo ya estando frente a el

-tu….argggg-se quejo de dolor alejandose

-senpai que sucede-

-ayúdame esta tra…..tando de salir…..otra vez-

-quien senpai-

-el noah que esta dentro de mi-respondia

-usted puede contra el, intentelo sacar de tu interior-

-NO..NO PUEDO-

-no se rinda SENPAI-le dijo mientras corria hacia el para luego abrazarlo volviendo a llorar-por favor no te rindas…. luka-

-gracias ma…..argggggggg-volvio quejarse-sueltame podria lastimarte

-no lo haré te dije que estaría asta el final contigo y eso voy hace-dicho estoy volvio a brillar aun mas fuerte pero esta vez esta luz desprendia una calidez indescriptible, ante esto se veia como del cuerpo de luka salía una energia muy oscura de a cual se escuchaba un grito desgarrador, para luego mostras una sobra oscura la cual habia tomado forma humana haciendo un cuerpo solido y con ojos rojos, dejando a un luka muy agotado el cual estaba siendo sostenido por maki-LUKA

-maldita como te atrevas-decía la sombra mientras atrai por inercia la guadaña en el suelo y se dirigía a atacarla, pero no le fue permitido ya que fue detenido por la persona menos esperada

-no dejare-decia luka sosteniendo la guadaña-QUE LE PONGAS UNA MANO ENSIMA-termino diciendo mientras lo aventaba lejos de ellos

-senpai se encuentra bien-pregunto preocupada maki al ver tal acción de luka

-si no te preocupes-respondio mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de maki mientras la acariciaba muy suavemente-gracias por confiarme pero quiero que hagas una cosa mas-

-lo que sea-

-ya no me llames senpai sino luka como hace unos momentos-le dijo mentras le dedicaba una sonrisa deslumbrante la cual maki nunca había visto-pero ahora quiero que tambien me ayudes a destruir a ese noah-

-si encantada en eso-le decia mientras veían como el noah se acercaba hacia ellos

-me las pagaran-les dijo mientras hacia su ataque con la guadaña

Cuando el noah ataco ambos lo esquivaron a una velocidad inimaginable para luego aparecer a los lados de este y ambos darle con su pierna un golpe en el estomago muy fuerte estrellándolo en el suelo, luego de eso ambos dieron unos giros en el arire para luego caer de picada sobre el mientras que empezaban a brillar como cuando peleaban el uno contra el otro solo que esta vez ambas energias estaban en una armonia total que cuando tocaron la superficie en donde estaba el noah en el suelo hizo un gran estruendo junto con una gran ventisca de viento, pero no fue suficiente ya que ambos fueron aventados a una gran distancia

-ja creian que con ese diminuto poder podrian deshacerse de mi-preguntaba con sarcasmo-pues estan equivocados son solo bas…..-fue interrumpido por resivir un gran atque probeniente de luka-como te atreves-

-no que muy valiente-le decia luka de forma retadora-nunca te perdonare que hayas usado mi cuerpo para lastimar a maki eso definitivamente no te lo perdonare-le decia mientras corria hacia el para pelear contra el pero era complicado ya que por la perdida exagerada de sangre y a la gravedad de sus heridas mas el cansancio y estrés que estaba acumulando al haber sido separado del noah le era casi imposible moverse sin tener que hacer una gran esfuerzo, pero no resistio mucho ya que se desplomo en el suelo apenas conciente

-ja mira quien lo dice un debiluc…-otra vez fue interrumpido por otro ataque- otra vez ahora quien

-no te abras olvidado de mi-

-ja como si me importara-

-deberia importante ya que yo sere quien acabe contigo-

-eres interesante pero si no lo has notado si tu senpai no pudo conmigo menos tu-decia de manera triunfadora pero no duro mucho ya que maki habia desaparecido de donde estaba-maldicion-dijo mientras veia como ella se alejaba de ahí con luka para luego dejarlo donde estaban los exorcistas para luego ponerse frente a donde ellos estaban siendo protegidos

-por favor aléjense un poco-pidio ella amablemente

-estas loca o que crees que venimos a jugar o que, mejor vente aquí y yo terminare esta pelea porti-le dijo el general sokaro

-no me refiero a eso-explico con mucha tranquilidad-mire al noah-dijo

En ese momento el general sokaro solo hizo una mueca de desacuerdo para luego cambiar a una de sorpresa al ver que el noah estaba como sufriendo un tipo de transformación (muy parecida a cuando el akuma nivel cuatro ataco el cuartel general para luego recibir una bala del general cross)

-no me refiero a que el los alcance sino que yo los golpee-dijo mientras otra vez era rodeada de esa luz blanca solo que esta vez era aun mas poderosa la cual era disparada hacia el noah

-no creo que pueda hacerle daño-dijo el general cross

-si llegado al limite no creo que….-no pudo seguir ya que veai como el noah se desintegraba poco a poco pero luego de una de las partes del noah formaban un gran puño que se dirigia a maki

-lo siento-dijo mientras que la mano era cortada por lo que parecia que el viento mismo lo cortaba

-nosotros creiamos en dios-se escuchaba que decia el noah-y aun asi..-hizo pausa-queramos mas de el

-no me habia dado cuenta antes por que estaban en el cuerpo de luka-decia mientras seguia destruyendo los ataques del noah

-teniamos rencor hacia el-volvio hacer pausa-y aun así queríamos estar a su lado-

-si, pero sabes aunque sea una vez mas intenta que tu alma este en paz-hizo una pequeña pausa mientas que creaba una pequeña piedra con su sangre para luego lanzarla al aire-no te mientas a ti mismo-dijo mientras veia como el noah se acercaba hacia ella a punto de atacar pero la piedra que lanzo ya estaba cayendo a lo cual ella levanto su mano derecha para luego apuntar como si fuera a tirar una moneda con su pulgar-SOLO UNA VEZ MAS-dijo esto ultimo mientras daba su ultimo golpe con la piedra que habia hecho la cual atravesó al noah con una gran fuerza, este solo se desvanecía poco a poco para luego desaparecer por completo

-asombroso-dijo lavi el cual estuvo atento a toda la pelea haciendo su deber como un buen bookman

-al fin-dijo muy bajo pero audible para todos-todo…acabo-fue lo ultimo que decia mientras se desplomaba completamente en el suelo mientras estaba saliendo de sus heridas grandes cantidades de un liquido carmesí

-lavi ya contactaste a komui-pregunto el general tiedoll alarmado

-si enseguida vendrá aquí-

-cross como esta es chico-pregunto klaud

-nada bien, esta teniendo una hemorragia muy grande apenas si puedo deterla decia mientras que estaba haciendo presión en las heridas-sera mejor esperar un poco para que los atiendan bien-

-no tenemos ese tiempo estos dos chicos necesitan tratamiento rápidamente-decia la general klaud mientras tenia en sus brazos a maki tratando de hacer presión sobre sus heridas con parte de su uniforme de exorcista-han perdido demasiada sangre, avisen a komui que llevare a estos dos a ya inmediatamente-dijo mientras hacia que lau jimi los agarrara con cuidado para luego llevárselo con toda rapidez.

Poco después de que se fuera la general klaud llegaron los médicos por los demás muchachos, fue poco tiempo ya que para que no sufrieran demasiada perdida de sangre lo hicieron lo mas rápido posible, pero en cuanto se fueron entre los restos de los akumas se encontraba aun teasse la cual se encontraba escondida para luego ir hacia donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de sangre aun fresca, si que se poso sobre ella e hizo con sus patas un tipo de capsula la cual se la llevo

Mientras tanto en la orden oscura se veía a un montón de enfermeras y médicos corriendo con mucha prisa a una sala de cirugías con dos chicos gravemente heridos, mientras tanto los demás estaban siendo atendidos también con mucho cuidado ya que aunque no fueran tan severas aun asi eran algo profundas, luego de un muy largo rato los jóvenes estaban en camas descansando pero no se sabia nada de los otros dos jóvenes que seguian en cirugia

-komui no crees que ya tardaron mucho con esos dos-pregunto lavi algo inpaciente

-si pero no se puede hacer nada ya que según el diagnostico que me dieron hace poco una de las enfermeras en que el joven tiene una gran hemorragia lo cual dificulta que le quiten pedazos incrustados de…..-fue interrumpido

-como que fragmentos incrustados-pregunto allen sorprendido-en que momento le paso-

-parece que mucho podría decirse que el conde para hacer que el y el noah fueran uno solo le puso un aparto de energía oscura el cual estaba dentro de el pero según me contaron ustedes este salio así que el artefacto salio pero no por completo ya que quedaron unos restos dentro de el-termino la explicación komui mientras todos se encontraban sorprendidos por tal cosa dicha-bueno eso pasa con el bueno aparte de tener algunos huesos rotos pero ella también esta grave ya que al no tener completo control sobre sus resientes poderes su cuerpo sufrió mucho para poder resistir esa cantidad de fuerza pero mas al tener que pelear tanto tiempo conteniendo sus fuerzas es lo que mas hizo que su cuerpo se sobre excediera, aparte que perdió demasiada sangre, un poco mas y ninguno de los dos estaria vivo en este momento-hizo una breve pausa para luego continuar-hizo bien en traerlos inmediatamente general klaud-

-no es nada solo cumplí con mi deber, además que son realmente esos chicos-pregunto

-no lo se pero solo puedo asegurar que son humanos como nosotros-dijo mientras de la sala de cirugias salía un doctor-como estan-pregunto komui

-todo fue un éxito, en este momento es tan estables-respondio el doctor-la verdad es todo un milagro que se encuentren con vida

- por que lo dice doctor-pregunto el general tiedoll

-por sus heridas y por la perdida sorprendente de sangre durante la operación-dijo el doctor-la verdad en que creo que siguen vivos gracias a sus deseos de vivir-

-eso esperemos doctor-dijo komui

-en este momento empezaremos a trasladarlos a la enfermeria-dijo el doctor

-bien entonces prosigan-dijo komui haciendo espacio para que salieran

En ese momento se veian dos camillas saliendo de ese lugar con dos chicos inconcientes pero no paso desapercibido por parte de kanda que noto algo que le hizo reaccionar y detener la camilla de la joven

-señor por favor suelta la camilla-dijo una de las enfermeras pero este ni caso le hizo solo se inmuta a preguntarle algo al doctor

-dígame de donde saco esto-pregunto al doctor mientras levantaba con cuidado la muñeca del lado izquierdo mostrando un liston en ella

-a ella lo traía en su cabello pero no se como se dio cuenta de que se lo estabamos quitando que reacciono durante un pequeño minuto pidiéndonos que si se lo quitábamos se la pusiéramos de nuevo-explico en doctor

-de verdad pudo hacer eso en su condición-pregunto lavi sorprendido por tal acto explicado

-si lo hizo, pienso que debe ser muy importante para ella, si hizo tal cosa en su estado, pero si cumplimos y se la pusimos otra vez-

Después de eso se hizo un silencio incomodo el cual se disipo por komui el cual les dijo que en una hora fueran a su oficina ya que ahora el tenia que confirmar algunas cosas, después de esto cada quien se fue para su lado.

**En el futuro**

Se encontraba una mujer de unos treinta tantos caminando de aquí para a ya mientras veia de reojo un reloj de la pared el cual indicaba que eran las diez de la noche, esta estaba en una cocina la cual se veia unos platillos con una deliciosa comida casera preparada, pero la mujer seguia preocupada

-"dios mió por que tarda tanto maki, que no llamara a casa a estas horas me esta preocupando demasiado"-pensaba para si misma la mujer-creo que me estoy poniendo demasiado tensa de seguro tendra una buena explicación, mejor pongo las noticias para dejar de pensar cosas raras"-en ese momento se dirigió hacia la sala donde estaba la televisión, se sentó y la prendió con el control remoto pero cuando la prendio y escucho lo que decían quedo sorprendida

**Noticias: En las noticias de hoy, en el centro comercial del sur se detecto una gran amasacre de personas de las cuales las autoridades no quisieron hablar al respecto, pero un video aficionado de uno de los pocos sobrevivientes que lograron escapar de ahí, enseguida lo pasaremos **

En ese momento se veia como unos monstruos atacaban a la gente y como esta se volvia polvo, pero después se veia como estaban en el centro de todo eso unos jóvenes los cueles eran absorbidos por algo y como uno de ellos gritaba un nombre, encuanto escucho la voz y vio la cara de la persona se quedo perpleja totalmente, en eso llamaron a su casa.

-S…..ssi quien habla-

-hola señora somos del vaticano-respondio un hombre-quisiera que en este momento salga de su casa y nos acompañe

-Eh…pero por que lo siento pero tengo que primero ir a la policia e….es que no se si me creeria pero mi hija es uno de los…-

-lo sabemos por eso nosotros los ayudaremos a ella y sus amigo pero primero salga de su casa y apague todo lo de su casa, nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto-dijo el hombre desde el teléfono

-esta bien-afirmo la mujer antes de colgar el teléfono poco después salio de su casa y vio que ahí se encontraba una limosina a la cual entro y se sorprendió al ver a los demás padres de lo muchachos los cuales tambien se veian preocupados, cuando entro una voz se escucho en la limosina

-bien señores en este momento les hablaremos sobre lo que esta pasando y sobre la situación de sus hijos, tambien les hablaremos de cómo seran sus vidas a partir de ahora pero tendran que esperar un poco mas ya que la persona que viene del vaticano es quien se los explicara mientras tanto disfruten del paseo mientras llegamos a nuestro destino

En el pasado

Ya era mas de la hora acordada por komui y este no llegaba, ya la mayoria estaba desesperado asta pensaban irse, pero en eso escucharon que detrás de la puerta la risa de komui, cuando este entro se podia ver que tenia ocho artefactos extraños para ellos a lo cual algunos se espantaron al pensar que eran unos experimentos de komui

-lamento la demora pero es que tardaron en entregarme estas cosas-

-n….ni-san no seran experimento tuyos verdad-

-quisiera decir que si pero no son cosas de nuestros visitantes del futuro-

-y se puede saber como los conseguiste-pregunto el general cross

-manda algunos buscadores a ver a la ciudad si se encontraban algunos mas sobrevivientes, pero no hubo rastro alguno pero por casualidad dieron con estos artefactos los cuales estan ilesos por suerte, encontraron mas de este tipos de cosas pero de diferente diseño solo que estaban rotos-dijo con alegria mientras empezaba a reir repentinamente-

-disculpa komui-san pero de que te ríes-pregunto allen mientras caían unas gotitas detrás de su cabeza

-a es que mira esto-dijo mientras mostraba uno de esos artefactos los cuales estaban reproduciendo imágenes-tarde mucho en averiguar como funcionaba pero al final logre averiguarlo-decia komui mientras tomaba una postura de superioridad

-cof cof pero para que querías vernos aquí komui-pregunto lavi

-a pues para aclarar las dudas que seguramente tienen ahora-

-bien al fin podras contestarnos-dijo el general sokaro

**-**que fue ese poder extraño komui-pregunto el general Cross

-No lo se pero es una suerte que sigan con vida ellos dos a un después de pelear casi asta morir

-y que piensan hacer con los sobrevivientes-pregunto la general klaud

-esperaremos que se recuperen y los interrogaremos par…-

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-se escucho desde la enfermeria

-que pasa-preguntaron todos pero cuando llegaron vieron una gran bola de humo cuando vieron lo que habia adentro en lugar de ver unos jóvenes vieron en su lugar a unos niños de 5 años y uno de 6 años

-Mami-dijo uno-WWWWWWWWUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA MAMIII-

-todos los demas

-QUE LES HICISTE KOMUI-

-EEEEEEEHHH QUE CRUELES POR QUE TENGO QUE SER YO T_T-

-todavía preguntas-respondieron todos

-esta vez no es culpa de komui, eso es un milagro-respondio una voz conocida para todos

-Ah panda desde cuando volviste-pregunto lavi el cual fue golpeado inmediatamente por bookman

-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames asi-

-IIITTTAAI esta bien ya entendí pero como sabes que no es culpa de komui-

-por que yo estaba aquí revisando a los resien llegados cuando esto paso, posiblemente sea por estar demasiado en contacto con la energia oscura-

-entonces que hacemos-pregunto lenalee

-no lo se pero primero les pondremos algo de ropa por que no pueden estar asi-dijo mientras señalaba a los niños los cuales seguian llorando y unos tres niños se encontraban corriendo de aquí para aya desnudos ya que las batas que les habian puesto les quedaba demasiado grandes, mientras se veia a un montón de enfermeras corriendo tras lo niños tratando de alcanzarlos mientras que otras trataban de que los niños dejaran de llorar

Tiempo después se encontraban los exorcistas en la oficina otra vez esperando a komui con los niños ya que tenian que revisarlos otra vez, era muy desesperante y aburrido estar ahí, asi que lavi se le ocurrio hacer algo lo cual fue ir hacia los objetos extraños que habia traido komui y empezo a picar los botone tratando de ver que hacian

-lavi no toques eso que tal si los descompones-le dijo allen

-no te preocupes allen que puede pasar-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes que de repente tocara un botón del cual empezó a sacar a todo el volumen un ruido horrible y desconocido para ellos (imagínense como el comienzo del opening 2 de death note)

-AAAHH BAKA USAGI QUE HAS HECHO-decia kanda muy enojado mientras se tapaba los oidos

-aunque me lo digas no lo se-decia mientras trataba de quitar esa musica-asta que al fin pudo quitarla-aah-suspiro-salvado-

-POR ESO TE DIJE QUE NO TOCARAS NADA-regaño allen

-y como iba a saber que tenia tal ruido-decia en su defensa pero no sirvió de nada ya que después dejo ese y tomo otro-a ver veamos que tie….-

-YA NO TOQUES NADA-dijeron en unisono lenalee, kanda y allen

-buu que aburridos-dijo para luego dejarlo en su lugar-me pregunto cuanto mas tardara komui con los pequeños

-no lo se solo dijo que tendria que volver a revisar su estado, pero creo se le hara difícil ahora con ellos convertidos en niños-respondio lenalee

Despues se pudo escuchar como se abria la puerta poco a poco mostrando a los niños pequeños con unas batas mas pequeñas las cuales si les quedaban, algunos a al entrar empeazaron a correr de aquí para aya agarrando todo lo que se ponia enfrente, mientras que algunas de las pequeñas se pararon enfrente de lavi, kanda y allen mientras le miraban con sus ojitos brillando

-por que crees que nos miren-pregunto bajo lavi a allen

-quien sabe-respondio para luego sentir como le jalaban la mano -eh

-nee onii-chan tienes novia-le dijo una de las pequeñas la cual tenia la carita sonrojada y con los ojitos brillando como si estubiera biendo a su principe encantado

-jajajajaja el moyashi-chan es popular con las chibis-se burlaba lavi pero de repente sinto que le jalaban de la mano tambien ahí estaban otras dos pequeñas las cuales tambien le preguntaron lo mismo

-jajaja-se reia lenalee y luego caer en cuenta que faltaban otras dos niños-oye ni-san creo que faltan dos pequeños mas-

-no lenalee mira detrás de mi-respondio komui el cual señalaba a su espalda a una niña pequeña la cual tenia mirada de miedo la cual agarraba fuertemente la bata de komui y aun pequeño que mostraba mirada de neutralidad total-parece que esta pequeña no confia mucho en nosotros-

-por que lo dices ni-san-pregunto lenalee

-dice que si no ve a ninguno de sus padres aquí no hablara ya que le dijeron que no hablara con extraños, no es cierto-explico komui mientras miraba a la pequeña la cual asintio con su cabeza

-perece que fue muy bien educada a su corta edad-dijo el general cross el cual cual tenia que aceptar estaba asombrado por tal comportamiento de la niña, pero de repente te dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado la pequeña

-que pasa-pregunto komui con voz infantil a la pequeña, la cual de un momento a otro se vio como corria hacia el general cross con una alegria infinita en su rostro para luego abrazar al general cross

-PAAAPPPIII-gritaba la niña de alegría mientras seguía abrazando al general cross

-….-no sabia como reaccionar ante tal acto de la pequeña la cual lo estaba abrazando

-QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEE-fue la reacción de todos excepto de los niños

**Lalo-bueno esto es todo por ahora espero que le guste**

**M-vez te dije que iba a cumplir**

**Lalo-Si al fin puedo participar**

**M-bien deja de celebrar y vamos con los reviews**

**Lalo-A si claro ya se me estaba olvidando ^^u**

**Yoite-bien primero me toca a mi a ver es OFETHURE**

**Lalo-que bueno que te guste el fic**

**M-si de verdad esperemos que te guste este tambien**

**Lie-si tienen razon**

**Lalo-bien el siguiente es Haruhi Juliet-Pon **

**Najla-Que bueno que te gusten los capitulos**

**M-si es que al principio no tenia mis ideas tan claras pero ya después es cuando ya lo tenia mas que planeado**

**Eri-no te preocupes puedes leer los demas caps con tranquilidad no te preocupes tomate tu tiempo**

**Lalo-bien y la ultima Lia-sennenko**

**M- pues-mirando como afila su cuchillo-no creo que se tan sencillo que desistas y mas mirala esta ahora chibi no crees que podrias posponer la matanza asta después ^^u**

**Gus-buena excusa eehh ¬_¬**

**M-callate, bueno que bueno que se te haga interesante**

**Claudia-si y que tengas suerte con tu exposición**

**M-se que se siente que te hagan esas cosas T_T**

**Lalo-bueno asta de lloriqueo asi que mostremos un adelanto del siguiente capitulo **

**Todos-Que lo disfruten**

**Capitulo 6-Chibis al ataque parte 1**

-en donde esta gustavo lavi-le preguntaba alterado allen

-NO LO SE , ME NOQUEO CON ESTO-dijo mientras mostraba un pola de madera

-y de donde saco eso-

-No lo se pero….DONDE ESTA EL NIÑO-

En la biblioteca

-Al fin por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudimos desca…-decia reveer pero cuando abrio la puerta se encontro con una gran sorpresa

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH LLLLOOOOOOSSSS -gritaba con desesperación toda la seccion cientifica al ver todos sus papeles cortados en forma de figuritas de animales y de personitas y otros coloreasos

En el comedor

-KYYYYAAA MI COCINA-gritaba jerry al ver todo un desastre su lugar de trabajo y mas al ver a dos pequeños comiendo pasteL-UUUUSSTEEDES-decia mientras empezaba a emanar una aura negra

-Adios-decian los dos antes de emprender la huida

**M-ojala sea de su agrado y esperaremos con ansias sus review**

**Todos-Asta la proxima, esto es todo amigos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6-Chibis al ataque parte 1**

Todos lo exorcistas estaban en estado de shock ya que ninguno de los presentes les cabía de cómo esa pequeña que hace poco se aferraba a komui, ahora llamaba al general cross papá con mucha felicidad en su rostro

-eto..pequeña-decia el general cross mientras tomaba a la pequeña que lo estaba abrazando, para luego ponerla en el suelo y luego el agacharse para ponerse a la altura de la niña-no se como decirlo pero me estas confundiendo, yo no soy tu papá-decia el general cross

-no eres papá-decia la niña mientras mostraba una linda carita a punto de llorar con sus mejilla un poco rositas mientras se ponía un dedito en la aboca, la cual podría derretir a cualquiera

-y….yo-todos lo miraban ya que parecía que esa carita lo estaba afectando-esta bien mientras estés aquí yo seré tu papá-dijo mientras la levantaba y la cargaba mientras aparecían florecidas alrededor de ellos, mientras que todos se quedaban sorprendidos de eso asta que de repente se les vino a la mente como seria cross como papá, en cuanto lo imaginaron entraron en pánico

-general cross no creo que sea prudente que diga cosas irresponsables como esas-le dijo komui mientras que le quitaba la niña-recuerde que su estado es temporal así que preocupe no decir esas cosas-

-Oye komui donde llevas a mi hija-decia el general cross mientras veia como se llevaba a la niña junto con los demas pequeños, en cuanto intento ir por ella era sostenido por el general tiedoll y allen-suéltenme que no ven que se llevan a mi hija

En eso un sonido se escucho en la habitacion la provenía de los aparatos extraños que habia traído komui

-Lavi ya te habiamos dicho que no tocaras nada-le regañaba lenalee

-pero yo no toque nada-respondía lavi

-aahhh es mi celular-respondía uno de los pequeños el cual corrio de inmediato hacia e-oigan también están los suyos-les decía mientras los señalaba

-es cierto ahí esta el mió-respondió una de las pequeñas

En eso todos los pequeños corrieron hacia donde estaban sus pertenencias lo cual dejo sorprendidos a los exorcistas ya que se suponia que no recordaban nada pero cuando intentaron acercarse a ellos uno empezo a gritar asustando a todos

-NO POR QUE A MI POR QUE-gritaba el pequeño

-que te pasa ahora,-pregunto una de las pequeñas la cual poco antes estaba viendo a allen-deja de gritar que es muy moleste-dijo

-a es cierto eri tu eres una chica verdad-pregunto

-que acaso tengo la cara de hombre o que me viste que tengo el mismo miembro reproductor o que-respondio muy enojada por la pregunta de su amigo, pero los presentes se sorprendieron ante la platica de los pequeños ya que no es normal que de un momento a otro cambiaran de personalidad

-no me refieron a eso, bueno la pregunto estubo mal pero mira-dijo mostrando lo que decia-esta chava quiere salir conmigo-

-que acaso no es bueno que ella quiera salir contigo-respondio-sino mal recuerdo tu querias con su hermana no es asi-

-si pero no con ella, tan solo mírala-decia mientras le mostraba una foto de la chica-

-si tienes razon, no puedes salir con ella-

-vez tengo razon asi que…-fue interrumpido por eri

-si mírala es muy bonita como para salir con adefesio como tu-dijo esta mientras esas palabras le caian como piedras en la cabeza al pequeño-lie ven a mirar la pobre victima de este poco hombre

-a ver dejame ver-decia mientras se acercaba a ver-a no puedo creerlo pobre me da lastima, naj claudia vengan a ver esto, es difícil de creer-

Luego de escuchar que las llamaban fueron a aver a lo cual ellas decia algo paredoa a "no hay duda alguna este no se merece a ella" o "como le podria gustar a este intento de hombre" a lo cual los presentes no podían creer como estaban hablando las pequeñas, si hace un ato ellas se veían muy dulces y ahora era como una platica de jovencitas adolescentes criticando a un muchacho

-son muy crueles como pueden decir esas cosas de mi-decia mientras mostraba una cara de ofendido-maki miralas estan calumniando contra mi-

-no es cierto tu comenzaste-respondia afendidas

-neeeee maki verdad que tu vas a ayudar a tu amigo de la infancia-decia mientras se acercaba a la pequeña que hace poco llamba papá al general cross

-por que deberia-respondia con mucha tranquilidad

-eeehhh vas a dejar a tu pobre amigo abandonado y solo, que cruel de verdad te pasa, pero acuerdate ahí un dios-decia mientras señalaba para arriba

-si pero acuerdate quien fue el que me pidio un favor y se lo cumple, el cual luego yo le pedi un favor después y este no me ayudo-decia mientras caminaba hacia el

-eto…bueno tu sabes yo….-

-y quien fue el que me metió un problemon en el cual no tenia nada que ver, pero eso si tu bien campante sediciendo a la hija de un mafioso y yo bien gracias siendo interrogada en MI CASA por EL PADRINO DE LA MAFIA al cual le dijiste que esa era tu casa cuando en realidad era MI CASA-le decia mientras aumentaba el volumen de voz-asi que no me vengas a decir que no te ayudo por que ya te e ayudado bastante-

-es…..ta bi….en pero ayudame solo esta….-

-NO-fue lo ultimo que dijo

Ante tales declaraciones muchos estaban muy sorprendidos y mas cuando escucharon la mafia, de verdad pobre pequeña pensaban muchos callendo en cuenta de cómole respondio

-a eto pequeños-llamo komui los cuales voltearon a el-tal vez no recuerden mucho pero cuales son sus nombres-

-yo soy eri-se presentaba una pqueña de cabello meniano atado de una sola coleta

-yo gustavo-decia un pequeño de cabello maron mientras hacia con su mano una V de saludo

-Yo lie-respondia la pequeña de cabello rojiso la cual estaba peinada de una solo cola

-yo najla-respondio una peli moradola cual estana con el cabello suelto

-mi nombre es Eduardo, pero me dicen lalo de cariño-

- yo me llamo claudia-respondia con una sonrisa una pequeña que llebaba el cabello atado de dos colitas como las que tenia lenalee

-me llamo yoite gusto en conocerlos-dijo el peli café claro

-mi nombre es yoite-decia mientras alzaba su mano para saludar a komui, este niño tenia el cabello negro corto con unos cabellos de forma picuda enfrente y algunos tambien atrás y ojos grises muy profundos

.y yo me llamo maki encantada de conocerlo señor-le decia a komui mientras le conreia, en comparación de su forma futura esta tenia el cabello corto casi tocando sus hombros

-muy bien ahora que conocemos sus nombre, me harian el favor de darnos eso-dijo komui mientras señalaba los celulares

-quiere el celular-

-asi es me lo darían por favor-

-Si no hay problema-respondian todos excepto luka el cual no tenia alguno

En cuanto se lo dieron era como si hubieran vuelto a como cuando entraron a la oficina de komui, pero no duro por mucho ya que algunos pequeños salieron disparados a quien sabe donde a lo cual apenas pudieron atrapar a unos cuanto pequeños de los nueve que habia solo quedaban cuatro

-dios mio donde se habran ido-preguntaba lenalee

-quien sabe pero lo primero que debemos hacer es buscarlos lo mas rapido posible-decia-pero primero general croos-dijo mientras volteava a verlo pero para para su sorpresa ya no estaba en donde se encontraba hace un momento ahora en su lugas habia una silla la cual estaba siendo agarrada por allen y el general tiedoll-no me digan que…-no termino la oracion ya que volteo rapidamente hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña la cual tambien habia desaparecido

-parece que se la llevo-decia de forma sarcastica el general sokaro

-no es momento de bromear ahí que encontra a cinco pequeños e la orden mas al general cross que se llevo a la niña-decia un komui muy alterado

-no creo que sea mucho problema dime komui que es lo peo que podria pasar-decia el joven bookman

**En la seccion cientifica**

-Al fin después de estar todo este tiempo en la oscuridad, al fin podremos tomarno el dia libre-decia reveer mientras que todos lo demas feestejaban mientras salian de ahí sin darse cuenta de que dos niñas entraban

-mira cuanto papel-decia chibi eri-pongámonos a dibujar

-si mira aquí ahí mucho papel-decia najla muy animada-mira se hacer personitas-

-si yo tambien mira-

En la cocina con jerry

-ah al fin ya esta todo listo para hoy-decia jerry mientras se sacudia el sudor de su frente-y pensar que me tomo casi todo el dia limpiar mi cocina, pero bueno ahora puedo descansar-dijo mientras salía de ahí para irse a dar un baño

-oye ya se fue-pregunto una chibi claudia

-si ya se fue el rarito-decia chibi yoite

-Muy bien ahora comensemos-decia claudi que se salio de su escondite para luego ponerse frente a un congelador-aquí ahí un pastel saquemoslo-

-si me parese bien pero como-

-mira ayudame con esa silla de ahí-

Mientras que yoite y claudia agarraban la silla para luego subirse se dieron cuenta que todavía les faltaba un poco mas de altura, asi que buscaron portado el lugar asta que encontraron unas casuelas y ollas de las cuales se apoyaron para cuando lograron alcanzarlo los peques estaban cayendo, pero se sostuvieron de una ollas colgadas la cuales no tardaron en caer tambien, ocasionando una cadena de cosas caídas las cueles dejaron la cocina hecho un desastre

-ohoh ahora que hacemos-pregunto yoite

-no lo se pero mira el pastel esta bien-

-SIIII-

**En la oficina de komui**

-nuy bien ahora los generales, buscaran al general cross y bookman, mi linda lenalee y yo buscaremos a los pequeños

-y nosotros que haremos komui-pregunto lavi

-ustedes cuidaran a eso pequeños-dijo señalando a tres pequeños-bien empezemos

-e….espere komui-san-dijo allen mientras veia como cerraban la puerta enfrente de ellos-se fueron

-si eso parese -dijo lavi-ahora que hacemos con ellos-decia señalando a un pequeño el cual los miraba muy seriamente mientras los otros dos estaban corriendo por toda la oficina

-bien pequeños que quieren hacer-pregunto allen-

-JUGAR-gritaron dos niños

-y tu pequeñin que quieres hacer-pregunto lavi a luka

-nada-respondio secamente

-bueno como decirlo…tu te llamas gustavo verdad-preguntaba lavi

-no me llamo luka-respondio secamente

-gustavo soy yo-

-a bueno ya sabremos que hacer a ya se por que no jugamos a las escondidas-sugirió allen

-podemos para primero-pregunto lalo

-por que si ni siquiera empezamos-pregunto lavi

-es que necesito ir al sanitario-dijo lalo

-eeehhhh… bueno ven yo te llevo dijo allen-alguien mas va ir-pregunto

-yo tambien voy-dijo luka

-bien entonces lavi tu te quedas con gustavo

-hai-respondio-bien en lo que vuelven que quieres hacer-

-mira soy superman-decia gustavo desde arriba del escritorio de komui con una tela roja en la espalda

-si ya veo ^^u-dijo con una gota en la cabeza-"quien rayos es superman"-se preguntaba mentalmente

-oye me puedo ir-

-no la única manera que te puedes salir seria noqueándome-dijo en sentido figurado

-a bueno-en eso agarra un palo (quien sabe de donde lo saco) y golpeo a lavi en la cabeza

**Minutos despues**

en donde esta gustavo lavi-le preguntaba alterado allen

-NO LO SE , ME NOQUEO CON ESTO-dijo mientras mostraba un palo de madera

-y de donde saco eso-

-No lo se pero….DONDE ESTA EL NIÑO-

-discal…..-hiba hablar luka cuando fue interrumpido brutalmente por lavi

-no es momento de pensar en eso ahí que buscarlo-dijo mientras agarraba la mano de allen y salía corriendo

-es…espera laviiiiiiiiiii-

-se fueron-dijo luka

-si-respondio-exploramos

-si por que no-

**En la biblioteca**

-Al fin por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudimos desca…-decia reveer pero cuando abrio la puerta se encontro con una gran sorpresa

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH LLLLOOOOOOSSSS PAPELESSSSSSS-gritaba con desesperación toda la seccion cientifica al ver todos sus papeles cortados en forma de figuritas de animales y de personitas y otros coloreasos

**En el comedor**

-KYYYYAAA MI COCINA-gritaba jerry al ver todo un desastre su lugar de trabajo y mas al ver a dos pequeños comiendo pasteL-UUUUSSTEEDES-decia mientras empezaba a emanar una aura negra

-Adios-decian los dos antes de emprender la huida

-ESPEREN VUELVAN AQUÍ-

-ni de broma-gritaron ya lejos de ahí

**M-Bueno pido disculpas por lo corto de este capitulo es que tuve ciertos problemas como dice el titulo de este capitulo con unos chibis T_T**

**Guatavo-si perdonenla es que la pobre estuvo estresada**

**M-gracias y lo tengo aun T_T por eso pido doble disculpa ya que no tenga mucho tiempo voy hacer el adelanto del proximo cap rapido los agradecimientos los dare la proxima vez y con una sorpresa especial**

**Capitulo 7-chibis al ataque y ¿komurin?**

-damas y caballeros les presente mi nueva creacion-decia komui

-no puede ser-decia leanalee

-eso es-

-si es komurin niñera-decia komui nuy feliz por su creacion

**M-se que es cortito por eso pido triple perdon espero que lo disfruten nos vemos pronto**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7-chibis al ataque y ¿komurin?

-ahhhh no puedo creer lo que paso el día de ayer-decía una desganada lenalee

-si quien hubiera pensado que esos pequeñines iban a causar tanto problema-decía un lavi totalmente pálido

**Flash Back**

**Hace un día **

Después de estar jaloneando a allen se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer

-AAAAHHHH OLVIDAMOS A LOS NIÑOS-grito lavi apunto de arrancarse el cabello

-awww eso trate de decirte antes de que me arrastraras contigo

-no lo se pero…-

-VUELVAN AQUÍ PEQUEÑOS DIABLILLOS-se escuchaba desde el lado opuesto al que estaban

-esa voz es de jerry no allen-

-Si me pregunto que le habrá pasado-

En eso veían a un jerry totalmente furioso persiguiendo a dos pequeños lo cuales parecian totalmente divertidos ante tal persecución

-hola jerry que paaaa…-fue lo ultimo que dijo lavi ya que fue aplastado por jerry el cual lo aplasto junto con allen

-alguien vio lo que me aplasto _-decía allen totalmente aturdido

-por que da vuelta todo el mundo-pregunto lavi

**En la ciudad**

Se veia un cross caminando con una niña en brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el cual entro en una tienda de ropa para niños pequeños

-bienvenidos en que le podemos ayudar-pregunto la encargada del local

-quiero que me muestre los vestidos para niñas los mejores que tenga-decía cross

-entendido de que eda….-

-NNNNOOOO ESO NNNNOOOO-se escucho dentro del local lo que parecia la parte trasera

-disculpen espérenme un minuto-dijo la encargada mientras se dirigía a donde provenía ese grito-QUE TE PASA, NO SABES QUE TUS HORRIBLES GRITOS ESPANTAN A LOS CLIENTES-grito ahora la encargada lo cual asusto mucho a los clientes

- pero…-

-nada de peros, ven sal de aquí-dijo mientras jalaba a un chico el cual se le quedo viendo a cross y a la chibi maki-TU-dijo señalando a la pequeña

-oye que te pasa no señales a lo clientes-regaño la encargada la cual fue olímpicamente ignorada

-señor le importaría prestarme a su hija un minuto-pidió el joven

-que te crees que eres para tratar de tocar a mi hija-decía cross con una gran aura asesina rodeándolo

-no me mal interprete señor es que la pequeña que iba a modelar con unos vestidos para promocionar nuestros productos no pudo venir y como su hija se ve muy linda pues….-

-que ofrece a cambio-dijo cross con una pequeña en la cual no entendía nada y tenia sobre su cabecita signos de interrogación

-pues mmm que le párese que todo lo que se pruebe se lo damos gratis-

-hecho jajá jajá-empezó a reír-mi queridísima hija ven pronto serás una estrella-decía cross a la pequeña la cual solo reía sin entender mucho la situación

Mientras tanto se veía en la ciudad a tres generales caminando mientras se fijaban en cada esquina se era posible en busca de cross

-que perdida de tiempo-decía el general sokaro-donde diablos vamos a encontrar al estupido de cross-

-no lo se pero lo que preocupa es la niña quien sabe lo que cross es capaz de hacer-decía la general klaud

-primero que nada-decía el general tiedoll-yu-kun por que estas aquí con nosotros, no se supone que deberías estar aquí-

-che no es tu problema-respondió

-ya se por que-decía el general sokaro con una risa que daba miedo-a ti te gusto la niñita, parece que tienes como alumno a un asalta cunas Tiedoll-

-CALLESE QUE VENGA AQUÍ NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA-respondió súper enojado kanda

-no yu-kun de verdad tienes esas aficiones-decía tiedoll con lagrimas en sus ojos

-che me voy de aquí-dijo mientras daba vuelta a dirección contraria

-ara entonces vas a abandonar a la pobre niña-dijo el general sokaro de forma burlona

-che..-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud

-Te pasaste sokaro-dijo klaud

-je solo es un mocoso inmaduro-

-yu-kun T_T-seguía llorando tiedoll

**En la orden oscura**

Todo estaba patas arriba casi en destrucción completa por la persecución de jerry contando a la sección científica que estaba en estado de depresión por ver su trabajo arruinado totalmente, lo cual significaba casi dos o tres meses casi sin dormir por tanto trabajo, lo único bueno de la situación era que ya habían encontrado a dos niñas las cuales fueron culpables de la desesperación de la sección científica

-bien ya encontramos a dos nos faltan 6 niños-dijo komui-espero que ahora si puedan cuidar a las pequeñas no como los otros niños-dijo komui viéndolos acusadoramente

-hai-respondieron con la cabeza baja

-bien nosotros continuaremos buscándolos-

**En un lugar oscuro de la orden**

Dos niños se encontraban caminando sin saber a donde ir a lo cual empezaban a tener mucho miedo ya que en el lugar donde se encontraban era ni mas ni menos el laboratorio de komui el cual estaba horripilante lleno de cosas extrañas inventadas por komui.

-o..oye creo que fue mala idea salir de ahí-dijo lalo muy nervioso

-si tal vez debimos quedarnos quietos ahí-decía luka también muy nervioso

En eso krory que pasaba por los pasillos de la orden sin querer se había perdido haciendo que llegara también al laboratorio de komui pero cuando entro tropezó con algo ocasionando que cayera logrando que los pequeños se asustaran por el ruido

-e…escuuuu…chaste e…eso-pregunto lalo muy temeroso

-s…ssssiii-

Entonces los niños caminaron hacia donde se escucho el ruido, pero para su mala suerte cuando estaba llegando krory ya se había levantado pero gritando ya que toco algo con lo que se pico, pero los niños al no saberlo y gracias a la oscuridad del lugar a lo que los niños vieron fue a un tipo frente a ellos riendo de forma maniática, mientras se veían sus grandes colmillos llenos de sangre mientras caían rayos detrás de el, por su puesto algunas cosas fueron puestas por su imaginación

--gritaron para luego caer desmayados en el suelo

-que paso-se preguntaba krory el cual no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los niños-AAAHH PEQUEÑOS ESTAN BIEN-pregunto krory el cual empezó a zarandearlos un poco a lo cual lalo abrió sus ojitos para luego volver a desmayarse, mientras se veía como salían sus almitas de sus bocas-aaahhh mejor voy a buscar ayuda-entonces los agarro y se los llevo

**De nuevo el la ciudad**

Después de una larga búsqueda por parte de kanda, ya que decidió ir a buscar a cross y a la pequeña por su cuenta vio un gran cúmulo de mujeres a lo que pensó que el general usaba a la niña para atraer a las mujeres, a lo que decidió meterse ahí para sacar al general pero cuando vio lo dejo totalmente estático y eso fue a cross jugando con una niña y cargándola por los aires a lo que daba una apariencia muy paternal

-miren miren no les parece muy tierno-decia un de las mujeres

-si kyyaaa quiero a esa niña-decia una de la mujeres

-ni hablar esa peque y el son mios-decia una mujer con mucha determinación

-no te dejare, es mio-

-no mio-reclamo otra

-KKKYYAAA miren vienen hacia aquí-

En eso se veia a cross caminando con la niña agarrada de su mano mientras que el cargaba en su brazo un monton de bolsas y peluches a lo que a lo que mas de una mujer se imaginaban con el casadas, no perdieron su tiempo y empezaron a acorralarlos a lo que kanda fue aplastado ahí mismo por las mujeres

-señor es soltero-pregunto una

-le gustaría ir a casa conmigo-dijo una mas la cual fue empujada por otra

-no el va a ir conmigo-dijo otra, en eso comenzó una pelea campal de todas contra todas a lo cual cross respondio lo inimaginable

-disculpen bellas damas pero en este momento no estoy interesado en ustedes asi que si me permiten-respondio para luego seguir su camino

Kanda el cual apenas estaba levantandose despues de ser aplastado en cuanto escucho esto se quedo en estado de shock, de seguro se había equivocado de persona pero no lo fue

-bien mi princesita que te gustaria hacer-pregunto el general cross

-papá tengo sueño-respondió chibi maki mientras se tallaba sus ojitos haciendo que se viera mas tierna ante lo ojos de las personas

-muy bien vente-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con las cosas y con la pequeña en su otro brazo, en el camino la niña se quedo dormida a lo que kanda el cual ya estaba mucho mejor repuesto aprovecho para atrapar a cross y tener a la peque en sus brazos

-OYE TU AFEMINADO QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI HIJA-grito cross super furioso pero fue callado con cinta adhesiva cortesia de la general kloud que acaba de llegar a escena

-bien hecho-felicito kloud

-che-respondio

-yu-kun felicidades los encontraste-dijo tiedoll mientras corria a donde estaban-bien regresemos antes de que esta cosita linda despierte-

**De nuevo en la orden**

La situación se habia mejorado bastante gracias a que ahora los chibis se habian quedado dormidos y que los habian encontrado, pero ahora el problema era que todavía quedaba el asunto de cross que seguia sin apareser temporalmente

-ah que cansancio-dijo komui

-si como pueden tener tanta energia-dijo lenalee

-no es bueno para mi edad-se quejaba bookman

-no te quejes abuelo-hablo lavi-al menos a ti no te pintaron y peinaron la niñas-dijo lavi el cual se estaba quitando los moñitos de su cabello mientras que su cara estaba pintada con maquillaje

-como fue que deje que me pasara esto-decia un allen que tenia un aura depresiva mientras hacia circulos en el suelo en una esquina-por que a mi-se lamentaba ya que al igual que lavi, el tambien habia sido peinado y maquilllado por la niñas

-tranquilo allen te queda bien-trato de consolar lenalee lo cual no funciono

-no lo digas-comenzo a llorar allen en posición fetal

entonces en ese momento se escucha un portazo de parte del general sokaro el cual estaba cargando un monton de cosas las cules encuanto entro las dejo brutalmente en el piso

-maldición-dijo con gran enoja-por que tuve yo que cargar todas estas estupidas cosas-

-ya ya tranquilo ya llegamos-trato de calmarlo tiedoll

-aahhh que bueno que vuelven y el general cross-pregunto komui el cual vio un bulto amarrado y amordasado con cinta adhesiva el cual era traido por el general tiedoll, en cuanto se acerco a esta se sorprendio al ver que era el general cross-eto como lo atraparon-

-a pues fue mi yu-kun el lo logro-dijo señalando a kanda que hiba entrando con una pequeña en sus brazos

-era de esperarse de un pedofilo-dijo con malicia sokaro

-vuelva a decirlo y juro que no vive mañana-amenazo kanda mientras empezaba a emanar una gran aura asesina junto con una mirada de mil demonios

-aaahh yu no hagas tanto ruido vas a despertar a chibi-chan-dijo lavi tratando de calmarlo un poco pero fue todo lo contrario

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames asi-dijo esta ves mucho mas enojado

En eso se escucho un quejido lo cual indicaba que la pequeña se desperto por tanto jaleo, y con lo primero con lo que se encontro fue a un kanda mirando de una forma que daba mucho miedo a una pequeña la cual reacciono al instante y se convirtió en piedra por el susto llevado

-gua kanda mira lo que hiciste-dijo allen ya un poco mejor

-callate Moyahui trasvestido-dijo kanda mientras veia a la niña aun convertida en piedra-oye despierta-

-umm-fue la respuesta de la niña para que luego sus ojoitos empezaran a humedeserse poco a poco a solo una señal posible el llanto

-no no ESPE….-trato de detener komui

-GGGGGGUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA TTT_TTT-empezo el llanto lo cual desperto a los demas chibis de golpe por lo cual comenzaron a llorar todos lo niños

-NNNOOO OTRA VEZ-gritaron muchos en unisono entonces cross que habia escuchado el llanto de su "hijita" maki rompio las cuerdas con las que estaba atado y se quito la cinta adesiba para luego golpear a kanda con el mismo martillo con el que habia golpeado a su aprendiz para luego tener de nuevo a su hija en sus brazos, no sin antes de insultar a un kanda inconciente

-MALDITO AFEMINA COLA DE CABALLO INDECENTE-dijo con furia cross-COMO TE ATREVES HACER A MI HIJA LLORAR MALNASIDO-termino diciendo para luego consolar a su hija lo cual sorprendio a muchos mejor dicho a la mayoria-ya mi princesita deja de llorar, mira ya me encargue del "monstruo" que te asusto-dijo refiriendose a kanda-mientras yo este aquí nadie te hara daño alguno-fue lo ultimo que dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas de sus ojitos

-enserio-pregunto con mucha ternura

-Si-respondio-ahora ven vuelve a dormir que es muy tarde y las niñas buenitas se tienen que ir a dormir temprano-dijo mientras le hacia pequeñas cosquillas en su pancita lo cual hacia ver esa escena muy paternal, como si de verdad fueran padre e hija

-si, amm oyasumi-dijo para luego volver a dormirse mientras los demas niños se cansaban de llorar y se quedaba de nuevo dormidos nuevamente

-bien con el permiso de todos nos retiramos de aquí-anuncio cross mientras se iba

-MAATTTTE-grito komui pero fue callado

-ssshhhh-

-a perdon, pero general no se la puede llevar por que si a la niña-

-entonces planeas que deje a mi queridisima hijita con todos estos pulpos-reprocho cross el cual parecia tener complejo de hija-si es así que tu lenalee tambien se quede con esos pulpos-setencio cross

-IIIIIAAAA A MI QUERIDISIMA LENALEE NADIE ME LA TOCA-decia komui mientras se aferraba a su hermana

-ni-san tranquilo-

-bien como ya hablaste que tengan buenas noches-fue lo ultimo que dijo cross ante de que saliera de ahí con todas las cosas de su hijita

-no espere-reacciono komui ya muy tarde

-ya ya no sera mejor dejar a la chibi con cross-dijo lavi

-¡QUE!-fue la reaccion de todos excepto kandaque seguia inconciente en el suelo

-si miren como se comporta ahora y la pequeña cree que es su padre asi que me parece que podria funcionar-

-tienes razon entonces cada uno dormirá con algunos niños-dijo komui-bien entonces mi linda y adorable lenalee se quedara con dos niñas, el general tiedoll si le aece bien se quedara con su nuevo disipulo si lo prefiere asi y tambien a otro niño junto con el-

-por mi bien asi puedo pasar tiempo de calidad con mi nuevo hijo-respondio feliz mientras veia a su nuevo hijito y a otro niño durmiendo-pero antes debo de llevar a mi yu-kun a su cuarto, ahora vuelvo-

Despues de un rato ya cada quien se iba para su habitacion con algun o algunos chibis excepto el genral sokaro que dijo que no quería desperdiciar su tiempo con mocosos y asi al fin pudieron descansar temporalmente

**Fin del flash back**

-aaahhh lo unico bueno es que esta vez podemos manejarlo mejor-dijo allen un poco mas animado

-dilo por ti ya que te toco uno de los mejor portados-se quejo lavi-en cambio yo me quede con el diablillo griton-

-bueno tienes razon al menos tube suerte y di que al menos te obedecieron en ir se a desayunar-consolo allen

-bueno tienes razon al menos obedecieron en eso-dijo lavi rascandose su cabeza-y que dices lenalee como te fue con tus "chibis maquilla todo"-dijo lavi

-pues bien no hubo problema alguno-respondio felizmente-es mas fue divertido peinarnos en la mañana, y no se de que te quejas si no tiene nada de malo-

-para ti no pero para nosotros si-

-bien sera mejor olvidar el tema e ir a desayunar con los pequños, miren ya llegamos-dijo allen quien abria la puerta del comedor

-lenaleee-oneechan-gritaron unas chibis con mucho afán mientras estaban formados en la fila para pedir su comida

-KKKYYYAAA QUE LINDAS-grito mientras corria hacia ellas para abrazarlas y frotar su mejilla contra la de ellas

-parece que le gusto la idea de quedarse con las pequeñas -_-u-dijo lavi con una gran gota callendo

-si-respondio para irse a formar junto con luka el cual era el chibi que el cuidaba

-oye allen-san-llamo luka

-que pasa-

-donde estan mis padres-pregunto

-ammm eto….-no sabia que responder ante tal pregunto, pero tuvo suerte ya que la puerta se abrio abruptamente por kanda que parecia estar muy enojado por algo

-Oe moyashi donde esta tu estupido maestro-pregunto con su gran vocabulario

-kanda no deberias de hablar de esa manera enfrente de los pequeños-regaño lenalee

-che como si me importara si no mas recuerdo ellos tienen casi nuestra misma edad-

-y tu como lo sabes-pregunto lavi metiendose en la conversación

-ya se los habia dicho-respondio sin mirarle-pero no has respondido moyashi-

-neeee samurai-san-llamo luka levantando su manita-puedo preguntarte algo-

-che hazlo rapido-

-bien, sabes donde estan nuestros padre-

-…..-no sabia que responder ante tal pregunto

-nos lo puedes decir-volvio a preguntar

-sus padres-dijo apenas

-SSSIIIII-dijeron al unísono todos los chibis que estaban presentes

-pues…..murieron-respondio sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias

-murieron-preguntaron

-si-

-GGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA MMMMMMMMAAAAMMMÁÁÁÁÁ HUMP PPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAPPPPPPÁÁÁÁÁ-empezaron llorar mientras que todos los presentes inclusivuelos buscadores miraba enfadados a kanda, por tal acto al decirles que sus padres estaban muertos

-KANDA QUE TE PASA POR QUE DICES ESO-regaño en voz alta mientras trataba de consolar a las chibis claudia y eri

-es cierto no tienes corazón kanda-tambien regaño allen tratando de calmar a luka

-te pasas yu-dijo lavi tambien tratando de consola a yoite

-hump-respondio ya que para el no le importaban esos niños asi que no era su problema o eso pensaba asta que la puerta del comedor se abrio dejando a ver a una niñita de cabello corto y negro, la cual vestia un vestidito de mangas costas de color azul marino con lunares amarillos y tenia dos mini coletitas dejando lo demas de su cabello suelto y scon sus zapatitos negros y calcetitas blancas, la cual parecia venir sola

-por que estan llorando-pregunto la niña a claudia y a eri

-hump, ma…mi y pa…pi ee…estan….MUERTOS-dijo claudia

-no puede ser papi estaba conmigo-dijo chibi maki casi emprendiendo el llanto

-es verdad el oni-san de a ya nos lo dijo-señalo yoite a kanda, haciéndolo quedar en una situación incomoda ya que maki se le había acercado hacia el para preguntarle

- verdad que es mentira oni-san-dijo dejándole ver una mirada demasiado inocente e ingenua a kanda que empezaba a retroceder-verdad que lo es-volvió a insistir

-s…si lo es-termino diciendo viendo como los ojitos de ella empezaban a brillar de felicidad al igual que su carita

-aaahhh miren les dije que era mentira, ven así que ya no lloren-dijo animadamente y tal como sucedió, dejaron de llorar y mostraron una brillante sonrisa y empezaban a saltar, para luego mirar feo a kanda

-ERES MENTIROSO Y MALO-grito eri mientras le apuntaba con un dedo

Kanda estaba a punto de gritarles cuando de repente se vio entrar a un komui con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo cual solo significaba algo malo para ellos

-hai vaya parece que ya algunos pequeñines están despiertos verdad-decía mientras los miraba maléficamente

-komui en que estas pensando-pregunto lavi con mucho temor

-nada, solo que encontré la solución a nuestro problemas de ayer-dijo triunfantemente

-ni-san que traes entre manos-pregunto lenalee

-que bueno que preguntas mi linda lenalee-

-"esto da mala espina"-pensó allen mientras esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba

-damas y caballeros les presente mi nueva creación-decía komui

-no puede ser-decía lenalee

-eso es-

-si es komurin niñera-decía komui muy feliz por su creación

-NNNOOOO-empezaron a gritar todos excepto los chibis que no sabían ni que rayos era eso solo se le quedaron viendo

-espera komui no dirás que….-trato de decir kanda pero fue tarde

-EMPECEMOS-dijo mientras presionaba un botos rojo de un control que el tenia para prender a komurin el cual se encendió enseguida-KOMURIN VAMOS VE Y CUIDA A LOS NIÑOS-

-cuidar niños-dijo la maquina mientras movía la cabeza y con su ojo encontraba su objetivo

-esto va mal-dijo lavi mientras se veía la gran maquina caminando hacia ellos

-cuidar niños-volvió a decir mientras se veía que sacaba sus manos y agarraba rápidamente a los niños los cuales empezaron a gritar mucho

-KKKYYYAAA AYUDA-grito claudia

-BAJENOS DE AQUÍ-gritaba yoite

-ni-san detenlo ya, no vez que no traen ropa abajo y en efecto solo estaban cubierto por las batas del día anterior excepto maki que ya traía ropa normal gracias a su adorado padre y las dos niños de lenalee la cual les puso unos camisones largos para ellas, pero a lenalee se le hizo que se veían lindas

-no te preocupes yo me encargo-dijo komui-komurrin has algo al respecto-ordeno alegremente

-niños sin ropa decente, arreglar-dijo mientras se veía que sacaba mas manos las cuales empezaban a medir a los niños, para luego sacar un montón de teles las cuales a una velocidad impresionante le hizo ropas y los vistió, a las niñas bellos vestido parecidos al de maki pero de diferente diseño y colores, mientras que a los niños los vistió de marineritos con todo y su gorritas y con una paleta de caramelo las cuales estaban empezando ser comidas.

-Oe komui no les des dulces, que todavía no desayunan-dijo lavi

-no ahí problema, komurin el desayuno-

-desayuno-dijo mientras que de su espalda se abria un tipo de compartimiento secreto donde metió a todos los niños

-komui-san que pasa-pregunto allen asustado

-nada solo que komurin niñera tiene equipado to lo que un niño necesita, desde alimentación y juegos, entro cosas extras-explico-en este momento deben de estar comiendo muy bien

-bueno parece que por fin has hecho algo de utilidad komui-dijo kanda

-que cruel eres conmigo kanda-

-che-

-que es lo que pasa aquí-pregunto la general klaud que iba entrando con dos niñas las cuales estaban tomando un jugo

-pequeñas detectadas-dijo komurin antes de que alguien reaccionara se veía a komurin agarrando a las niñas las cuales le aventaron el jugo ala cabeza y este empezó hacer un corto circuito

-ni-san crees que este bien-pregunto lenalee

-no ahí problema mira-dijo komui-komurin protege a los pequeños-

-proteger a los pequeños-dijo mientras empezaba a ver a su alrededor como buscando algo-aquí ahí mucho peligro tengo que proteger a los pequeños-dijo mientras sacaba mas manos las cuales apresaron a lenalee y a allen

-IIIIAAA LENALEE-grito desesperado komui

-sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-dijo kanda dispuesto a cortar a komurin pero fue detenido por el mismo el cual le aventó un tipo de red, con el que quedo atrapado en la pared

-lau jim-dijo klaud

-general espere-detuvo lavi. adentro de komurin estando mas niños

-maldición-dijo sin darse cuenta de que komurin había puesto la mirada el cierto monito

-pequeño encontrado-dijo mientras que con una mano tomaba a lau jim y empezó un proceso extraño el cual era que komurin le cambiaba las ropas a lenalee y a allen poniéndoles ropa infantil, allen llevaba un traje de marinerito el cual el pantalón lo llevaba corto y con un sombrerito azul claro junto con su paleta y a lenalee al tener el cabello corto aun solo le puso en la cabeza una diadema con un moñito y un vestido rosa con mucho encaje en la orilla y con unos guantes blancos, en la situación de lau jim solo le puso un moño rojo en el cuello, para luego ponerlos dentro de el con los otro niños-proteger, proteger-decía mientras salía del comedor dejando u gran desastre a su paso

-NNNOOO MI COCINA-gritaba un jerry totalmente alterado que se desmayo en ese instante

-aah jerry-san-dijo mientras junto con otros buscadores le hacían aire con una sarten

-maldito komui sácame de aquí-decía un kanda muy enojado

**Dentro de komurin**

-waaaa que es esto-decía un allen me dio extrañado del interior de komurin

-no lo se pero ni-san se paso esta vez-decía mientras trataba de ponerse de pie pero le era imposible ya que el suelo de ahí parecía mas como si estuviera en un trampolín

-wiii esto es divertido-decía eri la cual tenia en su mano derecha un sándwich y brincaba un poco

-es cierto miren-decía yoite quien empezaba a brincar cada vez mas

-pequeños no brinquen les puede hacer daño-decía lenalee aun sin poder ponerse de pie

-aida si quieres que paremos ven y hazlo tu misma-

-allen-kun por favor ayúdame a levantar-pidió lenalee-allen-kun-volvió a decir mientras se volteaba a donde el estaba para luego encontrarse con una sorpresa, y esa era a allen siendo aplastado por dos niñas las cuales decían que querían peinarlo otra vez

-por favor, solo una vez mas-decía lie

-NO DETENGANSE, AYUDA-decía desesperado

-eto pequeñas por que no en vez de peinarlo a el me peinan a mi-sugirió lenalee tratando de salvarlo

-no, su cabello es mas liso y suave que el tuyo-dijo najla haciendo que a lenalee le saliera una venita en la cabeza por su comentario

-oigan miren dulces y un monito-dijo maki la cual estaba mas que feliz ya que al parecer komurin tenia integrado también dar postres y que parecía que había obtenido una mascota

-SI DULCES-gritaban todos ya que al ser pequeños eso era lo mas rico para ellos (y quien no)-miren que monito mas bonito (me salio rimita)

**Fuera de komurin**

Se veía a mucha gente corriendo de un lugar a otro ya que el komurin buscaba si había mas pequeños en la cercanía a lo cual acababan de encontrar a los últimos dos chibis los cuales eran gustavo y lalo, contando aparte que tomo a johnny también ya que para komurin seguían siendo pequeños por su altura

-me pueden explicar que es lo que esta pasando así-pregunto el general tiedoll

-es otro de los estupidos inventos de komui-dijo kanda que ya esta libre de la red

-bueno y que hacemos al respecto-pregunto lavi

-no me importa que pero quiero que esa maldita maquina me devuelva a lau jim-decía una general muy enojada

-hola a todos-decía un cross muy animado-no han visto a mi preciosa princesita, se supone que me la encontraría en la cafetería pero la encontré destruida-decía aun sonriendo lo cual los dejo en shock por tal acto, parecía que no se iban acostumbrar a la "parte paterna" de cross- y bien me lo pueden decir-

-eemm general no se como decirlo pero déjeme aclarar que ….TODO ES CULPA DE KOMUI-decía lavi señalando a komui el cual se espanto por tal acto

-que cruel eres lavi-decía komui

-me pueden aclarar lo que pasa-dijo cross

-mira ahí-dijo klaud

-si ya lo había visto pero eso que tiene que ver con mi hija-dijo cross, el cual empezó a ponerse un poco pálido al entender un poco las cosas-no me digas que…ahí…esa cosa-

-si, esa cosa la tiene dentro-termino diciendo tiedoll

-MALDITO KOMUI-dijo dispuesto a matarlo en ese momento pero lo primero que hizo fue gritar hacia donde estaba komurin-HIJA, ESTAS BIEN RESPONDE-gritaba a todo pulmón a lo cual los presentes acertaron en creer que ese no era el cross que ellos conocían y que hace tiempo tuvieron que casarlo para que tuviera una hija y asi por lo menos no se desapareciera

-eto general no creo que lo escuche-dijo komui con miedo

-TU CALLATE QUE ENCUANTO LA SAQUE DE AHÍ ME LAS PAGARAS-amenazo cross con una gran aura asesina junto con judgement

-n..no se moleste general, mire el lado positivo-

-si y cual es ese-

-pues que al menos esta encerrada y con mi lenalee-

-ESO NO ES NADA BUENO-

-gritando no solucionaremos nada-dijo klaud

-ella tiene razón cross, pensemos en algo para sacar a los pequeños de ahí-

-maldición, mejor mas rápido esto-dijo cross-BAKA DESHI VEN EN ESTE MOMENTO Y SACA A MI HIJA DE AHÍ-grito llamando a allen-eehh donde diablos esta mi estupido alumno-

-también esta ahí adentro-dijo lavi

-demonios-dijo cross

-bien entonces como los sacamos de ahí-pregunto tiedoll

-fácil con esto-dijo sokaro llegando apunto de atacar pero no le dio tiempo alguno ya que komurin lo tenia en la mira

-proteger a los niños, destruir amenazas-dijo mientras le lanzaba misiles al general sokaro

-QQUUUEEE-se sorprendieron todos al ver como disparaba komurin y como el general caía al piso

-KOMUI QUE MAS LE PUSISTE A ESA COSA-pregunto reveer llegando muy alterado

-nada solo unas cuantos misiles, armas punzantes además de una gran cantidad de ataques que no dire-

-NOS LO DIRAS AHORA HIJO DE LA…..-no pudo seguir hablando cross ya que fue tapado de su boca por klaud y tiedoll

-no es momento de decir eso mejor actuamos-dijo tiedoll

En eso kanda tomo vuelo y salto sobre komurin el cual apresuro su paso y lo esquivo para luego caminar lo mas rápido posible dentro de la orden, el cual era perseguido por casi todos, aunque algunos fueron quitados de ahí por los explosivos de komurin o por trampas hechas por el mismo komui que no queria que destruyeran a su komurin, pero el mismo komurin se encargaba de esquivar lo que fuera pero de tanto salto, esquivar ataques, entre otras cosas los que estaban en su interior se la pasaban muy mal

-waaa que esta …..pasando….aquiiiiiiii-decia allen el cual estaba saltando en contra de su voluntad de un lugar a otro al igual que todos los de ahí

-no lo seeeeeeeeee-decía lenalee en la misma situación

-ugh voy a vomitar-decía luka

-veo estrellitas-decía maki también con espirales en los ojos

-yo veo una luz si voy a la luz-decía gustavo el cual se había golpeado la cabeza con la cabeza de johnny

-por que estoy yo aquí-dijo el con un gran chico en la cabeza

-esto yaa…no es divertido-dijo lalo

-que son esos ruidoooooosss-pregunto con esfuerzo lie ya que obtuvieron un movimiento brusco y luego se quedo totalmente quieto

-wii al fin se detuu….vvvvvvvvvvoooooooouuuuuu-grito ya que ahora todos estaba pegados a una de las paredes metálicas de komurin

-iiitttaaaiiii-se quejaron todos-SSSAAAQQUUEENNNOOOSS-

Y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas de repente vieron como algo atravesaba a komurin dejando ver luz, pero la alegría duro muy poco ya todos salieron volando gracias al sistema de evacuación de komurin

-WWWAAA NO QUIERO MORIR-decía yoite

-AAAAAAAAAHHHH-gritaban eri y lie abrazadas

-PPPAAAAPPPPÁÁÁ-grito maki

Cada uno ya estaba cayendo, para lenalee y allen no hubo problema alguno ya que por sus inocencias les fue fácil aterrizar, para johnny tampoco hubo problema ya que fue atrapado por los de la sección científica que en cuanto lo vieron empezaron reír ya que a diferencia de los demás komurin le había puesto un pañal gigante y un sombrerito con encajes, en cuanto a los pequeños fueron atrapados por lau jim gracias a la general klaud

-gracias señorita-dijo maki

-si gracias-gritaron todos los demás pequeñines

-HHIIJJAAA-grito cross mientras corría hacia ella y luego la abrazaba sobre protectoramente-gracias a dios que estas bien hija

-oigan ahora que lo veo por que solo el papá de ella esta aquí-pregunto luka

-ahora que lo dices-se pusieron a pensar todos los pequeños, pero no pudieron seguir de repente te los llevaron por petición de bookman solo dejando a luka y a maki en la oficina de komui

-bien pequeños los traigo aquí ya que ahí algo que tenemos que hablar

-ni se te ocurra usar a mi hija de conejillo de indias o me las pagaras-amenazo cross

-no es nada de eso-se defendió komui-bookman por favor-

-si-respondió mientras se acercaba a los pequeños y de un momento a otro estos cayeron dormidos

-que crees que haces-pregunto alterado cross-komui que es lo que planeas-

-pues bien como todos sabes ellos provienen del futuro, por eso le pedía a bookman si se podía indagar en los recuerdos de ellos con algún tipo de técnica, por lo tanto usando esa técnica junto con este equipo todos podremos ver sus recuerdos y mas sobre lo que paso el dia en que fueron secuestrados por el conde-explico komui

-esa cosa esta probada ni-san-pregunto lenalee

-claro que si-afirmo-acaso crees que probaría cosas inseguras en la gente-

-…..-

-cof cof… bueno continuemos

En eso bookman empezo a hacer un tipo de símbolos en la cabezas de los pequeños y lego komui conecto unos cables a su cabeza y enfrente de todos empezaron ver un tipo de proyección, como si fuera una película, pero al tener mucha luz en la habitación decidieron apagarlas, en cuanto empezaron a ver los dejo impresionados

**M-bueno esos es todo, gracias a todos lo que lo leen pido disculpas por lo del capitulo de la vez pasada es que vinieron parientes míos y mis chibis destructores pero lindos primitos se subieron a mi cuarto cuando yo estaba haciendo el cap en mi compu, y….fue un desastre completo**

**Chibi maki-le destruyeron su poster de d gray man**

**M-SSIII MI POBRE POSTER TT_TT**

**Chibi Gus-deja de dramatizar**

**M-si como a ti no te rompieron nada, pero bueno no solo eso sino que quitaron parte de mi historia y como ya casi no tenia tiempo aproveche que fueron a la tienda y publique lo que tenia así que como recompensa les puse un pequeño adelanto del cap próximo **

**Yoite-aparte del que vas a poner -_-**

**M-bueno si, ya sin rodeos gracias por su comprensión**

**Chibi maki-primero Lía-señero gracias por apoyarnos y por quieres matarme-pregunta poniendo mirada de gato con botas y con mini lagrimitas**

**Chibi luka-por que estuviste con kanda las veces pasadas**

**Chibi maki-quien es kanda**

**Chibi luka-etoo no lo se**

**M-también si en el próximo cap veras lo que cross le regala, aparte de que esa cosa hace algunos estragos también jijiji**

**Kanda-la siguiente es itziwitzi**

**M-vaya asta que quieres aparecer kanda**

**Kanda-me obligaron **

**M-quien?**

**Kanda-no lo diré**

**M-bueno pues gracias por el apoyo y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste, ahora dejare un mini adelanto de lo que pasara**

**Capitulo 8- Descubrimiento, lagrimas y sorpresa**

**-Por que quieres terminar-preguntaba la imagen de maki**

**-hmp creía que iba a ser fácil tenerte de bajo de mi pero eres demasiado santa como para mi gusto-respondió el muchacho de pelo marrón-además e encontrado un presa mas fácil que tu bueno nos vemos-**

**-te odio-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar-TE ODIO-grito con todas sus fuerzas**

**Después se ve como comienza a llover y ella corre sin rumbo fijo mientras sus lagrimas se funden con la lluvia, ella se detiene en seco dice algo**

**-Nunca me enamorare-dice-nunca mas-**

En cuanto los presentes vieron ese recuerdo algunos se tardaron en reaccionar mientras que de cross este sentía una gran rabia hacia el tipo

**M-bueno espero que le guste este capitulo como siempre acepto criticas y comentarios nos vemos a la proxima**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8- Descubrimiento, lagrimas y sorpresa**

Los exorcistas mas komui se encontraban viendo los recuerdos de los pequeños maki y luka, pero no eran ordenados, sino que pasaban de forma aleatoria, lo que ya sabían era que a luka su padre murió cuando tenia ocho años, que tenia el sueño de ser un gran músico y de estudiar en el extranjero, de maki sabían que su verdadero padre se fue al extranjero cuando tenia seis año y que no lo ha visto desde entonces ya que solo recibía llamadas telefónicas de el, además de que tenia la ilusión de ser una gran diputada y que quería ir a Japón ya que al parecer se quedo encantada con las costumbre entre otras cosas, además de saber que venian de una país llamado México

-Quien diría que realmente su papá se parecía a cross-dijo komui sorprendido

-si excepto por la masca y el color del cabello, todo es igual-dijo bookman

-SE EQUIVOCAN ESE TIPO NO SE PARECE A MI-reclamo cross-yo nunca dejaría a mi hija como ese sujeto, tan solo miren a esta linda cosita-dijo señalando a maki-creen que podría dejar a semejante angelito, no todos tiene de tener un hijo obediente y lindo-

-vamos general cross tranquilo-dijo lenalee-nee ni-san de casualidad no ahí una manera de encontrar los recuerdos que buscamos-

-claro que si-dijo-solo tienen que escribir en la maquina lo que buscas y listo-

-entonces por que no lo hiciste-pregunto un enojado sokaro

-es que pense que veria que eran esas cosas que encontamos de ellos-dijo komui con lagrimitas en los ojos-queria saber que mas cosas tienen-

-de verdad komui-dijo lavi cerca la maquina apunto de escribir algo sin que se dieran cuenta-a ver que voy a buscar mmmm… a ya se-dijo mientras escribia

-baka usagi que estas haciendo-dijo kanda haciendo que todos lo miraran

-solo quiero saber de ellos-se defendio

-Lavi que escribiste-pregunto alterada lenalee

-a solo que cual fue su primer miedo, solo eso-dijo mientras se veia una imagen de lo que parecía un recuerdo de luka

**Un niño de 7 años estaba caminando por su sala, parecía aburrido, por lo cual después de un largo rato se aburrió asi que encendió la televisión**

**-mmm me pregunto que habrá de bueno-se pregunto luka, para después detenerse en un canal que le intereso por el titulo-mmm Freddy kruger, será algún tipo de chocolate-se pregunto así mismo**

-buuuuu eso es todo que aburrido chamaco-dijo lavi

-sshhhh todavía no acaba-regaño lavi

**En eso empezaba la pelicula ya que al parecer que estaban los comerciales, se veia como una muchacha corria desesperada ya que parecia que la perseguien, en una parte ella quedo acorralada y grito pero no le paso nada ya que solo se escuchaba como una campada, en eso la joven camino hacia adelante**

**-No no avances-dice luka, conforme avanzaba la pelicula y en eso detrás de ella alguien la atrapa y esta grita **

**-AAAAAAAHHHH-grito la joven de la pelicula, lo cual hizo que luka saltara del susto**

**Después de eso la película siguió y luego paso una parte feo donde los jóvenes estabn haciendo cosas para adultos debajo de unas sabanas, pero luka no le tomo importancia ya que al ser pequeño todavía no sabia como nacian los bebés**

-eeemmm que clase de películas ven esos niños-pregunto lavi con un notable sonrojo debido a lo visto en los recuerdos

-cof cof no lo se pero mejor es no saberlo-dijo komui tambien sonrojado como todos los presentes, pero eso se desvaneció cuando se fijaron que del recuerdo salía un gran grito de terror

**La muchacha estaba dormida pero en su mismo sueño estaba siendo asesinada por un tipo que tenia unas garras en la mano derechas como si fueran uñas largas, mientras tanto su cuerpo real se estaba moviendo como loco lo cual despertó a su novio y veía como flotaba mientras sangraba brutal mente, ante esto el joven solo podía ver lo que pasaba, luego todo termino ya que le fue cortado el cuello y cayo a la cama un cuerpo totalmente inerte**

**-…-luka al ver eso estaba en estado de shock mientras se ponía cada vez mas pálido, después de un largo rato termino la película, luka solo se levanto camino hacia su cuarto a paso lento para luego quedarse viendo el techo y hablar-creo que no dormiré hoy-se dijo así mismo con temor a que Freddy lo matara como en la pelicula**

**-luka ven hijito el baño esta listo-le grito su mamá **

**-baño-dijo mientras se levantaba y recordaba una parte de la pelicula donde freddy tambien aparese en el baño-NNNNNNOOOO TODOS MENOS ESO-grito alterado mientras se escondia debajo de su cama**

**-hijito que te pasa ven-le dijo su mamá la cual trataba de sacarlo de ahí-vamos solo es un baño**

**-NNOOO FREDDY SALDRA Y ME MATARARA CON SUS GARRAS NNNNNNNNOOO-decía mientras seguía aforrándose cada vez mas a su cama**

Los presentes se quedaron en estado de shock ya que aunque fueran exorcistas y vieran mucha sangre departe de ellos, de verdad esa pelicula era muy brutal, unos se encontraban palido, otros estaban a punto de desmayarse pero el unico que se encontaba bien era el general sokaro, el cual para sorpresa de todos estab sonrrienndo con una mirada perversa

-je me gustaria conocer a ese tal freddy-decia el general sokaro

-debe de estar bromeando-dijo komui

-pobrecito, ver esa pelicula-dijo lenalee aun palido

-"creo que durante un tiempo no usare mi inocencia"-penso allen

-che no es para tanto-dijo kanda pero en el fondo la verdad es que si tenia un poco de miedo

-je parese que es el turno de la otra chibi-dijo lavi

**Se veia a maki en sus mismos cinco años, parecia que era el dia de muerto ya que su mamá estaba poniendo su ofrenda junto con sus padrinos **

**-mamá puedo ir a mi cuarto-pregunto maki**

**-si mi vida, después te llamo para que partamos el pan-dijo su mamá a lo cual maki asintio feliz, se subio por unas escaleras para luego entrar a su cuarto**

**-mmm que puedo hacer-se pregunto mientras buscaba una película de la que ella tenia, pero se aburrio de buscar-mmm que abra de bueno en la tele-pregunto para si misma**

-oigan esto no se les hace conocido-pregunto lavi, poniendo se un poco palido

-si-

**Maki se sentaba sobre su cama mientras le cambiaba de canal, asta que se detubo donde estaba la imagen de un payaso**

**-eehhh payaso-dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se acomodaba mejor**

**Al principio pasaba una niña en un triciclo y el payaso saludándola, de un momento a otro la niña despareció**

**-"are y la niña"-se preguntaba maki con signos de interrogación en su cabeza**

-aaaahh bueno al menos parece que no da tanto miedo-dijo lenalee

-si creo que si-respondi allen

**Después unas partes mas adelantes se veia a un niño jugando afuera de su casa con un barquito de papel mientras llovía, entonces el barquito se le va y se cae en las cloacas, a lo que el niño se pone triste, cuando esta a punto de irse el payaso que paso al principio le llama sonriendo diciendo le que le dara su barco**

**-"eehhh el señor payaso ayuadara al niño"-penso feliz maki, pero pronto eso desaparecio ya que cuando el niño estaba a punto de agarrar el barco, el payaso le agarra el brazo y lo jala hacia el mientras mostraba sus horribles diento, para luego ver como el agua se manchaba de sangre, del niño-…-maki no sabia que hacer ya que fue horrible la escena que se quedo estupefacta**

-que feo-dijo komui poniéndose mas pálido que cuando vio el recuerdo de maki

-vuelvo a repetir, que clase de peliculas ven los niños-dijo lavi

**Al igual que con luka, la película siguió solo que esta película era mas violenta que en freddy kruger, ya que este payaso hacia cosas horribles, para maki la película duraba mucho tiempo, no resistió mas ver esa película y apago la tele sin terminar de verla, se puso lo mas rapido posible sus zapatos y se bajo, el tiempo que vio la película fue largo ya que ya era de noche**

**-hijita, ven toma tu rebana de pan de muerto-le dijo su mamá-después de comertela y tomar tu leche te vas a dormir-**

**-ma….mami-llamo maki-me puedo dormir contigo hoy-**

**-no ahí problema, pero por que tan de repente eso-**

**-no por nada te espero en tu cuarto-dijo mientras se apresuraba e comer su pan y tomar su leche rapido, para luego ir a su cuarto, tomar su pijama junto con un peluche en forma de perro y un rosario para luego irse al cuarto de su mamá, rápidamente se puso su pijama y se sento sobre la cama**

**-"bien en la pelicula "eso" no puede hacer nada cuando estas con los papás"-pensaba mientras abrazaba con fuerzas su peluche y agarraba con mas fuerza el rosari-"ah y si me jala de los pies y me come"-penso mientras levanto luego luego sus pies del suelo y se quedaba en posición fetal mientras se cubria con las cobijas de la cama-" "eso" no me hacer daño"-repetia maki en su mente asta que llego su mamá y esta se durmio, pero a diferencia de esto maki no podia dormir por miedo a que el payaso viniera y se la comiera, pero lo que mas la asusto fue ver por una ventana que habia en ese cuarto ver una sombra caminar enfrente de ellas, después de solo atino en desmayarse **

Nuevamente los presentes estaban en shock excepto el general sokaro, el cual estaba feliz de ver las escenas de las peliculas

-jajajaja que cobarde es tu hijita cross-dijo sokaro-ni siquiera termino de ver la pelicula-

-arrepientete de so-respondi cross-comparada contigo ella es mas inocente y sensible que tu-

-Creo que tendre pesadillas hoy-dijo allen

-opino lo mismo-apoyo lenalee

-no te preocupes lenalee tu hermano mayor no permitiría que ningun payaso diabólico o ser de los sueños te haga daño-dijo komui

-es extraño-dijo bookman-que era esa figura que vio antes de desmayarse

-tal vez solo era una ilusion de su mente-dijo lavi

-no creo que sea eso-respondio mientras se dirigia a la maquina y ponia alo lo cual aparecio de inmediato y esto fue que la sombra que aparecio frente a ella cuando era pequeña no aparecio solo una vez sino que en sus memoria apareció muchas mas veces asta que cumplio los siete años, lo cual fue muy extraño-lo supuse-

-que sucede panda-

-esta niña desde pequeña sus poderes estaban saliendo a flote-dicto bookman

-a que te refieres-pregunto komui captando la atencion de todos

-esa sombra que ella veia no era ni mas ni menos que un espíritu en pena-respondió-tal parece que ella los veía pero por alguna razón los dejo de ver, me pregunto que es lo que le paso-

-pero por que solo a ella-pregunto la general klaud

-eso mismo no lo se pero indaguemos mas en los recuerdos de ella y lo que le paso para que dejara de verlo-dijo bookman mientras volvia a escribir algo en la maquina

**Se veia a una niña de siete años haciendo su tarea pero de repente su puerta se cerro como si alguien hubiera entrado, cosa que no la sorprendio mucho ya que parecia saber lo que era**

**-vamos sal de ahí podemos hablar-dijo maki-mi mamá no esta en casa asi que puedo hablar libremente-en eso una figura de una mujer se aparecio enfrente de ella **

**-has mejorado mucho en el sentido de sentir la presencia verdad-dijo la mujer sentandose a su lado**

**-un poco pero eso se debe a que llevo un largo tiempo de poder verlos no solo a ustedes sino que a otros seres-respondio mientras volvía a retomar la palabra-pero por que solo yo los puedo ver-pregunto maki**

**-no lo se pero es bueno saber que al menos puedo hablar con alguien que no sea otro fantasma-respondio la mujer-a proposito veo que empiezas a desarrollarte-dijo mientras hacia una cara picara**

**-desarrollarme-dijo mientras salian signos de interrogación en su cabeza-que quieres decir con eso-pregunto inocentemente**

**-pues que estas teniendo tus encantos ya-decia señalando su pecho**

**-mmm tengo algo aquí-pregunto mientras miraba su ropa-me manche o algo-**

**-no eso para nada, pero seguro tendras curvas, sabes a lo que me refiero no-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo**

**-¿curvas? o_o te refieres a las cuales lo coches pasan por las calles-dijo maki de lo mas inocente**

**-no eso no-dijo desesperada-de verdad no importa cuanto trate de hacerte entender, eres demasiado inocente para entender el doble sentido-respondio rendida la mujer**

**-doble sentido, que es eso-pregunto maki**

**-nada olvidalo-respodio mientras trataba de hacerle una acaricia un su cabecita, pero al ser un fantasma no lo podia hacer-aahh-suspiro-como me gustaria volver a ser humana para poder acariciar a los demas, la verdad traspasar a la gente y no poder sentir el calor del otro es desolador-decia mientras empezaba a llorar **

**-no llores-dijo maki-aunque no estes en cuerpo estas en espiritu y el calor que transmites aunque no tengas un cuerpo es mas que suficiente para mi-dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa**

**-gracias-respondio secandose sus lagrimas-bueno mejor me voy ya que tengo que encontras a alguien-**

**-alguien-pregunto-a quien busca-**

**-no lo se pero es alguien a quien debo ayudar a realizar una mision divina-**

**-divina, entonces-dijo mientras mostraba alegria-eso significa que puede haber otra persona que vea lo mismo que yo-**

**-lo mas probable, pero tengo que ir a buscarlo-se detubo n momento-es una lastima pero esta sera la ultima vez que nos veremos ya que me ire mas lejos para buscar a esa persona-**

**-Entonces no nos volveremos a ver-**

**-no exactamente, pero te aseguro que en un futuro lo aremos-**

**En eso el fantasma se aleja atravesando la pared dejando a maki un poco triste pero algo feliz, pero alguien toca su puerta y la saca de sus pensamientos**

**-hija estas bien con quien hablas-pregunto su mamá entrando por la puerta**

**-si estoy bien solo me despedia de alguien-**

**-de quien-**

**-de mi amiga, fanelia ya te habia contado-**

**-hija ya te he dicho que no veas peliculas de terror-dijo su mamá**

**-pero no es un invencion, de verdad puedo ver fantasmas-**

**-ahí hijita tu y tu imaginacion-dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabeza**

**-buuu-fue su respuesta mientras hacia un puchero**

-tal y como predije-hablo bookman

-asi que podia ver espiritus-dijo komui-pero por que a los cinco años y lo mas importante por que dejo de verlos-

-tal vez tenga alguna relacion de cuando peleo-hablo lenalee

-puede ser-

-pero la verdad ese fantasma que buscaba-pregunto cross

-tal vez tenia un asunto pendiente-dijo tiedoll

**Se veia a ella de la misma edad de siete años, pero ahora con un uniforme de una escuela, ella estaba sentada con un grupo de niñas las cuales ellas identificaron enseguida parecia que era la hora de la salida ya que los padre estaban esperando afuera **

**-viste el programa-dijo eri-estuvo padre no?-**

**-si lo estuvo, me diviertio mucho-respondio feliz-bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana-**

**-si pero oye-llamo lie**

**-si que paso-**

**-es cierto que puedes ver fantasmas-**

**-si por-**

**-GENIAL-dijeron el grupo de niñas**

**-es mentira-dijo una la cual acababa de integrarse a la conversación **

**-hola monse-saludo lie**

**-si hola-dijo como de una manera prepotente- y bien con respecto a ella-dijo señalando a maki-es una mentirosa ella no ve nada de fantasmas-**

**-si es cierto si los veo-**

**-no lo es, si lo fuera entonces dime donde esta mi abuela-**

**-dije que los veo mas no su localizacion-**

**-si que mientes bien si realmente los vieras, sabrias que esta aquí ami lado-**

**-tu eres la mentirosa ahí no ahí nada-**

**-no tu lo eres-**

**-no tu-**

**-bueno tienes pruebas de que miento-**

**-no-**

**-vez mientes-**

**-pero tu tampoco las tienes-**

**-huuumm-**

**-además si ahí un fantasma contigo pero es de un señor ya mayor y esta detrás de ti-dijo maki**

**-mentirosa para que lo veas solo dije que los veia para seguirte la corriente pero la verdad no creo en ellos y tu debes de estar realmente loca si crees que hay algo detrás de mi-**

**- es la verdad parece tu abuelo y esta preocupado por que la pulsera que traes no la cuidas y si no lo haces el su alma puede desaparecer-**

**-jajaj de verdad crece ya niña, los fantasmas no existen-**

**-claro que pero ten cuidado con tu pulsera, que tienes un alma en tus manos-pidio maki**

**-ja mentirosa-dijo con rabia-mira lo que hago con tu querido fantasma-dijo monse mientras tiraba la pulsera al suelo y luego la pisaba mientras la aplastaba con su pie, maki empezo a llorar ya que veia como esa alma empezaba a desvanecerse mientras gritaba desgarradoramente-vez no paso nada-**

**-no a ti pero si al alma de tu abuelo, ni siquiera por que era su alma y aun asi ….tu-dijo eso mientras se iba de ahí llorando, sin darse cuenta de que su padrino el cual habiha ido a recogerla le hablaba, solo seguia llorando mientras que encuanto bajo del coche solo corrio a su cuarto para luego encerrarse**

**-"no quiero"-pensaba-"no quiero ver mas eso"-empezaba a llorar mas-"si tengo que ver tambien como un alma es destruida por su propia familia tambien va junto con este don, prefiero no verlos mas"-fue lo ultimo que penso mientras lloraba para luego quedar profundamente dormida asta el dia siguiente donde al despertarse se dio cuenta de algo, normalmente escuchaba como la llamaban y luego como se le acercaban, pero ahora no los veia, ahí fue donde dejo de verlos**

-asi que eso paso-dijo komui

-…..-allen no sabia que decir ya que al igual que ella sabe lo que se siente ver almas y como se sufre al verlas destruidas, aunque su situación sea diferente

-MALDITA MOCOSA MENTIROSA MIRA LO QUE CAUSAS-grito enfurecido cross hacia los cuatro vientos por el mal trato que monse le dio a maki

-mmm creo que empiezo a entender las cosas-hablo bookman-ahora miremos los recuerdos de el para averiguar como llego aquí-

-es cierto como fue que llego a esta epoca-dijo komui mientras escribia en la maquina nuevamente

**Se veia un muchacho de dieciocho años entrando a una cafeteria, como si estuviera esperando a alguien, asta que esa persona llego**

**-senpai-grito una voz conocida por el**

**-maki-**

**-eto…llegue trade o algo, si es asi disculpame-dijo maki haciendo sorprender a luka mucho no por la manera de hablar pero si la forma en que vestia y el brillo de su mirada**

**-eh no para nada solo que es la primera vez que te veo vestida con una falda-**

**-a bueno…eto…como explicarlo-decia muy nerviosa, algo característico de ella pero que no mostraba hacia diez años**

**-jaja-rio un poco-no es que me incomode pero la verdad es que por fin puedo ver tu verdadero yo-**

**-eh-**

**-desde que te conocí has mostrado una sonrisa algo falsa, no lo niegues ya que entiendo un poco el por que-explico-pero me agrada ver ese yo tuyo, te hace ver mas linda**

**-senpai-dijo esta por instinto mientras un leve sonrojo aparecia **

**-**yo huelo a romance aquí-hablo komui picadamente

-que romantico-decia lenalee

-aaahhh muy bien eso se puede aplicar como una tecnica para ligar-decia lavi escribiendo en una libretita-neee yu que pien…..-no siguió hablando ya que se veia a kanda expulsando una gran cantidad de su aura asesina junto con cross

-**bueno para que querias verme-**

**-a es cierto-reacciono maki-eto feliz cumpleaños senpai-dijo mientras le daba su regalo en una caja rectángulas envuelto en papel blanco y un moño plateado en medio**

**-gracias-entonces comenzo abrir el regalo, dejando ver un sueter color gris claro-esto es-**

**-si me acorde de que un dia me habias dicho que te gusto esa marca y como al inicio de las vacaciones me fui a los angeles pues … me anime a comprarlo-respondia mientras jugaba con sus dedos**

**-paso algo ahí-pregunto**

**-geeee-fue su respuesta ya que la pregunto le sorprendió un poco-eto por que lo pregunto-**

**-por que la manera en que lo dices es de cariño, acaso conociste a alguien que hizo ese cambio asi en ti-**

**-eeehhh O/O-se sonrojo violentamente **

**-esa reacción me lo aclara-dijo-bien y quien es-**

**-"que le digo, creerá que estoy loca si le cuento pero no puedo mentirle aaaahhhhh que hago" -**

**-dimelo no ahí problema-**

**-hai-**

-oye yu ahora que me acuerdo tu no tienes un sueter parecido a ese-hablo lavi

-es cierto, cuando viajamos a los angeles y fuiste llevado por la inocencia regresaste con un sueter como ese pero de otro color-hablo allen

-no me digas que la que te lo dio fue…-lavi no pudo terminar ya que estaba apunto de ser rebanado por mugen

-callate baka usagi-

-calmate kanda tal vez nos equivoquemos-trato de calmarlo lenalee

-che-

**Maki comenzó a platicarle sobre lo sucedido en los Ángeles, de cómo fueron atacados por los akumas y como sucedieron las cosas en el transcurso**

**-maki sabes que lo que hiciste fue casi un suicidio-agravo un poco la voz luka-no lo vuelvas hacer-**

**-pero senpai entienda no podia dejar que esas cosas mataran mis amigos, se que fue desconsiderado de mi parte, pero no me arrepiento ya que sino hubiera hecho eso no lo abria conocido-dijo esto ultimo en voz baja con cierta alegria**

**-conocer quien-pregunto luka**

**-a bueno cuando me encontraba huyendo de esos akumas pues me cai y uno estaba enfrente de mi, iba a morir pero ahí apareció el-**

**-el quien-**

**-la persona que me salvo se llama kanda-**

-hum hum hum-se escuchaba de parte de lavi-ahora no lo negaras kanda, ella te dio ese sueter-

-tsk-

-vaya yu-kun por que no me dijiste que le habias salvado anteriormente-pregunto tiedoll

-no tenia por que hacerlo-

-ah espera kanda, ahora que tambien recuerdo ese dia tambien olias a perfume de mujer-dijo allen-kanda que le hiciste-

-qu…e -

-TUUU-hablo cross-ESPERO QUE NO LE HAYAS HECHO NADA A MI HIJA O DE LO CONTRARIO ME LAS PAGARAS-amenazo cross

**-kanda eh-**

**-si el me salvo la vida-explico-y la verdad estoy agradecida con el-**

**-por que-**

**-es que no se ni la razon pero cuando estuve con el senti una gran calidez en mi interior, no se como explicarlo pero me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas y de racapasitar-**

**-ya veo espero que lo vuelvas a ver y de donde biene-**

**-aaammmm y ahí viene el problema-**

**-por que-**

**-pues no es de aquí-**

**-bueno es extrangero-**

**-en parte si y en parte no-**

**-esplicame que me estoy confundiendo-pidio luka, entonces maki comenzo a conterle lo que eran los akumas, el conde del milenio, los noah, la inocencia y los exorcistas, tal y como kanda le habia contado la primera vez, ante esto luka quedo sorprendido ya que escuchar eso era como si fuera un cuento**

**-y eso es todo-termino maki**

**-pues no se que decir, solo que bueno que estes bien-**

**-eh si-se distrajo escuchando una tonada-perdon senpai es mi celular-contesta el teléfono-si bueno, que ya es la hora, bueno voy en camino-colgo-perdonde senpai pero es que había quedado con yoru en ayudarle en algo y se me fue volando el tiempo, bueno adiós-se despidió mientras pagaba lo que le sirvieron y se iba del lugar**

**-bueno creo que mejor me voy-decia mientras se levantaba de su asiento, padaba en la caja y salía del establecimiento, mientras caminaba por la ciudad, vio un colgante hermoso el cual le pensaba comprar a su novia y asi lo hizo entro y lo compro, rapidamense te dirigia a la casa de su novia, pero mientras corria hacia a ya vio algo que lo dejo estetico y eso fue a su novia siendo bsada por otro**

**-Carla-llamo luka**

**-luka…. Esto….no es-trato de explicar pero no pudo**

**-quien ese es mi vida-pregunto el muchacho extraño**

**-e…espera tu eres-**

**-eh acaso nos conocemos-**

**-tu no pero yo si-dijo con rencor-por tu culpa ella-**

**-mi amor yo queria pero no pude-trataba de explicar carla**

**-pichoncita no le expliques nada acuérdate que llevamos seis meses juntos-dijo con todo descaro-es mas eres mía desde hace tres meses-**

**Ante esto el se lleno de rabia ya que recordaba perfectamente como el sabia de ese tipo y como lastimo a una persona importante para el y mas ahora que le arrebataba el amor de su vida, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo cuando de rrepente un tentáculo en forma de estrella se formaba bajo sus pies y los absorvia poco a poco**

**-que es esto-preguntaba asustado el desconocido**

**-aaahhh ayuda-gritaba desesperada carla**

**-pero que demonios- fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de que desaparecieran completamente y llegaran a un lugar extraño donde flotaban calabazzas y estaba en completa oscuridad del cielo**

**-mi amor que es este lugar-pregunto carla a luka el cual ni siquiera la miro**

**-ja tal parese que el señorito se pone sus moñi….-fue interrumpido por un puño en su rostro-que te pasa idiota-**

**-no me compares con una basura como tu-dijo con rabia-no eres mas que escoria humana-**

**-TU QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLAR DE MI DE ESA MANERA COMO SI ME CONOCIERAS-**

**-claro que se quien eres yu lastimaste a mi amiga maki-grito con gran fuerza**

**Ante esto el joven reacciono como si ese nombre fuera música para sus oidos asi que solo mostro una sonrisa perversa**

**-ja esa niñata-respondio-me hubiera gustado ver esa carita desvirginada pero lastimosamente era demasiado inocente para mi gusto, me pregunto que tan buena estara ahora-**

**-maldito eres un desgraciado-**

**-prefiero eso antes de que una chica me enamore-respondio-preferiría estar muerto- **

**-entonces por que no mueres de una vez-se escucho una voz medio risona combinada con una de malicia**

**-quien esta ahí-pregunto luka con gran desespero-**

**-FELICITACIONES CHICOS-dijo la misma voz proveniente de un sujeto gordo y muy extraño -fueron elegidos para formar parte de una nueva humanidad-**

**-tu quien eres-pregunto carla**

**-pues yo a partir de ahora soy su nueva familia-al decir esto el noah del placer apareci y de un rapido movimiento le introdujo un aparato a luka el cual estaba estatico ante tal acto ya que ver a una persona atravesarte no era nada comun, después de eso cayo inconciente**

-asi que de esa forma se lo llevo-

-si todo indica que el conde tiene en su poder a otros dos chicos mas-hablo con seriedad komui

-pero pobre luka-dijo lenalee-que tu novia te engañe de esa manera-

-pero por que ese otro muchacho conocia a maki-se pregunto bookman

-cree que tengan una relacion que los une-pregunto komui

-no lo se pero sera mejor averiguarlo-respondio bookman mientras escribia de nuevo en la maquina

**En este recuerdo no era como los demas en este aparecían no solo uno sino muchos ya que es como si todos esos recuerdos del pasado se unieran en uno solo en especifico**

**-Por que quieres terminar-preguntaba la imagen de maki**

**-hmp creía que iba a ser fácil tenerte de bajo de mi pero eres demasiado santa como para mi gusto-respondió el muchacho de pelo marrón-además e encontrado un presa mas fácil que tu bueno nos vemos-**

**-te odio-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar-TE ODIO-grito con todas sus fuerzas**

**Después se ve como comienza a llover y ella corre sin rumbo fijo mientras sus lagrimas se funden con la lluvia, ella se detiene en seco dice algo**

**-Nunca me enamorare-dice-nunca mas-**

En cuanto los presentes vieron ese recuerdo algunos se tardaron en reaccionar mientras que de cross este sentía una gran rabia hacia el tipo

-que crueldad-hablo lenalee rompiendo un poco el llanto

-"maldito, juro que lo castrare"-pensaba con rabia kanda ya que recordaba cuando la conocio y dijo que la persona que tanto queria ya no estaba a su lado, eso lo hacia rabiar mas, tenia ganas de cortarlo en mil pedasos con mugen

-creo que sera todo por hoy, si seguimos podriamos afectar su mente-hablo bookman

-de acuerdo-declaro komui, entonces las marcas que les pusieron fueron dispersados junto con la maquina de komui, minutos después los pequeños comenzaron a despertar, pero su mirada se veia muerta como si no fueran los mismo

-hija mía ven vamos a la ciudad-llamo cross a maki pero esta no le respondio ni le miro solo camino hacia la puerta junto con luka, después salieron y fuerona otro lugar, dejando a todos estupefactos ante tal acontecimiento

-ni-san que es lo que esta pasando-

-no te preocupes sera temporal, en unos minutos recobraran la conciencia-explico-ahora solo dejenlos un momento tal vez buscan algo-

-como que-pregunto sokaro

-no lo se-

-komui-llamo cross-crees que te puee encargar a mi hijita un rato, es que tengo que comprar algo en la ciudad-

-si ni hay problema-

-bien con su permiso-

Tal y como habia dicho komui minutos después ellos volvieron a la normalidad, pero esta vez encontrándose en lo que precia un pequeño bosque dentro de la orden, al principio no sabian que hacian ahí asta que vieron dos sombras hablandoles a lo cual corrieron hacia ellos

-hola pequeños-saludo el hombre

-hola-saludaron los dos en unisono

-tomen hablo la segunda sobra-es algo que les servira-dijo mientras ella le daba algo a luka lo cual parecia una piedra morada fuerte

-pero que es-pregunto maki-la cual le era entregada una piedra blanca con detellos amarillos, deperte de la primera sombra

-tan solo guárdenlas y les aseguro que algo sorprendente pasara-

En eso alguien les llamaban a ambos a lo cual los desconocidos les dijeron antes de desaparecer

-guarden en secreto que no han visto, solo esperen unod dias mas y veran lo que pasa-fue lo que dijeron antes de desaparecer

-maki-chu, luka-chin donde estan-gritaba lavi

-pequeños vengan-gritaba tambien allen

-hai por aquí-grito maki

-ah pro fin los encontramos-dijo lavi llegando enfrente de ellos-como llegaron aquí-

-no lo sabemos, cuando reaccionamos estábamos aquí-respondio luka

-bueno lo que importa es que estan bien, bueno vamos a dentro es hora de comer-

-siiii-gritaron de emoción allen y maki

Despues de unos minutos llegaron al comedor donde lenalee los esperaba con los demas pequeños, cada quien pidio su platillo, maki y luka se apresuraron en acabarlo y después se dirigieron hacia donde se suponia que era su recamara, mientras que maki tomaba el rumbo de ida para la habitacion que compartia con su "padre" paso sin querer por la sala de entrenamiento dnde escucho el gruñido de alguien, asi que le dio curiosidad entro y lo que vio le hizo entrar completamente, ya que se trataba de kanda entrenando con mugen mientras destruia un tipo de maniquíes

-ja-suspiro mientras se secaba el sidor de su rostro se encontraba concentrado completamente asta que escucho aplausos detrás suyo, se volteo rapidamente encontrandose a la chibi maki aplaudiendole alegremente-che que haces aquí-

-Perdon onii-chan es que escuche ruido aquí y quise ver-dijo con timidez-eto onii-chan puedo quedarme viendo un poco mas-pidio muy apenada alo que kanda atino en sonrojarse ya que al ver la asi le hizo recordar cuando la conocio por primera vez

-no me molesta siempre y cuando no hagas ruido-respondio seriamente mientras veia a otro lado

-HAI-

Pasaron los minutos lentamente tanto como kanda y maki ya que cada vez que kanda se detenia a descansar un poco maki corria hacia el y le secaba el sudor con una toalla, la cual era de kanda, por su parte kanda no le molestaba ya que para el era muy comodo ese trato hacia el

-no te aburres-pregunto kanda

-eh-

-me refiero sino te has artado de verme entrenar-

-no, es que me eres muy familiar, como el sujeto que aparecio en mi sueño ayer-

-me lo contarias-pidio kanda a la pequeña ya que eso le intrigaba

-si, mira ayer mientras dormia soñe que yo le hacia una promesa a alguien y este me daba esto-dijo mientras le mostraba el listo en su mano-no se por que pero siento que ese eres tu-

-hmp-respondio mientras mostraba una sonrisa en sus labios ya que de todas las personas que pudo recordar mientras se encontraba en ese estado, era el quien se habia ganado el derecho de ser quien de ser el primero, eso hizo que su orgullo subiera hacia las nubes

-hija mia-gritaba cross por el lugar-

-PAPI AQUÍ ESTOY-grito la pequeña la cual estaba sentada a lado de kanda

-ah hijita al fin te encuentro y que haces con este sujeto,-pregunto con desconfianza

-lo estaba viendo mientras entrenaba-respondio-en muy bueno con la espada pai, me dejarias usar tambien una espada como onii-chan-pregunto inocentemente, a lo que dejo a cross hecho piedra y a kanda mucho mas orgulloso de si mismo-SSSIII?-

-luego te respondo, pero mira lo que te traje-dijo cross mientras dejaba una caja de tamaño mediano cuadrangular frente a ella

-es para mi-pregunto emocionada

-si-respondio-vamos abrelo-

Tomo la palabra de su papi y lo abrio rapidamente, cuando levanto la tapa de la caja de esta se asomaba pelito de color azul celeste combinada con un poco de gris y junto a unos ojos color dorado, era un lindo cachorrito de orejas para bajo el cual movia su colita alegremente

-AAAHHH UN PERRITO-grito de felicidad mientras sacaba al animalito de la caja y lo cargaba en sus bracitos, el cual lamía la cara de la pequeña-de verdad me lo puedo quedar-

-Por supuesto-respondio feliz al ver a su hija feliz

-mira onii-chan tengo un perrito-llamo maki a kanda el cual le sorprendio ver al animal

-bien hijita vamonos-

-papi me puedo quedar un rato mas con onii-chan-pregunto-prometo portarme bien-

-bueno pero solo un rato mas-

-si-

-TU AFEMINADO CUIDA BIEN DE MI HIJA O TE PROMETO QUE TE CASTRARE-amenazo cross a kanda

-neee onii-chan que es castrar-pregunto la pequeña

-no le des importancia a eso-respondio para cambiar el tema dspues-mejor dime como se va a llamar-

-mmm no lo se-pensaba la pequeña-que nombre me recomiendas-

-mugen-respondio con determinacion

-mmm me parece lindo-afirmo feliz-entonces apartir de ahora te llamas mugen-hablo dirigiéndose el cual solo ladro dando eso como una si

Ante esto kanda estaba mas que satisfecho ya que sabia que encuanto se enteraran los demas de el nombre del perro nadie que apreciara su vida le haria daño a la pequeña, después de un rato la pequeña se quedo dormina junto con su perrito a lo cual kanda se la llevo en brazos a la pequeña hacia donde estaba cross, cuando estaba por irse a su recamara el perrito ahora con el nombre de mugen se desperto y jalo a kanda del pantalon ocasionando que se cayera de cara en el suelo

-tu amldito perro que te pasa-

-en eso el perrito hizo una seña con su pata hacia donde estaba maki, ante esto se dio cuenta el por que ya que se vio como maki estab llorando en sueño, kanda camino de nuevo en direcciona maki para luego sentarse a su lado y limpiarle sus lagrimas y decirle

-no llores ya veras que encuanto te recuperes no dejare que te hagan daño nunca mas-le decia en voz baja en su oido, para luego ver que dejaba de llorar y sonreia lindamente, después de eso el perrito fue a lado de la pequeña y se durmio a su lado, mientras que kanda se levanto y se fue de ese lugar

**M-Bien espero que le guste este capitulo**

**Chibi maki-Miren les presento a mugen-chan**

**Mugen-guau guau**

**Chibi maki-mugen dice que hola**

**M-le entiendes O_ou**

**Chibi maki-un poco pero mugen quiere agradecer, puede hacerlo**

**M-bien pero tu traduces**

**Mugen-guau guau guauguau gua**

**Chibi maki-dice que gracias lia-senneko por el apoyo y que mas mugen?**

**Mugen-guuuuaaauuu**

**Chibi maki-asi y que aunque sr difícil de creer mi papi cross es muy cariñoso conmigo y que miranda no se enoje**

**M-Todo eso dijo el perro**

**Chibi maki-si es solo que mas pequeño en su lenguaje**

**M-a ya veo -_-u**

**Mugen-GGGGUUUAAAUUU GGUUUAAAUUU GUUUAAAUUU**

**Chibi maki-dice que gracias por todo y que no te preocupes que cuando maki creesca cross se comportara igual pero ella sabra como controlarlo ….a eto yo? Como es eso**

**M-cof cof lo entenderás en el futuro bueno ahora les dejo un adelanto de lo que sigue**

**Capitulo 9- Mugen al ataque y a un paso mas de la normalidad**

-oigan chicos saben que podemos hacer-hablaba gustavo traviesamente

-no-

-miren tan solo distraemos al cocinero y luego todos vamos por el pastel y ya-

-mmm bien pero cada quien se queda una parte del pastel de acuerdo-dijo maki acomañada de mugen

-de acuerdo-

**En la oficina de komui**

-chicos por nada del mundo dejen que los pequeños coman dulces-hablo komui

-por que-pregunto lenalee

-por que cuando….-es interrumpido por reveer-que pasa-

-los pequeños han desaparecido de nuestra vista-

**M-bueno gracias a todos los que nos leen **

**Todos-disfrutenlo nos vemos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9- Mugen al ataque y a un paso mas de la normalidad**

Ya habia pasado casi una semana de que los visitantes del futuro habian llegado a la orden, a lo cual algunos se habian acostumbrado a la presencia de los pequeños a los cuales komui ya tenia traumatizados por algunos experimentos que habia hecho en ellos sin que nadia se diera cuenta, en este momento estaba siendo reprendido por parte de lenalee

-demo lenalee-decia el supervisor de una forma infantil

-nada de pero-regaña con brusquedad a su hermano-como se te ocurre hacer ese tipo de cosas a los pqueños-

-pero era importante para la ciencia-

-tratar de meter a un niñito a tu komurin para que no lo destruyan no tiene que ver con la ciencia-regaño mas-además que hacer robots con forma de esos tipos de las mentes de luka y maki para asustar a media orden tampoco fue buena idea-

-bueno no lo fue-admitio derrotado-pero fue gracioso ver tantas caras con ojeras y con miedo-

-ahh-suspiro lenalee-bien y que querias hablarme-

-bien pues que ya pronto nuestros pequeñines volveran a la normalidad-

-enserio, pero cuando-

-nolo se-aclaro-solo que ahí que estar preparados para todo-

-que quieres decir con eso ni-san-pregunto

-que según nuestras investigaciones en ellos, posiblemente podria ser hoy o mañana o tambien en dos dias, pero ese no es el problema-

-entonces cual-

-es el lugar en que se transformen ya que imaginate que una de las pequeñas se transforme en medio de los corredores o en el peor de los caso en el comedor cuando ahí mas gente, por lo tanto sus ropas no crecerian y se romperian al instante-termino de hablar komui

-O/O-fue la expresion de lenalee al imaginarse a las pequeñas en el comedor con su verdadera apariencia-no te preocupes ni-san me encargare de que los demas esten enterados de esto-dijo con determinación lenalee mientras salía con prisa de la oficina de sus hermano

-parece que se encariño con ellas verdad-dijo bookman entrando a la oficina

-si-afimo-pero a que se debe sus visita bookman-

-es para hablar de los peuqeños y decile que no deben comer sulces-

-que quieres decir-

**En la sala de entrenamiento**

Se veia a un joven de buen cuerpo debido al entrenamiento hecho todos los dias mientras seguia pacticando, asta que sintio enana de sus piernas como algo se pequeño se posaba en el, caudno bajo la vista vio que era nada menos que el pequeño mugen que sacaba su pequeña lengua y lo miraba con sus lindos ojos, decidio enfundar su espada para luego agacharse asta al perro para luego acariciarle la cabeza

-MUGEN-gritaba una voz conocida por el-VEN ES HORA DE DESAYUNAR-

-guau guau-ladro el perro como si llamara a su dueña mientras movia su cola de un lado a otro, mientras se escuchaba como se abria la puerta completamente por una pequeña

-mugen-llamo la pequeña a su mascota mientras que esta misma corria hacia la pequeña-gomene onii-chan-dijo maki a kanda-mugen ya te dije que no interrumpas a onii-chan en su entrenamiento-regaño un poco maki a su linda mascota la cual al parecer no presto atención ya que en ese mismo instante salto sobre la pequeña para lamerle la cara-jajajaj mugen ya jajajaja vamos ya jajajaaja-reia la peuqña para luego dejar de reir gracias a que mugen dejo de lamerle la cara

-párese que te quiere mucho-hablo kanda a la pequeña

-si-respondio-nee onii-chan-

-que pasa-

-nos acompañas a desayunar-pregunto

-bien luego los alcanzo-

-hai, bien mugen vamos a comer ven-dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar con el perrito

-"me pregunto si sera lo mismo cuando vuelvas a la normalidad"-se pregunto kanda ya que la pequeña apartir de que lo encontro entrenando casi siempre se encontraba a su lado junto con aquel cachorro

**En el comedor**

-donde esta maki-pregunto lie a najla

-dijo que buscaria a mugen que al parecer le dieron ganas de hacer una carrera-

-espero que se apuren-dijo eri integrandose a la conversacion-y que van a pedir ustedes hoy-

-yo un sadwish-dijo lie

-mm no se pero creo que un poco de fruta y un jugo-respondio najla

-miren ahí viene maki-dijo eri

-mugen ven rapido-decia la nombrada mientras corria con el perro-buenos dias-

-si buenas-respondieron

-neee no han visto a cadi di-pregunto maki (aclaro cadi di es un apodo que le pusieron a claudia)

-yo no-hablo lie

-yo si me dijo que horita nos alcanzaba-hablo eri, entonces luego se escucho como ago o mejor dicho alguien iba hacia su direccion a una gran velocidad, para luego la puerta abrirse abruptamente, dejando ver a una lenalee respirando agitadamente, la cual miro hacia las pequeñas para luego correr hacia ellas y luego abrazarlas enfusivamente

-QUE BIEN TODAVIA SON CHIBIS-decia lenalee mientras las abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte

-lenalee onee-chan-llamaba eri

-QUE ALEGRIA-

- guuhhp…no…pue….do….resp….irar…-apenas podia hablar lie mientras que otras dos pequeñas ya se encontraban inconcientes

-ah perdon-respondio lenalee mientras las soltaba, en ese momento entraban lavi y allen que no les dio tiempo ni para decir pio, ya que en ese mismo instante fueron sacados por lenalee de forma rapido a lo cual dejaron confundidos a todos los presentes del lugar

-que le paso-pregunto lie

-no lo se, pero no quiero saberlo-hablo najla ya un poco mejor, a lo cual todas asintieron

-oigan y mugen-pregunto maki buscando al perro el cual habia desaparecido

**En los pasillos de la orden**

Un pequeño perro iba caminando por los pasillos de ese lugar que parecia escaofriante, caminaba asta que se topo con una puerta abierta a la cual entro, sin saber que se trataba de la habitación del general sokaro, en la cual empezo a meterse debajo de la cama además de que sin querer se encontro con su traje de exorcista a la cual empezo a mordisquear para luego dejar una de sus "gracias" en ella salio de la habitacion

Despues de ahí se fue hacia la oficina de la seccion cientifica, donde se paraba enfrente del jefe de seccion reveer haciendole caras tiernas

-te volviste a escapara de tu dueña-pregunto reveer al perro el cual solo dio un ladrido en forma de afirmacion-ja de seguro te esta buscando por todas parte, ten comete esto-hablo mientras le daba lo que parecia un panquecillo de nuez al perrito, este no dudo y se lo comio para luego abandonar el lugar

Durante un rato mas estuvo caminando asta que dio con el lugar en donde el deseaba llegar y ese era el cuarto de kanda, donde intento entrar pero al parecer ya no se encontraba ahí, en ese momento sintio como alguien lo carga para luego hablarle

-hola cuanto tiempo-hablo la persona la cual fue reconocida de inmediato-maki-chin te buscaba-la persona era el pequeño Timothy (explico timothy se encontraba en una visita con emilia al orfanato y hacia poco regreso encontandose con los pequeños a los cuales les tomo cariño ya que los veia como hermanos menores, sin saber lo ocurrio con ellos)-MAKI YA LO ENCONTRE-

-Gracias timothy onii-chan-agradecio mientras resivia al perrito en brazos-eres genial lo encontraste rapido-

-jejejeje no es nada ya que soy grande-decia co mucho orgullo mientras se rascaba el cachete con un dedo-pero creo e seria mejor correr-

-por que pregunto con curiosidad, pero fue disipada gracias a un gran ruido probeniete de un cuarto

-QUIEN DIABLOS HIZO ESTO-grito el general sokaro al encontrar su traje de exorcista hecho un asco

-mejor empezamos a correr-sugirió timothy

-tienes razon-respondio mientras empezaba a correr con timothy como alma que llevaba el diablo, después de unos minutos de correr llegaron a la biblioteca totalmente cansados-parese que logramos escapar-

-si, y además encontramos algo interesante-decia timothy con una cara picara mientras señalaba un punto en la biblioteca en donde se encontraba emilia abrazando empalagosamente el brazo de kanda, el cual tenia cara de molestia-ven acompañame-

-si-

-nee kanda-san por que no sale conmigo-preguntaba sensualmente emilia

-che deja de molestar-respondia fastidiado kanda-y deja de abrazarme de una maldita vez-

-Emilia acaso ya no puedes coquetearle bien y ahora lo acosas-decia timothy

-Timothy que cosas dices, respeta mejor a tus mayores-decia maki

-buuu pero si ella no lo hace mirala-respondia señalando a emilia-ademas…-toca los pechos de ella-si las tiene asi deberia bastar para probocarle jijiji-

-vuelve aquí timothy-grito emilia enfurecida mientras perseguia al pequeño por los pasillos, dejando solos a la pequeña maki, junto con mugen y kanda

-ven mugen vayámonos con los demas-decia maki con su mascota en brazos saliendo de ahí dejando a kanda solo en ese lugar, corrio durante un rato asta que sintio como la jalaban a unos de los pasillos donde estaban todos los demas peuqeños contando con timothy tambien

-que bueno que te encontramos maki-decia yoite

-que paso-pregunto inocente mente

-pues veras nosotrouuusssss-trato de decir pero fueron cargados por el personal de la seccion científica hacia lo que parecía la biblioteca donde después lo bajaron y les dijeron que se quedaran ahí un rato

-por que nos trajeron aquí-pregunto claudia

-es que tenemos que hacer algo y por ahora necesitamos que se queden quietecitos-dijo reveer

-bien y ahora que hacemos-pregunto eri

-no se preocupen timothy onii-chan nos sacara de aquí miren-señalo gustavo al mensionado usando su inocencia para sacarlos sin que nadie se diera cuenta

En la oficina de komui

Mientras los pequeños estaban con los miembros de la seccion cientifica los exorcistas pendientes al tema de los pequeños fueron llamados ya que tenian que hablarles de un asunto de mas importancia

-bien y para que nos llamaste komui-pregunto lavi

-es cierto lenalee ya nos hablo sobre lo que puee pasar en estos dias-hablo allen

-si pero a los demas no-respondio komui-bien les explicare desde el principio, hemos investigado sobre el tiempo que permanecerán los jóvenes en ese estado de retroceso y parece que lo mas probable es que sea entre hoy o en dos dias maximo-

-entonces quieres decir que mi querida hija volvera a ser grande-decia cross son entusiasmo-bien entonces tendre que estar preparado para su llegada-

-ese no es el problema sino que al no tener el tiempo preciso de su transformacion, puede que vuelvan a la normalidad en cualquier momento, en el peor de los casos que ese lugar vaya mucha gente-termino de hablar komui a lo cual cross se ponia cada vez mas palido al imaginarse ese tipo de situacion, era igual para otros dos generales preocupados por sus discipulos

-KOMUI DONDE ESTA MI HIJA-pregunto alterado cross

-no se preocupen ya nos ocupamos de eso-

**En la cocina**

Unos pequeños se encontraban escondidos en la cocina mientras veian a jerry guardando un delicioso pastel, demasiado tentador para cualquier amante de los dulces, en ese caso para los pequeños a los cuales les brillaban los ojos y se les caia la baba de tan solo ver tal manjar para sus sentidos gustativos

-mmm que rico se ve-decia timothy

-si-respondio lalo-me pregunto a que sabra

-no lo se pero ya quiero probarlo-decia gustavo

-pero como le podemos hacer, de seguro no nos lo dara por que nos prohibieron los dulces-hablo lie con desilusión

-por que se los prohibieron-pregunto timothy

-no lo sabemos-respondio maki

-oigan chicos saben que podemos hacer-hablaba gustavo traviesamente

-no-

-miren tan solo distraemos al cocinero y luego todos vamos por el pastel y ya-

-mmm bien pero cada quien se queda una parte del pastel de acuerdo-dijo maki acomañada de mugen

-de acuerdo-

**En la oficina de komui**

-chicos por nada del mundo dejen que los pequeños coman dulces-hablo komui

-por que-pregunto lenalee

-por que cuando….-es interrumpido por reveer-que pasa-

-los pequeños han desaparecido de nuestra vista-

En eso a muchos se acordaron del primer dia en que los pequeños habian llegado a la orden a lo cual se estaban preocupando, pero mas por la situación en la que se encontraban ahora

-rapido ahí que buscarlos-decia allen

-esperen antes que nada procuren que no coman nada de dulces-hablo komui

-por que eso tan derrepente-pregunto sokaro

-por que en cuanto los prueben párese que volverán a su forma originalmente en ese mismo instante-dijo rápidamente

Ante esto casi todos los presentes salieron hecho rayos ya que querian evitar cierto problema para los pequeños y eso seria que los vieran en paños menores pero muy menores

-en donde se metieron los niños-se preguntaba la general klaud

-quien sabe pero no seria mejor separarnos para abarcar mas-sugirió tiedoll

En la cocina

-muy bien es hora de mepezar con el plan-deci gustavo mientras veia como maki iba directamente con jerry

-jerry-san-llamaba la pequeña

-que pasa criaturita linda-hablaba mientras se ponia a la altura de la peque

-mugen se volvio a escapar de mi y se metio aquí, me ayudas a buscarlo-

-claro que si lindura ven quizas se fue por aquí-decia mientras salía de la cocina

-bien el plan funciono como les dije-decia gustavo

-no es cierto fue gracias a timothy onii-can que lo logramos, nunca hubieramos podido taclear a jerry es mas grande que nosotros-reclamaba eri

-bueno no tardaran en volver, demonos prisa-

Entonces comenzó el operativo a lo que ellos llamaron plan dulce P en lo que consistía correr rápidamente hacia donde estaba el pastel timothy al ser el mas grande seria la base junto con luka y gustavo para que fueran la base de una piramide de la cual se pusieron de acuerdo para alcanzar el pastel, durante un pequeño rato tardaron en hacerla, ero al final lo lograron a tiempo ya que al parecer ya habian encontrado a mugen

-gracias por ayudarme jerry-san-

-no ahí por que mi pequeñita-

-bueno ya me voy-dijo despidiendose y dirigiéndose donde los demas ya estaban-lo consiguieron-

-si, ahorita te damos tu rebanada-dijo

Mientras tanto en otras partes de la orden se encontraba buscando desesperadamente a los pequeños que no se dieron cuenta de la intrusión de dos seres desconocidos, acompañados de un grupo de crow junto con dos entidades ya conocidas, excepto que los primeros dos seres tenian otros planes diferentes

-estan aquí-dijo una mujer vestida de una forma singular

-si solo unos minutos mas y aremos que regresen a la normalidad-decia un joven tambien con una extraña vestimenta

-bien entonces yo me ire a buscar a mi bocchama-decia la mujer

-y yo a mi ojou-sama, parece que ya se quedo solo-decia el joven

En los pasillos de la orden se encontraba un samurai corriendo lo mas rapido que podia tratando de encontrar a los pequeños, entonces se detuvo en la sala de entrenamiento pensando que tal vez maki podria estar ahí , pero no habia nadie, cuando estaba pensando salir de ahí sintio como alguien le jalaba de la manga creyendo que era la pequeña voltio rapidamente pero lo que se encontro fue a lavi en cunclillas con una sonrisa de diversión

-que crees que haces baka usagi-

-nada solo pense que seria divertido ver tu reaccion al pensar que era chibi-chan-decia lavi divertido

-che deja de molestar y sigue buscando-

-mooo yu que malo eres si asi vas a tratar a chibi-chan mejor los busco contigo-

-DEJA DE MOLESTAR O DE LO CONTRARIO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE TE CORTARE EN DOS-amenazo kanda con aura asesina muy grande

-ha….hai-respondio mientras salía corriendo lo mas rapido posible sin darse cuenta de que una pequeña iba entrando al lugar sin saber quw la persona que buscaba estaba de mal humor, solo se acerco hacia el feliz con una rebanada de pastel acompañada de un perrito, asi que se paro en puntitas y jalo la manga de kanda, solo que este al creer que era otra vez cierto conejo solo siguió su impulso y le grito en voz alta a la pequeña

-QUE YA DEJES DE MOLESTAR, ME TIENES ARTO TODO EL TIEMPO SIEMPRE MOLESTANDOME, DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA DE UNA VEZ CARAJO-termino sus palabras asya que noto que a la persona a la cual le habia gritado no era lavi era maki la cual tenia sus ojos abiertos al maximo mientras estos empezaban a cristalizarse y ella empezaba a retroceder-ma…maki-

En ese momento comenzo a correr fuera del lugar mientras dejaba atrás a kanda y a mugen, el cual al ver a su dueña llorar se lanzo contra kanda y comenzo a moderlo de tal forma que le costaba quitarse al perro para poder seguir a la pequeña, asi duro un rato asta que llego lenalee y le ayudo a quitarse al perro, en ese momento salio corriendo nuevamente en busca de maki pero no la encontró, pero asta ese momento cayo en cuenta de que ella traia un pastel a lo cual en su mente resonó lo ultimo que komui les habia dicho sobre lo que les pasaria, asi que apresuro el paso

Mientras tanto en algno de los pasillos de la orden, el lugar estaba desierto por completo solo habia una pequeña llorando mientras tenia sus piernas tapando su carita llena de lagrimas, sin darse cuenta de que alguien se acercaba lentamente hacia ella

-soy una molestia-se decia así misma culpandose por lo que kanda le habia dicho

-no es su culpa-dijo la persona que se estaba acercando a ella la cual ya estaba junto a ella

-eh-

-deja de llorar-decia la persona la cual era un joven de cabello verde agua con el cabello corto de la parte de atrás y con algunos mechones largo a sus lados y otros cabellos callendo bellamente enfrente de su rostro, este mismo estaba vestido de mayordomo-no llore que su rostro se arruina-

-eh nos….cono…cemos-pregunto la pequeña dejando de llorar

-no me recuueeda, y te di la piedra lo recuerda-

-eh, si tu me la diste mira aquí la tengo-dijo enseñando la priddra que sababa de una bolsita

-por que no come su pastel, seguro ue sera elicios-dijo el sujeto mientras se levantaba para irse del lugar

-eh ya te vas-

-si pero volvere solo ire por algunas cosas-en ese momento desaparece

-mmm bueno itadakimasu-decia mientras iba partiendo su rebanada lentamente

**En la oficina de komui**

El señor Leverrier habia llegado a la orden sin aviso alguno ya que se habia enterado sobre los pequeños de alguna forma, komui se encontraba en apuros ya que exigia llevarse a los dos pequeños que tenian una fuerza desconocida ya que según el tenian que investigarlos, por lo tanto habia traido a los del crow por si habia algun problema en que sus amigos se revelaran

-bien komui, estoy esperando-decia leverrier

-ya le dije que en este momento estan buscandolos por toda la orden-decia komui, para luego ver como la puerta se abria dejando vera reveer muy alterado

-supervisor, estamos en problemas-

-que pasa-

-los pequeños se estan transformando ya-

Ante esto el rostro de komui se estaba poniendo palido, mientras que la de leverrier le daba la orden al inspector link de que saliera a buscarlos junto con los del grupo del crow, los cuales salieron rapidamente en busca de los ya no tan pequeños objetivos

**M-bien esto es todo por ahora, no se preocupen la proxima vez la voy alargar mas, aunque me tardare mas por asuntos de mayor poder**

**Cross-al fin voy a poder tener a mi hija a la normalidad**

**M-pero que pasara si no acepta que seas su padre**

**Cross-… **

**M-perdón no debi preguntar eso…bueno ahora responderemos a los review**

**Lenalee-primero sera par lia-senneko pues sobre maki no creo que se propase de la raya además qye niño pequeño no actua tienamente a esa edad con las personas**

**M-si para recompensártelo tengo una sorpresa para cuando maki regrese a la normalidad**

**Allen-bueno la siguiente es haruhi-juliet-pon que bueno es ver tu review y quue alegria de que te gusten los caps largo que escribe ahora y ahí a veces que la inspiración se le pasa a la inspiración y se queda viendo un punto siego o papando moscas**

**M-oye no es siempre es debes en cuendo y que tiene de malo**

**Lavi-y tranquilos bueno el siguen es itziwitzi gracias por seguir apoyandonos y sobre como maki podria a ver quedado traumada no se como responderlo ya que eso lo averiguaremos mas adelante**

**M-bien ahora va el adelanto del siguiente cap**

**Capitulo 10- Restauracion, Persecucion y Pelea**

-itaiii donde estamos-pregunto eri levantandose del suelo frio asta que noto que le daba demaciado aire-mmm por que tanto frio-miro para abjo y vios casi desnudo su cuerpo-KKKKYYYYA QUE ES ESTO

En el laboratorio de komui

-aarrrggg donde diablos estoy Y…..AAAAAHHHHH QUE HAGO SEMI DESNUDO AQUÍ-decia lalo tratando de taparse asta que de repente las puertas de ese lugar se abren dejando ver a los del grupo del crow -quienes son ustedes

-tome-dijo uno mientras le lanzaba ropa

-vistase y venga con nosotros-diju otro

**M-bueno espero que esto sea de su agrado y dejen sus opiniones que son importantes para mi**

**TODOS-QUE LO DISFRUTEN**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10- Restauración, Persecución y Pelea**

Un pequeño se encontraba en un pasillo de la orden totalmente desierto con su rebanada de pastel, que buscaba un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera disfrutarlo sin que nadie se lo impidiera y parecia que ese lugar era el indicado, asi que se sento en el suelo y comenzo partiendo el pastel para luego meterlo en su boca, primero lo metio y luego lo saboreaba degustando su sabor lentamente cuando lo estaba pasando de repente comenzo a brillar, su cuerpo comenzo a crecer rompiendo la ropa puesta que traia dejando ver un buen cuerpo muy varonil en el suelo semi desnudo

-arghhh que diablos paso-se preguntaba mientras se ponia lentamente de pie-eh por que tengo frio-se pregunto para luego mirar su cuerpo-QUE DIABLOS-

-bocchama-escucho una voz femenina

-eh-volteo para luego taparse su parte intima con partes de tela

-mmh no se preocupe bocchama yo vengo a ayudarlo-dijo la mujer dejandose ver ella tenia el cabello púrpura y sus ojos del mismo color, el cabello lo tenia corto asta la los hombros, donde en su frente tenia un copete de lado derecho y vestia un traje de sirvienta-tome ponse esto y preocure esconderse despues-decia mientras le dejaba lo que parecia un traje especialmente de batalla para el-y tambien tome esto que lo necesitara si lo encuentran y necesita pelear-decia mientras le dajaba una guadaña como con la que habia pelado con maki solo que esta tenia unos simbolos extraños en el mango del arma

-espera tu quien eres-

-mi nombre es camelia von ferdinall-se presento haciendo una reverencia

-y por que me ayudas-

-toda a su tiempo bocchama, pero ahora deberia dasce prisa si quiere ayudar a maki-sama-

-tu como sabes de ella-

-como dije todo a su tiempo, pero desee prisa o no podra ayudarla-dijo mientras desaparecia de su vista

-es….espe-trato de decir pero fue tarde ya que se fue, asi que lo mas rapido posible se puso la ropa que la mujer le habia dado

**En otra parte de la orden **

Cuatro exorcistas iban corriendo hacia la oficina de cierto supervisor para pedir una explicación sobre por que los del crow estaban ahí, pero en cuanto llegaron se encontraron con leverrier el cual sonrio al ver a los jóvenes ahí

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos jovenes-saludo-pasen, no quieren un pastelillo-dijo invitandolos

-komui, que significa es…-fue interrumpido por cierto inspector que los hizo a un lado rapidamente

-señor leverrier ya hemos encontrado a dos de los niños-anuncio

-excelente-

-pero al parecer ahí mas de ellos por lo tanto no sabemos cuales debemos traer y esos dos que encontramos e reusan venir ya que por cierta circunstancias necesitan ropa en este instante-termino de anunciar link ante esto la mayoria de los presentes estaba en shock ya que si necesitaban ropa era por que regresaron a la normalidad

-disculpe el cabello de los pequeños de que color eran-pregunto allen

-rubia la chica y un chico de cabello café claro-

-esa es claudia y yoite-

-bien entonces llevales ropa, después llevalos a la sala de entrenamientos, si encuentran mas llevenlos ahí tambien-ordeno leverrier

-hai-entonces salio rapidamente, los exorcistas iban a segirlo pero se les fue impedido por arte de komui

En una de las habitaciones de cierto general de barba blanca se encontraba una pequeña escondida debajo de la cama , cuando rapidamente come un pedazo de su pastel esta comienza a brillar, pero cuando empieza a tener su verdadera foema se golpea la cabeza con la parte de la cama, lo cual ocasiono que se quedara un poco desorientada, cuando salio debajo de la cama se dio cuenta de la manera en que estaba, por lo cual por puro instinto rápidamente te cubrio con lo primero que encontro lo cual era una capa de exorcista, escucho unos pasos a lo cual lo unico que atino en hacer era esconderse en lo que parecia un closet

-seguro que fue aquí-dijo un hombre con una mascara extraña acompañado de otro vestido de la misma forma

-si, parese que escapo de aquí-

-no debio de ir muy lejos, sigamos-entonces los tipos salieron del lugar dejando a una najla confundida

-por que me buscaban-se pregunto asi misma, pero entonces a su mente le invadio un recuerdo y ese era de cómo peleo contra los akumas-es cierto yo-entonces vio su mano y el brazalete estaba ahí, si esos tipos querian hacerle daño se los cargaria con su poder

**En los pasillos de la orden**

Una pequeña iba a probar su pastel, ya que queria saborear tal manjar, se lo metio en la boca y entonces paso su cuerpo brillo mientras esta crecia y consigo su cabellos tambien dejando caer una gran ola color negro, mientras la ropa se rompía poco a poco, cuando termino todo se cayo al suelo, cuando se incorporaba se dio cuenta de cómo estaba

-AAAHHH QUE HAGO AQUÍ ASI-grito por la sorpresa en que se encontaba semi desnuda, lo cual se tapaba como podia-aaahhh que rayos hago asi en este lugar

-levantese-escucho una voz-usted vendra con nosotros-dijo el sujeto vestido de forma extraña con una mascara en su rostro

-"maldición quien seran estos tipo"-penso maki-aaaa…yyy….yo no puedo-dijo tartamudeando ya que estar semi desnuda enfrente de sujetos desconocidos no era nada agradable, en eso los tipos la iban agarrar a la fuerza cuando derrepete sinto que era cargada por alguien, al igual que de una momento para otro se encontraba en lo que parecia un laboratorio

-se encuentra bien ajou-sama-pregunto la persona que la habia salvado

-eto….me podrias bajar-

-claro-la bajo-toma esto le serviria en este momento-dijo mientras le daba ropa para que se pusiera-dese prisa de lo contrario nos encontraran-

-ha….hai-respondio a lo cual se iba a vestir asta que se dio cuenta de algo-annn eto te podrias voltear-

-claro-

-como te llamas-pregunto maki mientras se vestia

- mi nombre es Ciel Shinmitser-dijo mientras se volteva nuevamente hacia ella y hacia una reverencia-y de ahora en adelante estare a sus ordenens ojou-sama

-eh pero por que yo-

-después se lo explicare pero primero vistase y escondase lo mas que pueda entre las sombras-dijo mientras le entregama una espada-tomela esto le servira si la encuentra, pero debe darse prisa o no podra salvar a sus amigos-

-que pasa con ellos-

-parese que los mismos tipos que la querian llevar van tras ellos tambien-

-entonces-

-si se apresura podra evitarlo, pero primero debe llevarse con usted esto-dijo mostrando algunas inocencias

-eso es-

-si sabe que son eso facilitara todo, asi que con su permiso me retiro que tengo que hacer algunos preparativos ojou-sama-desaparece del lugar

**En la oficina de komui**

Dentro del lugar se estaba librando una gran discusión sobre la situación que se estaba librando con los pequeños asta que de repente Hevalaska pidio que llamaran a komui el cual al instanse te dirigio hacia ese lugar acompañado de leverrier

-que sucede hevalaska-

-komui, se han infiltrado a la oden dos entidades poderosas-dijo esta

-que-

.como es eso posible-pregunto alterado leverrier

-no lo se pero lo siento ya que ellos traian inocencias, pero al parecer ahora se encuentran en manos de otra persona dentro de la orden-

-que persona hevalaska-pregunto komui

-no lo se, pero es persona no parece tener malas intenciones-

**En el laboratorio de komui**

-Muy bien ya estoy lista, pero si es cierto lo que se tipo me dijo, sera mejor tener cuidado o mejor voy a buscar aquí por si ahí algo que me ayude-decia maki mientras caminaba por el lugar, encontro uno que otro experimento de komui que no le presto mucha atención, pero entre varias cosas encontro algunas armas las cuales penso llevarselas, cuando ya iba saliendo choco contra algo y sin querer lo prendio-itaii que sera-

-que paso pequeña-dijo una voz conocida para ella-te perdiste en el camino-

-….-lentamente levanto la cara encontrandose con un horrible payaso muy conocida para ella

-preparate para tu peor pesadilla-dijo el payaso mientras mostraba sus horribles dientes abriendose

-eh-dijo mientras le daba un tic en el ojo y se ponia palida, después paso la línea del miedo- EEEEESSSS ESSSSOOOOOO IIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito mientras se quitaba enfrente del payaso y sin querer activaba a freddy kruger el cual tambien se empezo a mover, mientras tanto afuera del lugar los del crow escucharon el grito a lo cual desidieron entrar a ese lugar pero en cuanto abrieron la puerto fueron brutalmente empujados por alguien

-esa persona-

-es posible que se la que buscamos-dijo el segundo sujeto-maldición se fue demaciado rapido no creo que la alcancemos-

-si avisemos al señor leverrier-se retiraron del lugar mientras que del laboratorio salian freddy kruger y eso el payaso diabólico

Maki seguia corriendo asta que callo en cuenta de lo que el tipo le habia dicho sobre ocultarse, se paro en seco y como no habia nadie a los alrededores decidio seguir adelante ya que no sabia que es lo que le pasaba pero podia persivir donde estaban sus amigo

**En la sala de entrenamiento**

Dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el suelo siendo vigilados por miembros del crow los cuales les dijeron que no hicieran movimientos bruscos de lo contrario se verian en graves problemas

-me pregunto si los demas estaran bien-pregunto claudia a yoite-

-si yo tambien pero si somos los unicos que han encontrado entonces los emas deben de estar escondidos-

-eso esperemos, pero para que nos estaran vigilando de esta manera-

-no lo se, pero no creo que sea algo bueno-

-recuerdas algo después de que nos desmayáramos-pregunto claudia

-un poco, solo recuerdo a un robot metiendome dentro de el, y luego estar saltando dentro de el muy mareado-

-jeje yo tambien, pero mas que eso tambien yo corriendo por mi vida de un sujeto medio rarito-

-si jajaja-comenzaron a reir asta que la puesta se habrio dejando ver a dos personas conocidas para ellos-no puede ser ellos son…-

-eri y lalo-nombro claudia

-como es posible que-

-shhh espera-le dijo claudia a yoite lo cual se fijo bien dandose cuenta que los sujetos extraños empezaban hablar entre ellos en voz baja, pero demaciado baja para su gusto

-maldición no escucho nada-dijo con enfado, después de eso eri y lalo pasaron de estar parados a estar sentados con ellos

-claudia-casi grito eri abrazando a su amiga

-eri-dijo esta correspondiendo el abrazo-como fue que terminaron aquí-

-pues -dijeron ambos

**Flash back**

Una pequeña iba feliz mente comiendo su pastel asta que de repente comenzo a brillar dejando paso a una joven de dieciséis años la cual habia caido al suelo

-itaiii donde estamos-pregunto eri levantandose del suelo frio asta que noto que le daba demaciado aire-mmm por que tanto frio-miro para abajo y vio casi desnudo su cuerpo-KKKKYYYYA QUE ES ESTO

**En el laboratorio de komui**

-aarrrggg donde diablos estoy Y…..AAAAAHHHHH QUE HAGO SEMI DESNUDO AQUÍ-decia lalo tratando de taparse asta que de repente las puertas de ese lugar se abren dejando ver a los del grupo del crow -quienes son ustedes

-tome-dijo uno mientras le lanzaba ropa

-vistase y venga con nosotros-diju otro

-eh-solo pudo decir ya que no era conveniente hacer pelea contra sujetos extraños y mas en su situación actual derrepnse te escucho un grito muy conocido para el

-ve para a ya yo em encargo de el-dijo uno de los crown

-si-se fue para después de un largo rato traia a eri con ropa

-lalo-llamo eri mientras los del crown se los llevaban a la sala de entrenamiento-que esta pasando aquí-

-no lo se y no quiero saberlo aun-

**Fin del flash back**

-y asi terminamos aquí-dijo eri

-a ya entiendo entonces les paso lo mismo que nosotros-dijo yoite

-solo faltan lie, maki, naj y gus para que estemos todos-hablo lalo

-quita a lie de ahí-hablo eri

-por que-preguntaron

-por que ahí la traen-dijo mientras gacia que todos miraran hacie donde ella miraba, confirmando lo que decia

-solo esperemos que ellos se encuentren bien-

**En una parte de la orden**

Dos jóvenes iban caminando por las sobras, ocultandose de las personas que pasaban enfrente de ellos, cuidando que no los vieran al igual que ni sintieran su presencia

-gustavo crees que estan por aquí-pregunto nakal en voz baja

-claro que si, escuche a uno de esos tipos diciendo que los llevaban a la sala de entrenamiento-

-y como sabes donde ir-

-pues mira de ahí entran y salen asi que debe ser ahí-dijo muy convencido-además viste como metieron a lie ahí-

-si tienes razon, deberiamos entrar de una vez y rescatarlos, no creo que puedan en contra nuestra y mas con este poder-

-claro que no podran en este momento ellos no pueden contra nosotros-dijo mientras sacaba las garras hechas por la inocencia-bien a la cuenta de tres-

-uno-

-dos-

-tres-en eso se dirigieron corriendo hacia la puerta, para luego rompiéndola cortesia de gustavo, mientras que el lo hacia najla hacia hielo para poder deslizarse por ahí mismo y quedar cerca de ellos, todo parecía sencillo, pero al no ser ellos de esa época y mucho menos saber quienes eran los crown los subestimaron, ya que de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ellos se encontraban siendo apresados por los sellos de los crown

-que ….diablos…es esto-decia gustavo apresado-como es posible que nos detubieran-

-fueron confiados, pero como son compatibles con la inocencia, creo que no son los que buscamos-dijo uno de los crown

-sera mejor avisar al señor leverrier-

-de acuerdo pero asegurense queno escapen-ijo link mientras se returaba para dar sus avansen a leverrier

Durante un largo rato estubo tranquilo asta que de repente se vio a un joven entrando con gran velocidad, los crown se apresuraron y comenzaron a atacarlo, pero sus ataques y sellos de restricción no funcionaban

-chicos estan bien-pregunto el joven el cual najla reconocio rapidamente

-sen…senpai-pronuncio sorprendida

-te puedes levantar-

-si-dijo mientras se ponia de pie-como es….-

-cuidado aviso lie a lo cual alerto a luka para que los protegiera

-maldicion, no puedo hacer esto mucho tiempo-

-por favor resista-pidio najla

-maldición que es lo que pasa aquí-se pregunto gustavo

Mientras tanto se veia a una joven corriendo muy rapido, mientras escondia su precensia tras lo que parecia una capa y cubria su cara con la misma, mientras que en otro lugar los exorcistas que sabian la situación de los pequeños estaban preocupados

-señor le traigo noticias-hablo link entrando a la oficina de komui

-bien dilas-

-hai, encontramos a mas de los pequeños parece que solo faltan d…-lie interrumpido ya que de lo que era un golem se escucho un llamado

-lo encontramos-dijo el sujeto que al pareser era parte del equipo de los crown

-que-

-encontramos a uno de nuestros objetivos-volvio a repetir la voz, ante esto los presentes estaban impresionados, eso solo significaba que se los llevarian como si fueran una amenaza

-komui cree que pueda poner la imagen atra vez del golem para que podamos ver que pasa-regunto leverrier

-si no hay problema-fue cuestion de segundos para que lo lograra y lo que vieron todos era sorprendente ya que se veia a los crown atacando a un muchacho el cual solo se quedaba donde estaba protegiendo a los demas muchachos

-señor leverrier detengase en este momento-pidio komui

-no asta que desista-dijo pero un grito se escucho de donde estaba pasando el ataque lo cual hizo que el golem captara la imagen

**En la sala de entrenamiento**

En ese momento se escucho un grito de uno de los de crown el cual acaba de caer desmayado, dejando a todos sorprendidos

-quien eres tu-pregunto otro crown

-solo soy alguien que va de paso-respondio una voz parecida a la voz de dark blaider para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaban los del crown para atacarlos

-ataquen-dijo uno de los del crown para luego todos los ataques ir hacia la persona desconocida

Lo que parecia a ver empezado a ventaje de los del crown, se volvio en su contra ya que a una gran velocidad ella ya estaba detrás de ellos con una espada blanca con simbolos desembainada, primero ataco a uno de los que estaba atacando a los muchachos el cual fue a dar asta la pared ya que le fue dando una patada con mucha fuerza, después de eso siguió atacando asta que termino dejando a todos inconcientes en el suelo, lo cual dejo a los muchachos impresionados

-estan bien chicos-pregunto la persona que los rescato

-quien eres tu-pregunto gustavo

-are… que sorpresa que no me reconozcas gusanito-

-ehh no te conozco-

-vaya crei que con tan solo salvarlos me reconocerian, pero-quitandose la capa y apagando algo que tenia colgado desde la oreja izquierda-veo que me aquivoque-

-maki-dijo lie

-bim pon-dijo mientras sonreia a sus amigos

Muentras tanto los que estaban en la oficina de komui se impresionaron por lo que habian visto dejandoles en un estado de shock

-n….no puede ser dijo leverrier mientras se levantaba y salía de la oficina muy apresurado

-ja…ja-comenzo a reir cross-JAJAJAJAJAJA ERA DE ESPERARSE DE MI HIJA, NO TENGAS PIDAD-gritaba muy animado

-debo admitirlo es buena-dijo sokaro

-nee ni-san-llamo lenalee

-eh que pasa-

-ellos recordaran el tiempo en que estubieron como pequeños-Ante esto todos se quedaron callados ya que no habian pensado en eso

-pues lo mas probable es que si, posiblemente ya esten recordando ahora mismo-

-yo que tu me esconderia komui-sugirió lavi ya que el cientifico los habia utilizado como conejillos de indias para experimentos, pero tambien hizo reaccionar a cierto samurai al recordar que le grito a la pequeña y se preguntaba si ella lo recordaria

Mientras tanto los muchachos se encontraban preguntandose a donde irian después de salir de ese lugar extraño y algo escalofriante en donde se encontraban

-y bien alguno tiene una idea-pregunto maki-

-no lo creo pero lo unico que se me viene a la mente es la imagen de un tipo gritando algo como "no toquen a mi linda lenalee pulpos"-hablo yoite

-jajaja yo tambien y creo tambien de que me dieron algo de beber y me salieron cola y orejas de conejo-dijo gustavo con algo de enojo al recordar la manera en que se la dieron-espero que el tipo que me obligo a beberme eso este preparado por que me vengare-dijo mientras mostraba sus garras de la inocencia

-whoooo desde cuando los tienes-pregunto maki sorprendida-se parecen a las de wolfberry-comento

-si verdad-

-si totalmente de acuerdo, pero yo tambien empiezo a recordar algo y creo que ya estuve aquí antes-dijo maki mirando el lugar

-enserio, a ver cuenta mas-hablo claudia

-a pues me acuerdo yo corriendo con una rebanada de pastel en mis mano, el cual se veia muy rico y mas en la de…-

-maki no estamos hablando del pastel, deja de antojar-reclamo gustavo

-a es cierto, pues entre aquí, vi a alguien muy conocido para mi, le jale la manga y entonces….-iba a decir algo pero se quedo convertida en piedra

-y que paso-pregunto eri-oeeee-llamaba pasando su mano enfrente de ella, ella volvio a la normalidad, para luego dirigirse caminando a una esquina del lugar ponerse en forma fetal y hacer circulitos en el piso con un aura depresiva

-ahora que le paso-pregunto claudia

-no lo se pero mejor la dejamos un rato-sugirió lie

Mientras que ellos seguían pensando como fue que llegaron ahí, luka se acerco a maki para ver que le pasaba

-maki, que paso despues-

-nee senpai-llamo-crees que soy una molestia-

-como se te ocurre preguntar eso, tu sabes que nunca pensaria eso de ti-dijo mientras caa en cuenta de algo-acaso alguien te dijo eso-pregunto con cierto enojo

-si-

-quien-

-la persona que me rescato la primera vez de los akumas-dijo mientras miraba el listón que tenia atada a su muñeca derecha-al parecer soy un estorbo para el-

-maki-dijo mientras la acercaba a el y le abrazaba como si fuera un hermano consolando a su pequeña hermana-no se que habrá pasado pero recuerda esto tu nunca serás una molestia y no vuelvas a pensar que lo eres-

-senpai-dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo, pasaron unos segundos cuando se escucho un grito

- QQQQQUUUUEEEEE ESTAN HACIENDO-pregunto najla muy alterada captando la atención de maki

-…..-fue lo único que pudo pensara antes de separarse de luka muy rapidamente totalmente sonrojada de su rostro-go….gomenasai-

-no te preocupes-afirmo luka

-maaaakkkiii-llamo najla con un tono lugubre-que hacias asi con senpaiiii-

-na….nada solo me consolo un poco solo eso-hablo nerviosamente

-KKKKYYYYAAA QUE GUAPO-se ecucho de parte de lie y eri las cuales miraban a luka como si de una principe se tratara

-parece que ya se deron cuenta-dijo najla-OIGAN NO LO TOQUEN-les gritaba a sus amigas las cuales ahora abrazaban a luka

-jejeje aahh-

-que paso maki-pregunto gustavo

-es que me acorde que traia unas cosas por si acaso, voy a buscarlas no tardo-

-yo te acompaño-

Mientras ellos se iban a buscar las cosas y que empezaba una mini pelea donde se discutia la privacidad de luka, no se daban cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por lo que los que los observaban dos de ellos empezaban a emanar una horrible aura asesina

-ese sujeto que se cree para abrazar a mi querida hija-decia con rabia cross-ya me arte ire ahí y traere a mi hija-

-detengase general-llamo komui-no se precipite de seguro que…-se escucho un gran estruendo como si se tratara de cosas pesadas cayendo al suelo, de lo cual provenia de lo que mostraba el golem

-miren lo que encontre-dijo maki mientras mostraba una gran bolsa llena de lo que parecia armas-mientras me encontraba en un lugar muy raro vi esto y pense que podria sernos de utilidad-

-genial miren cuantas cosas-decia eri mientras tomaba lo que parecia un boomerang-

-ay tambien esto-sacaba una bolsa donde estaban las inocencias-el sujeto que me ayudo cuando volvia a la normalidad me dijo que las necesitarian-en eso cuando abrio la bolsa las inocencias salieron volando a cada uno de ellos a eri con el mismo boomerang que tenia hace un rato le aparecio solo que este era de un color diferente al igual que su tamaño, a lie le aparecieron unos guantes color negro con gris alrededor, a claudia le aparecio un tipo de pistola con un signo de cruz verde caracteristico de la inocencia, mientras que a lalo le aparecio un tipo de protección en el brazo derecho como un tipo de armadura y por ultimo a yoite le aparecieron un tipo de mini guadañas unidas por una cadena

-que rayos esta pasando aquí-pregunto yoite

-no lo se pero tal era el destino-respondio maki-de todas maneras tenemos que salir de este lugar lo mas pronto posible, para buscar a yoru-dijo preocupada

-maki no me digas que-hablo luka

-si el dia en que nos secuestraron yoru tambien estaba con nosotros pero a el lo llevaron a otra parte y no se si esta vivo o….-

-tranquila de seguro estara bien-consolo luka mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-bueno chicos salga…-no pudo terminar ya que de repense te cucharón pasos donde se veia a dos tipos muy conocidos para ellos

-esto nooo….-tartamudio eri

-puede-

-ser-

No podias creer lo que estaban viendo y eso era a freddy kruger y eso el payaso diabloco enfrente de ellos

-vengan chicos aquí esta su tio freddy-llamo con una voz tenebrosa

-ese es-

-tranquila maki de seguro es …-no pudo terminar luka ya que un grito de algria invadio el ambiente

-WWWWIIIII ES FREDDY-grito con emocion maki mientras se acercaba a el con mucha emocion-yo soy una gran fan tuya-dijo con sus ojos brillando de emocion-me podrias dar un autografo-dijo mientras de quien sabe donde sacaba una pluma y una hoja para que le firmaran

-mmmm seguro, pero luego tendras que morir-

-mmmm correre el riesgo dijo mientras recibia su papel firmado y luego corria de nuevo hacia sus amigos-MIREN MUERANSE DE LA ENVIDIA CONSEGUI SU AUTOGRAFO-decia muy feliz pero entonces sintio que le agarraban el hombro, se voltio y luego palideció al ver quien era

-no te escaparas de mi pequeña-hablo eso

-…-no dijo nada solo se quedo petrificada para luego caer al suelo

-MAKI-grito luka mientras corria hacia ella la tomaba en brazos y se la llebaba y luego los demas jóvenes que habian visto lo ocurrido, se quedaron en estado de shock, algunos recordaban sus traumas por cierto payaso y otros por cierto asesino con garras afiladas

-los mataremos-sentenciaron los dos personajes

--gritaron mientras salian despavoridos del lugar

-que rayos les pasa a esos chicos-dijo el general sokaro-además como es posible que no le tenga miedo al sujeto mas sangriento y si a un payaso-

-de seguro que es por que el payaso la dejo traumada de pequeña-dio la general kloud

-pero ni-san que hacian esos robots ahí, no se supone que debiste desaserte de ellos-regaño lenalee

-pero….no podia, no siempre puedo asustar a todos con unos simples robots-se defendio-además yo no los active-

En ese mismo instante, volvio a entrar a la oficina de komui leverrier muy enojado ya que se habia comunicado para pedir refuerzos de crow, pero al pareces se le fue denegado por razones desconocidas, estaba mas que enojado por ellos, entro a la oficina para luego decirle a komui que capturara a los chicos, komui iba a responder asta que se escucho un gran estruendo el cual se acercaba rapidamente hacia ellos, y lo cual eran los muchachos corriendo muy asustados, entraron y cerraron la puerta como fuera sin notar en donde habian entrado y que los estaban viendo

-ufff estuvo cerca-dijo gustavo aliviado

-si por poco y no la contamos-respondio lalo

-maki despierta-decia lie mientras luka la dejaba en el piso

-payaso…comer….mi….-fue lo unico que dijo mientras dormia

-maki vamos despierta-decia luka pero fue separado de ella por cierto general pelirojo

-hija vamos responde-llamaba mientras la movia un poco a lo cual ella empezo a despertar poco a poco y luego empezo a visualisar a la persona que se encontraba enfrente y cuando lo visualiso bien se sorprendio mucho-hija que bueno que estas bien-

-papá-dijo esta dejando a cross en las nubes ya que le dijera eso para el fue lo mejor-no puede ser si tu-empezo a decir mientras sus ojos se humedecian un poco

-que-preguntaron los amigos de maki

-PAPÁ-dijo mientras abrazaba a cross el cual estaba mas que feliz por la reaccion de su "hija"

-no conozco a su padre de maki pero…KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAA-grito eri

-que…..que paso-pregunto maki separandose de su "papá" para luego quedar pasmada cuando vio a sus amigas rodeando a tres muchachos apuestos los cuales eran lavi, allen y kanda

-neeee quienes son ustedes-pregunto lie-de casualidad tienen novia-

-cuales son sus tallas de ropa-decia eri

-les gustaria salir con nosotras-pregunto najla

-si vamos todos juntos-animaba claudia

-dios mio como pueden decir eso en momentos como este-decia maki con algo de desgano mientras se acercaba a sus amigas y a cada una le daba un sape

-itee que crees que haces´preguntaron enojadas

-como que hago acaso no se dan cuenta de que situación estamos y donde esta senpai-decia mientras se volvia chibi y buscaba a luka para luego mirarlo en el suelo inconciente, ya que arecia que se habia golpeado la cabeza con algo-AAAAHHH SEMPAI-grito mientras corria hacia el y luego lo jalaba un poco-despierte-

-QUE SENPAI-reacciono najla y junto con maki trataba de despertarlo

-no reacciona-

-ya se con un beso-sugirió najla-como en los cuentos-

-najla no creo que funcione, además esto no es una pelicula de disney-

-bueno pero que tal si funciona, además no todos los dias tienes la suerte de besar a un senpai tan guapo *u*-

-mejor voy a buscar ayuda ¬_¬-todavía no se habia percatado de que habia gente viendo asta que se voltio y vio como los generales los estaban viendo-ammm eto disculpen todo este alboroto pero podrian ayudarnos nuestro senpai se encuentra inconciente-

-claro pequeña-respondio tiedoll el cual fue a checar a luka, mientras que miraba que la deneral klaud estaba mirando hacia gustavo como impresionada con algo

-tu-llamo klaud a gustavo

-eh-

-que diablos haces con mi ropa-dijo con furia, lo que habia dicho fue cierto ya que traia lo que parecia la gabardina de la general al igual que unos pantalos los cuales no parecian ser de ella-te pregunte que haces con mi ropa

-a bueno…-no sabia el como explicar eso, ahora el entendia por que cuando intento ponerselo le costo mucho trabajo

-contesta-

-es que ….vera no lo hice con mala intencion pero,,,,,dudo que me crea pero estuve convertido en niño pequeño y cuando volvi a la normalidad, en el lugar donde estaba solo estaba esta ropa asi que me la puse pero los pantalones no, tuve que salir para encontrar unos que me quedaran-explico muy nervioso

-dale oportunidad klaud recuerda que estar en esa situación no es fácil-defendio tiedoll

-esperen un momento acaso ustedes…..-pregunto maki la cual parecia ya a ver recordado todo-ustedes nos cuidaron en el tiempo en que estuvimos convertidos en niños-se voltea a cross-y usted se parese a mi padre pero no lo es-

-eso….-esas palabras lo habian bajado de las nubes

-pero….de verdad gracias por cuidar como si fuera su hija-agradecia maki a cross-y como decirlo si no es mucha molestia quisiera que me permitiera decirle papá-dijo muy nerviosa-si no quiere no de verdad-

-no ahí problema para mi es un honor-dijo cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza gentilmente-escuchen todos los desgraciados los que intenten hacerle algo a mi hija se las veran conmigo jajajajajajajajajaja-

-"me pregunto si mi verdadero papá e comportaria asi conmigo"-penso maki

-maki-llamo cierto samurai

En ese momento sino fuera por que ella recordaba la manera en que le habia gritado de seguro lo hubiera abrazado con mucho cariño, para luego hablar con el un buen rato con el, como cuando lo conocio, asi que cuando lo escucho lo unico que hizo fue ignorarlo mundialmente mientras caminaba hacia su senpai

-yu que le hiciste-pregunto lavi

-callate baka usagi-le grito kanda a lavi, ya que le hechaba toda la culpa a el por lo sucedido

-tranquilo kanda-trataba de detenerlo lenalee-calmate-

-chccos-llamo leverrier-les tengo una propuesta-

-que clase de propuesta-pregunto luka recobrando el conocimiento

-es una que nos convendra a todos-

CONTINUARA

**M-muy bien eso es todo por ahora, pido disculpas por el gran retraso es que tengo mucho trabajo en stos momento tanto escolar como familiar**

**Gustavo-lo que pasa es que tuvo que hacer una exposicion **

**M-si me toco con una amiga eso fue lo bueno pero como eran de cuatro personas nos pusieron con los dos mas flojos del salon TT_TT tuvimos que hacer mas que todos**

**Lie-exageras**

**M-no exagero fue difícil asta nos gano la lluvia y muy feo**

**Eri-Bueno ya tranquila mejor prosigue con lo que estabas diciendo**

**M-a es cierto primero gracias por su apoyo y paciencia como ahora tengo mas, como decirlo mas o menos calculado mi tiempo libre pues creo que ya no tardare tanto**

**Kanda-bien primero lia-senneko**

**M-gracias por tu comentario y si puedes tomar a yu el tiempo que quieras**

**Kanda-oye no decidas eso por mi**

**M-andale hazlo por….mmmmm a ya se hazlo o hago que cross te castigue por decirle molestia a su hija**

**Kanda-oeee tu no me amenazas**

**M-a no? Cross mmmnnjhu**

**Kanda-esta bien estoy de acuerdo**

**M-genial, bueno sigue apoyandonos y si necesitas algo cuenta conmigo**

**Lalo-bueno ahora vamos con los avances**

**Capitulo 11- El acuerdo **

-escuhame un momento-decia cierto samurai con desespero

-no ya me dijiste lo suficiente como para saber que yo no te agrado-

-te digo que….-

-dejala en paz-decia luka poniendose en forma protectora enfrente de maki

-tu no te metas-

-dejalo senpai, ven vamos a comer algo-

**Fin del flash back**

**M-bien eso es todo espero que comente mas y sigan disfrutando esto nos vemos**

**Todos-ADIOSITO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11- El acuerdo**

Estaba amaneciendo en la orden oscura lo cual significaba el inicio de un nuevo dia, en una de las habitaciones la luz del sol iluminaba la cara de cierta chica pelinegra, la cual ya llevaba un largo rato despierta pero con la indecisión de levantarse

-ahh-suspiro con pesadez-no puedo creer lo que esta pasando-

**Flash back**

-les tengo un acuerdo chicos-dijo leverrier

-que clase de acuerdo-pregunto luka ya conciente

-en esta situación ustedes necesitan ayuda de la orden para que vuelvan a su epoca, pero a cambio pedimos su cooperacion en todos los aspectos que se presenten desde ahora-

-en otras palabras-

-ustedes formaran parte de esta guerra santa, mientras que nosotros buscaremos la forma de que regresen a su epoca-

-Si acep…..-iba a responder lie pero fue detenida por cierta chica

-nos negamos-respondio maki

-pero maki-

-No creo que les convenga negarse ya que no se encuentran en una situación conveniente-

-si tiene razon no nos encontramos en las mejores circunstancias-

-bueno enton…-

-pero no por eso vamos aceptar cualquier cosa, sin tener especificaciones mas especificas, acaso cree que soy tonta como para no saber que esta planeando, ja debe de estar pensando que cairiamos en esa trampa tan vieja pues fijese que no, asta que no quiera llegar a un acuerda mas productivo no hablaremos sobre eso, pero mientras tanto le pido que no intente tomarnos tan a la ligera-hablo maki con una voz y una mirada totalmente seria en su rostro, dejando a leverrier totalmente sorprendido

-señor creo que sera mejor retirarnos por ahora-sugirió link

-si tienes razon bueno con su permiso-se retiro leverrier y link del lugar, el lugar se quedo totalmente en silencio, asta que maki llamo a luka-senpai

-que paso-

-ya no ahí moros en la costa-pregunto

-si ya se fueron-

-aaahhh-suspiro-que bien por poco y no la cuento-

-pero amiga, no conocia esa parte de ti-dijo eri-me dejaste muy impresionada-

-bueno si quiero ser una diputada lo menos que puedo saber es como lidiar en casos como estos, además desde el principio no se veia que ese sujeto tuviera buenas intenciones-

-bueno creo que tienes razon-

-jeje parece que la chibi es buena en lo que se va a dedicar-decia mientras la despeinaba

-acuerdate que esta chibi te a salvado el pellejo muchas veces además de que soy mas fuerte que tu, o tengo que mencionar la primaria-

-no mejor le dejamos asi-

-bueno y entonces-se voltea hacia komui-que va a pasar con nosotros-

-pues pensamos un poco sobre ello, pero no se si aceptaran-

-confió mas en ti que en el otro tipo con cara de pasa arrugada-respondio maki-pido perdon por el comentario pero no tengo la intencion de respetar a alguien que trata de convencer a la gente con trampas-

-bien entonces les pido que se unan a la orden oscura, saben sobre las inocencias no es asi-pregunto komui

-nosotras no-dijeron cuatro chicas

-ni nosotros-respondieron los chicos

-yo si-respondio maki

-are y como lo sabes-

-cof cof pues no dire nombre alguno pero solo dire que, un doble cara maleducado me lo contó cuando era el "señor agradable"-dijo lo ultimo con tono muy enojado

-aammm no se que decir pero si sabes de la inocencia tambien debes saber sobre los akumas, los noah, el conde y sobre lo que hacemos nosotros no es asi-

-pues si lo se-

-bueno entonces les explicare a los demas-dijo komui mientras se dirigia a los demas jovenes-para acortar todo los akumas son maquinas asesinas hechas por el conde del milenia-

-se refiere al tipo gordo con esa extraña sonrisa-pregunto gustavo

-asi es, bien nuestro trabajo es impedir que el conde destruya el mundo que conocemos-

-dejame adivinar la tal inocencia es el poder para destruir a los akumas y ahora que lo tenemos nosotros podemos combatirlo-

-pues en resumen si-

-a mi no me parece mala idea aunque lo mas importante por que razon nos raptaron a nosotros especificamente-pregunto luka-y mas aun por que yo y maki tenemos estos poderes sin necesidad de la inocencia-

-eso a un no lo se pero….-

-nosotros podemos explicarles todo-dijo un voz la cual provenia de la puerta, dejando ver a una muchacha vestida de sirvienta y un tipo vestido de mayordomo-con su permiso-

-ustedes como-

-aahh tu eres el sujeto que me ayudo cuando esos sujetos querian llevarme semidesnuda mmmmm eto Ciel-

.que bueno que me recuerdo ojou-sama-

-si tu eres la mujer que me ayudo también-

-para mi es un honor bocchama-

-bien como deciamos el objetivo del conde para secuestrarlos no era solo para convertir a alguno de ustedes en noah sustitutos, si no para poder revivir a una mujer-

-y por que todo eso solo por ella-pregunto kmui

-por que ella tiene el poder suficiente como para creer los akumas mas poderosos, los cuales serian casi inmunes a la inocencia-

-Pero como…-

-como lo sabes pues, la razon por la que estamos aquí es para proteger a nuestro amos ya que lo mas impactante de esto es que el conde planea crear noah de la "forma natural"-hizo énfasis en lo ultimo ciel

-como que natural-pregunto lavi

-si me refiero a que a las chicas las iba hacer embarazarse de los noah originales-explico con toda la seriedad posible mientras que todos en especial las chicas se pusieron palidas-pero no de todas ustedes si no de las que poseen el poder de los ángeles los cuales tienen dos presente-hizo referencia a luka y a maki-mi ama seria elegida para eso si la hubieran atrapado-en ese momento ciel corrio rapidamente para cachar a maki la cual se habia desmayado nuevamente por tal confecion-ojou-sama resista-

-cof cof bueno yo continuare-hablo camelia-ese era el plan del conde en proseso y alguna duda-en eso muchos levantaban la mano-si supervisor-

-pues no se que decir ante eso pero por que dicen el poder de los angeles-

-pues les aclarare eso, seguro saben sobre como la inocencia fue creada no-muchos asintieron-bien pues deben saber que ahí otra version la cual, que la inocencia es producto de la fuerza convinada de todos los angeles que dios mando al mundo, no tengo los datos especificos de lo sucedido en aquel entonces, pero al parecer las antiguas almas de la primera generacion de ángeles fueron selladas entre si para despertar en el momento preciso, el conde tiene esas almas en este momento-

-como es que las consiguio-pregunto allen

-estaban convidadas con una inocencia la cual tengo informada llevo a uno de sus amigos al futuro-explico camelia-en el momento en que sinto la presencia de la fuerza decidio tomar manos a la obra y comenzar con sus planes-

-pero por que si nada mas queria a maki y a luka, por que a nosotros tambien nos trajo-pregunto claudia

-por que al tener mucho tiempo en contacto con ellos parte de la fuerza que inconcientemente emanaban se les paso a ustedes y al no tener ni una pista de quien podria ser, tuvo que secuestrarlos pero al parecer tuvo la idea de tambien utilizarlos-

-y yo que creia que no se podia poner peor-dijo yoite-y que pasara ahora, el tal conde ya tiene al algun angel-

-si en su poder tiene ahora dos, en total son ocho pero al parecer dos de ellos ya han muerto por causas desconocidas para nosotros, solo sabemos que ahora son seis de ellos y algunos de ellos tendran que desempeñar el papel de los angeles faltantes-

-entonces la situación se ha vuelto mas complicada para nosotros-hablo tiedoll

-no se preocupen nuestros amos los ayudaran-dijo camelia-verdad bocchama-

-la verdad no ahí problema en ello, pero acaso los angeles que tiene el conde son mi…..-trato de seguir luka pero le era difícil pronunciar esas palabras después de descubrir que la persona que mas queria en el mundo lo habia engañado cruelmente-perdon me cuesta decir esto pero acaso es mi ex novia carla-

-lamentablemente asi es bocchama-

-su ex novia senpai-se escucho una voz la cual era de maki que ya estaba un poco mejor-acaso ella lo engaño-

-si, pero maki a ti tambien te afecta-

-que quiere decir-

-Rubén tambien esta aquí-ante a ella parecia afectarle ya que aun le dolia recordarlo y mas la manera en que la trato-el es el amante de mi novia-dijo mientras que el sintia derrumbarse al recordar la manera en que los encontro a ellos dos-lamento no habertelo dicho antes-

-esta bien senpai, no tiene que disculparse yo estare bien y si me disculpan me retirare un momento-maki salio corriendo del lugar, seguida por su mayordomo ciel tras ella

**Fin del flash back**

-asi que tendremos que pelear-se dijo asi misma mientras estira su brazo asta lo que parecia un reloj el cual marcaba las 6:00 de la mañana-no puedo creer que lleve despierta desde las cinco y que siga acostada aun, bueno mejor voy a entrenar un poco de lo que me enseño ciel-en eso ciente un pequeño bultito moverse tambien el cual resulto ser el pequeño mugen

-guau-ladro el perrito mientras lamía la cara de su dueña

-jajajaa hola mugen ven acompañame a entrenar-se levanta y se cambia de lo que parecia una pijama y se pone la ropa que llevava el dia anterior, para luego ir directamente a la sala de entrenamiento

**En los pasillos de la orden**

**6:45 am**

-Maldicion-decia kanda mientras caminaba a la sala de entrenamiento con algo de prisa-quien se cree que es ese tipo-

**Flash back**

Despues de que maki saliera corriendo del lugar el iba a seguirlo solo que cross se lo impidio diciendole que en situaciones como esas lo mejor era dejar que se calmara un poco, solo espero lo suficiente para luego buscar hacia donde se habia ido

-a yu que haces-pregunto lavi-no me digas que sigues buscando a maku-chun-

-que te importa baka usagi-

-calmate kanda-dijo lenalee-mira si la buscas debe de estar saliendo de los baños femeninos, al pareser se fue a entrenar con su mayordomo para desahogarse un poco y ahora debe de estar saliendo de los baños, ya sabes después de hacer ejercicio-en cuanto lenalee le dijo eso el corrio lo mas rapido posible para poder alcanzarla antes de que se fuera a otra parte, ya esta apunto de llegar, asi que se detuvo poco a poco para luego escuchar como la puerta se abria lentamente, mostrando a la persona la cual estaba buscando, ahora estaba vestida con un hermoso rosa pastel con encajes blancos alrededor de la base la cual le llegaba asta la pantorrilla, marcando bien su cintura y lo demas de su cuerpo, el vestido era de tirantes grandes, en su cabello tenia un liston del mismo color con encajes blancos alrededor amarrando su cabello en media cola y unas sandalias tambien rosas

-aaahhh que buen baño-decia relajada mientras estiraba un poco

-maki-llamo kanda

-hum-fue lo unico dijo-a que bueno que te encuentro-hablo mientras se dirigia a kanda, por un momento penso el que ya lo habia perdonado y que podria hablar con ella, pero lo que ella hizo fue inesperado-toma-dijo mientras depositaba en la mano del samurai su liston-con esto la promesa que hicimos esta rota asi que perdon por las molestias que te cause-

-pero….-

-no te preocupes te prometo que no me aparecere ante ti a menos que sea importante a cambio tambien te pido que no me molestes a mi tambien, ahora si me disculpas-ella iba a retirarse ya de ahí asta que sintio como la detenian

-espera no es lo que piensas-por primera vez en su vida sentia una gran desesperacion, la cual no sabia por que maki la causaba-deja que te explique-

-por favor deja ya esta farsa-dijo maki mientras se zafaba de el-dejame ya en paz no vez que me haces daño-

-maki yo….-

-no ya dejame-

-escuhame un momento-decia cierto samurai con desespero

-no ya me dijiste lo suficiente como para saber que yo no te agrado-

-te digo que….-

-dejala en paz-decia luka poniendose en forma protectora enfrente de maki

-tu no te metas-

-dejalo senpai, ven vamos a comer algo-

**Fin del flash back**

-"maldito desgraciado, acaso cree que yo le haria daño a ella"-pensaba kanda cada vez mas enojado, sin darse cuenta de que ya se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento, cuando al fin reacciono iba abrir la puerta pero escucho algo a lo cual abrio muy despacio la puerta, encontrándose con la persona que ahora no queria ni verlo en pintura, era maki entrenado no con su espada sino que con un costal de arena dandole de golpes y patadas lo vastante fuertes para que el sonido retumbara en toda la habitacion, de un momento a otro el se encontraba ya dentro mirandola sorprendido, asta que al parecer ella se detuvo, se secaba el sudor que caia por su rostro, al parecer ella ya se iba asta que quedo frente a el

-tu desde cuando estas aquí-pregunto maki con cierto desagrado-

-yo….-iba a responder pero cierto cachorro le mordio la pierna-maldito perro sueltame-

-mugen-llamo con severidad mientras lo quitaba de la pierna de kanda-no muerdaz a la basura no vez que te va hacer daño-decia mientras salía con el perrito en brazos e ignoraba a kanda pasandolo de largo-bien vamonos mugen o ciel se enojara con nosotros por no avisarle donde estaba-

Kanda se habia quedado sorprendido, de cómo lo trataba ahora se maldijo internamente por haberse dejado llevar por su enojo y no ver a quien le gritaba primero, pero si ella no queria escucharlo de buena manera entonces seria por las malas

Mientras tanto maki la cual se habia encontrado con su ahora mayordomo ciel le pidio que le preparara el baño mientras que se iba a traer su ropa en unos cuanto minutos ya se encontraba dentro del agua, ciel se fue hacer unos preparativos para algo que nadie se esperaba, mientras ella se bañaba cierto samurai tocaba la puerta de la habitacion sin tener la suerte de ser escuchado ya que la chica estaba felizmente cantando en el baño (NO PREGUNTE POR QUE ) en ese momento todo paso en camara lenta maki saliendo del baño y entrando a su cuarto y kanda rompiendo la puerta con una patada, después la cara de maki totalmente sorprendida viendo la puerta volando

-oye trate de hacerlo a las buenas pero…..-dandose cuenta de la situacion-O/O-

-eh O_O…..-reaccionando ante lo sucedido

-no esp…-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-grito a lo cual cierto general y ciento mayordomo reaccionaron enseguida y fueron a ver que pasaba

-hija que paso….O_o-viendo la situación

-ojou-sama que-tambien sacando sus conclusiones

-DESGRACIADO QUE CREES QUE LE HACES A MI HIJA, TE VOY A CASTRAR-grito cross con furia mientras lo perseguía disparándole con la judgement y kanda defendiéndose con mugen

-ojou-sama se encuenta bien-pregunto ciel el cual tapo a maki

-si pero la puerta-

-no se preocupe yo me encargo-de un momento a otro la puerta ya se encontraba arreglada

-oohhhh kakoi-

-gracias es un honor para mi-

-no para nada eso fue sorprendente, me herías el favor de vigilar la puerta para que no vuelva a ocurrir lo de hace unos momentos-

-claro-

Despues de unos minutos ciel salio con maki para ir al comedor donde se encotraban allen y lenalee, los cuales al parecer se dirigian a pedi su comida

-ohayo lenalee-saludo maki

-ohayo maki-respondio al saludo-oye que le paso al general cross-

-por que preguntas-

-es que estaba persiguiendo a kanda con su inocencia-

-bueno ¬_¬u….a ohayo allen-intento cambiar el tema saludando a allen-

-ohayo maki-san-

-oye solo dime maki quita el san me parese demasiado formal-

-oye no cambies el tema-reclamo lenalee-ya dinos que fue lo que sucedió-

-bueno es que yo iba saliendo de bañarme cuando de repente kanda tiro la puerta de mi cuarto-dijo entre apenada y enojada

-enserio yu hizo eso-pregunto lavi interesandose en la conversación

-¿Yu?-

-si, no lo sabias el nombre de kanda es yu-

-"genial aparte de doble cara mentiroso"-penso maki

-ya pero enserio hizo eso yu-

-si, no se que le pasa cuando lo conoci no me trataba asi-

-tranquila, de seguro kanda tendra sus motivos-hablo lenalee

-no lo se ni me importa, pero no saben en donde estan eri y los demas-

-a ellos pues deben de estar arreglando asuntos con komui-comento lavi-ahora que me acuerdo pase hace unos minutos por la oficna de komui y escucho sus gritos-

**En la oficina de komui**

-NNNNNNNNNOOOOO YA DETENGASE KOMURIN….MI KOMURIN-gritaba desesperado komui atado en una silla de la cual trataba de soltarse

-ni lo pienses esta es nuestra venganza por utilizarns como conejillos de indias-dijo lalo el cual tenia en su mano una de las partes de komurin

-además tambien nos las debes por asustarnos con esto-hablo lie sacando la cabeza de freddy robot y eso robot con algunos tornillos salidos-no puedo creer que esto solo sean robots, se ven tan reales-

-jejeje son una de mis mejores creaciones-hablo orgulloso komui

-NO ES PARA QUE TE PONGAS FELIZ-gritaron en unisono

-ya esta bien dejen de hablar y continuemos desmantelando esto-hablo gustavo desde lo que paresia dentro del robot donde eri y el estaban sacando parte por parte de la maquina

-no seria mas rapido asi-hablo najla-inocencia activate-en eso su brazalete empezo a brillar para luego congelar una parte de komurin-bien es su turno claudia, yoite-

-hai-en eso claudia disparaba a la parte congelada junto ccon yoite que lanzaba su guadaña cadena haciando polvo esa parte de komurin-uhhh objetivo completo-

-IIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA KOMURINNNNNNN-

-aaahhh ya callate, alguien que le tape la boca a este sujeto-grito deseperado yoite

-supervisor, asta cuando…..-entro reveer a la oficina de komui para luego ver komui amordazado por lo que paresia su propio calcetín y atado a una silla, mientras se veia a los jóvenes con las inocencias activadas destruyendo los robots del cientifico-que esta pasando aquí-pregunto

-nos vengamos por utilizarnos de conejillos de indias

-bien continuen-dijo mientras salía de la oficina

-SIIII-

**En el comedor**

-ojou-sama si me disculpa me tendre que retirar para terminar con los preparativos-hablo ciel

-si esta bien-

-con su permiso-se despidio con una reverencia

-que esta preparando -pregunto lenalee mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo

-no lo se, se lo pregunte pero me dijo que era una sorpresa-respondio para luego darle una mordida a su hot cakes

-oye maku-chin-hablo lavi-que mas ahí en el futuro-

-a pues estan los coches, la tele, y lo mas precioso de todo el internet-

-quuhe es el inthrmpnrt-trato de hablar allen con la boca llena

-allen no hables con la boca llena-regaño lenalee

-no te preocupes si le entendi, pues esmmmm como explicarlo, es un programa de la computadora que te permiter ver cosas como videos o imgenes de todo tipo, incluso buscar cosas que te tomaria meses en buscar con el internet lo encuentras, bueno eso es mi manera de verlo-

-oohhh genial pero que es una computadora-pregunto lavi

-a pues es una maquina donde tiene una pantalla y un teclado donde esta el internet, pero ahí de varios tipos-

-si y que tipos, vamos cuenta cuenta-pedía insistente lavi ya que tenia mucha curiosidad de saber

-mira si te lo explico no terminare, además no se de mucho de eso-

-anda cuentame-

-eto …..¬_¬u-buscaba con la mirada algo con lo que cambiar el tema-ah SENPAI por aquí-saludo

-ohayo-saludo con mucha cordialidad a todos

-ohayo-respondieron estos

-ya te encuentras mejor maki-

-si gracias por preguntar-se levanta con los platas de su comida-bueno con su permiso me retiro-

Salio del comedor para dirigirse a la oficina de komui ya que se le hacia raro no ver a sus amigos, por lo cual decidio ir a buscarlos pero durante el transcurso mugen se baja de sus brazos y salio corriendo felizmente, maki trato de atraparlo pero fue inútil ya que derepente sus amigos se encontraban corriendo a direccion de ella y gritando cosas como "MALDITO DESGRACIADO "o"CORRAN POR SUSU VIDA EL APOCALIPSISA" pero lo que mas gritaban era "KKKYYYAAA KOMURIN".

Fue cuestión de segundos cuando ella se encontró cerca de ser aplastada por un komurin gigantesco con un komui encima de el riendo y gritando como loco, pero gracias a cierta persona que la cargo se salvo, cuando miro quien fue su salvador no sabia si gritarle o agradecerle

-estas bien-pregunto kanda

-si-respondia mientras la baja-hump perdon por las molestias ocasionadas, si me disculpas-estaba a punto de irse

-espera-dijo mientras la agarraba de la muñeca-quiero que hablemos-

-aahh-suspiro-ya te lo habia dicho lo que me dijiste basto para que comprendiera que no soy de tu agrado-

-no es lo que piensas, fue un accidente gritarte, la verdad es que queria volver hablar contigo-declaro kanda un poco apenado

-eh-reacciono sorprendida por tal declaracion-lo dices enserio-

-si-

-entonces por que me gritaste eso-

-che…..fue por culpa del baka usagi-

-¿baka usagi?-pregunto maki-te refieres a lavi-

-si-

-y que tiene que ver en todo esto-

-que el estuvo molestándome poco tiempo antes de que tu me jalaras de la manga y yo al creer que eras el por eso te grite-

-entonces me confundiste con lavi-pregunto mientras veia a kanda asentir-no se si sentirme feliz de que no fueran esas palabras para mi o enojarme por que me confundieras con un hombre-lo dijo mientras levantaba una ceja-mmmm pero viendo que todo fue un accidente y además de que tengo que admitir que eres la unica persona que hace este tipo de reacciones en mi pues…-

-en otras palabras-

-te perdono kanda-dijo mientras le sonreia de una manera de la cual kanda se sorprendio de lo que veia-

-por que me sonries asi-

-eh-

-por que solo ami-

-por que fuiste tu quien logro que la recuperara, ya te lo habia dicho, que tu eres alguien mue importante para mi-

Ante esto kanda no cabia de felicidad solo que claro no lo demostraria tan fácilmente, pero de algo estaba seguro es que no importa lo que pasara estaria a lado de maki para protegerla de asquerosos insectos que trataran de hacerle daño

-ahora que lo pienso que hacia komui persiguiendo a los chicos-

-no lo se seguro solo haciendo tonterías como siempre-

-mmmhp-rio un poco-el pareser este luegar es medio loco-

-che-

-bueno sera mejor que lo busca para darle mi respuesta-

-respuesta de que-

-de que si nos quedamos, por mi parte e decidido quedarme ayudarles aquí en la oreden pero no se los demas, si todos nos quedamos entonces llegaremos a un acuerdo conveniente para todos-

-por que sigues con eso, acaso no confias en nosotros-

-no es eso, es que o confio en el sujeto extraño cara de pasa de ayer, por eso si quedamos con komui el no podra hacer nada al respecto, es necesario aprovechar esta oportunidad-

-al pareser tienes yodo bien planeado-

-si-

-te acompaño a buscarlo, es peligroso con ese loco en su estado de locura-

-arigato-le sonrio de manera dulce

-che-dijo mientras desviaba su rostro al lado contrario para evitar si mirada

**M-bueno eso es todo, pido disculpas por el gran atraso es que en la escuela me pusieron muchos trabajos extras por lo del puente y aparte tuve examenes los cuales tambien todavía me falta me tarde mas de lo normal**

**Lie-matada**

**Maki-OYE que tiene de malo ser matada**

**Lie-que estudias demaciado**

**Maki-pero es si bajo mis calificación adios a mi premio**

**Lie-si cual**

**Maki-no lo dire es secreto **

**Lie-mala**

**M-bueno dejando eso atrás gracias por esperas ahora los rebién**

**Lie-primero lia-senneko**

**M-gracias por el apoyo**

**Lie-que bueno que nos pudiste leer es una gran alegria que fue de tu agrado**

**Maki-si y encantada de conocerte lilith, ya vez no soy la unica estudiosa**

**Lie-si si ya lo vi a y si tambien detestamos a los de Crown**

**Maki-si primero viendonos en prendas menor y luego queriendonos llevar a la fuerza, maldita porqueria humana**

**M-oye tranquila no te enojes bueno quien sigue-leyendo-**

**Maki-sigue itziwitzi no te preocupes si te tardaste a todos nos pasa**

**Lie-si y mas a una matadita como tu**

**Maki-oye ya se que soy matadita no me lo repitas a y lo de los autografos pues te doy los mios por que ya los robots de freddy y eso pasaron a mejor vida-biendo los restos en un rincon con komui llorando dramáticamente-etooo y si yo también entiendo eso de la escuela T_T**

**M-bueno para acabar con esto aquiba el adelanto**

**Capitulo 12- bienvenida y distracción**

-muy bien ya saben que tienen que hacer-decia lenalee

-si -respondian kanda, allen y lavi

-trataen de distraerlos todo el dia mientras preparamos todo-

-si pero con que-

-ya se-hablo lavi

-habla conejo-

-pues miren…-hacian un mini circulito mientras que un pequeño perrito se metia debajo de ellos y escuchaba todo

**M-bueno espero que se de su agrado y espero no tardar tanto la proxima vez, aunque vuendo mi trdebajo de la escuela creo que si tardare bastante**

**Todos-Que lo disfruten **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12- bienvenida y distracción**

Las cosas en la orden no habian cambiado solo que komui se dedicaba a perseguir a ciertos chicos, por su parte otros dos jóvenes iban alegremente platicando mientras se dirigian a donde komui estaba apunto de matar a los jóvenes del futuro que habian osado destruir a uno de sus preciosos komurines

-jajajá te juro kanda-habla maki muy feliz-entonces yo queria ver como hacia la broma y sin querer me dio con el foquito en la cabeza-

-ajajá eres torpe sabias-respondia kanda tambien con una sonrisa en su rostro (raro proveniendo de el)

-oye…..bueno puede ser cierto -/- -admitio apenada haciendola ver linda ante los ojos de kanda, el cual la miraba-mmmm pasa algo-pregunto dandose cuenta

-n…..nada-

-por que tartamudeas-

-ya dije que no es nada-siguio diciendo, pero luego escucharon alguien detrás de ellos llamando a kanda

-kanda-san-llamo emilia-que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí-

-no seas mentirosa lo estuviste buscando desde la mañana-decia timothy con un tono de burla

-QUEEE DICES-

-WWWWUUUAAA UN MOSTRUO-fingio miedo timothy

-eto…..ohayo-saludo maki

-eh?-voltearon ambos al darse cuenta de su presencia

- quien eres tu-pregunto timothy

-"parese que no me reconocen"-volteando a ver a kanda-ahora que hago-

-no lose-respondio-solo diles la verdad-

-pero dudo que me crean-

-disculpa la interrumpicion pero…..que relacion tienes con kanda-san-pregunto emilia mientras abrazaba el brazo izquierdo de kanda

-che SUELTAME-dijo kanda enojado

-jejeje emilia que pasa acaso estas celossaauuuu-trato de terminar su oración pero alguien le jalo un poco la mejilla derecha-WWUUUUAAA QUE HACE-es callado por un dedo en sus labios

-Timothy-llamo maki-ya te lo habia dicho, no le faltes al respeto a tus mayores-regaño con un tono infantil, a lo que el pequeño reacciono a las palabras

-acaso….tu eres maki-chan-

-bingo-

-EEEEEHHHH-gritaron emilia y timothy

-es mentira maki-chan es todavía una pequeña-hablo emilia-y tu eres ya una adolescente bien desarrollada-

-aahhh-parecia que timothy habia pensado en algo-solo que ese loco de komui haya experimentado de nuevo con ellos-

-es posible-penso emilia ya que aunque llevaba poco tiempo en la orden sabia lo que ese científico loco podia hacer, además ya habiha visto como experimentaba con ellos cuando le hizo aparecer orejas y cola de conejo a gustavo

-no te preocupes maki-hablo timothy agarrandole de las manos como si todavía fuera una niña pequeña-tu ara que ese sujeto te regrese a la normalidad-

-eto…. Te equivocas-hablo maki-esta es mi verdadera forma-explico sin resultado alguno ya que luego sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo-

-no te preocupes, se que te gusta estar en esa forma ya que puedes ver tus encantos, pero tendras que esperar a que crezcas con naturalidad para que puedas estar asi-hablo emilia haciendo sonrojarse ya que para ella ese tipo de temas a pesar de su edad y de que le enseñaran en la escuela el desrrollo humano, seguia siendo un tabu muy grande para ella-tranquila te aseguro que seras muy codiciada-

-por favor escuchen bien yo…..-

-ACASO NO ENTIENDEN QUE ESA ES SU VERDADERA APARIENCIA O QUE-grito kanda ya desesperado por la situación

-kanda calmate te ara daño enojarte de esa forma ^^u-trato de calmarlo maki

-mentiroso ella sigue siendo una niña pequeña-seguia insistiendo timothy

-CON UN CARAJ…..-iba a diciendo kanda cuendo siente que le tapan la boca para luego regañarlo

-CALLATE KANDA, NO VEZ QUE ESAS PALABRAS NO SE DICEN ENFRENTE DE UN NIÑO-regaño maki-ten respeto a los menores de edad-

-hmoponx….aaaahhh no vuelvas a taparme la boca-regaño kanda a maki

-y tu no vuelvas a decir esas palabrotas enfrente de un niño-se acerca a timothy y lo pone contra su pecho-miralo como puedes ensuciar su pequeña e inocente mente con esas palabras-dimo mientras acercaba mas a timothy a ella sin darse cuenta de que este mismo estaba casi sin poder respirar

-hpprrrghh-era lo unico que podia decir timothy mientras que movia sus brazos como loco-

-eh-dandose cuenta-a perdon timothy no me di cuenta de que te abrace demaciado-

-si …aaahhh pense que moriria-decia timothy regulando su respiracion-wwwooouuu son de casi del mismo tamaño de emilia, pero las tuyas son mas suaves-

-…..-ante esto lo unico que sucedió fue que le cayera como un cubo de agua fria sobre ella, para luego irse a un riconcito y murmurar cosas como "yo no pedi este cuerpo" o "dios por que me haces esto"

-decia que era un "niño inocente" no?-decia kanda de forma burlona

-callate-

-eto kanda-san estoy de acuerdo con timothy ella no puede ser de esa edad cuando llegamos era un pequeñita muy dulce-

-che sigan creyendolo pero la verdad es esa si quieren saber vengan con nosotros para que komui les explique mejor-

-que pasa aquí-pregunto una voz masculina conocida por maki y kanda pero no para los otros dos-

-eh senpai- hablo maki mientras veia a luka-que hace aquí-

-estaba buscandote para que dejemos de acuerdo todo-

-a es cierto es….-

-KYYAAA NO ES POSIBLE TU ERES LUKA-KUN-gritaban emilia y timothy

-que les pasa a ellos-

-jejeje es que acuerdate que ellos no sabian lo que nos habia pasado-explico maki, mientras que cierto samurai se sentia enojado al ver tanta cercania entre ellos

-vamos-dijo luka mientras agarraba de la mano

-si-

-espera-hablo kanda mientras detenia el avance de ambos chicos separando la mano de maki y la de luka-ella venia conmigo asi que yo la llevare-

-te habia dicho que te alejaras de ella-

-pero eso lo decide ella y no tu-

-calmense ambos, senpai kanda y yo hablamos y ya esta arreglado no tiene por que preocuparse-

-pero…-

-ya escuchaste asi que-tomando a maki del brazo y jalandola hacia a el-si nos permites nos vamos adelantando-

-ah? E….espera-pedía sin resultado-senpai luego nos vemos a donde esta komui, cuídese-

-ese tipo-

-eto…..-escucho luka hablar a timothy el cual estaba junto con emilia sin entender nada-que es lo que esta pasando-

-a pues es una larga historia timothy-

**Mientras tanto en una parte de la orden**

-AAAAHHHH ESTA LOCO-grito lalo el cual estaba siendo disparado por lo que parecia algun tipo de lacer de color verde-DE DONDE SACA TODO ESO-

-JAJAJA ESO LES PASA POR METERSE CON MI KOMURIN-decia mientras señalaba a otros jovene los cuales estaban, atados de pies a cabeza, con un chichon en la cabeza pero en cazo de las chicas parecia solo inconciente por el susto de casi terminar muertas al ser casi aplastadas por una pata gigante de komurin

-VETE AL DIABLO MALDITO LOCO-grito gustavo

-JEJEJE NO ESCAPA….-

-ni-san ya deja eso en paz-grito lenalee mientras caia sobre komurin destruyendolo por completo-de verdad ni-san en que estas pensando-

-pero….pero ELLOS EMPEZARON-acuso komui con mini lagrimitas saliendole

-no sea mentiroso-hablo lalo-ustede se lo merecia por usarnos como conejillos de indias

-creo que ellos tienen razon ni-san-apoyo lenalee

-NO LENALEE, COMO PUEDES ESTAR DE SU LADO-

-pero es la verdad-

-BUUUUAAAA MI LINDA LENALEE A SIDO MANIPULADA POR UNOS PULPOS-

-ni-san -_-u -

-mmmm que paso-pregunto lie ya conciente

-nada solo que mi ni-san a exagerado un poco-

-un poco ¬_¬-

-bueno solo un poquitin mas de lo que deberia ^^u-trtaba de aclarar lenalee-a es cierto ni-san, maki-chan te estaba buscando-

-eh-reacciono dejando de llorar-es cierto ibamos a ver a que acuerdo llegabamos con lo de su situacion, sera mejor ir a mi oficina-

-no creo que sea necesario mira ahí viene con kanda-kun-

-Ooohh parece que ya hicieron las pases-

Mientras ellos se estaban acercando kanda le preguntaba sin verla a la cara a maki

-ya te dije que entre el senpai y yo no ahí nada, solo somos amigos-repetia por decia por decima vez maki ya cansada de esa pregunta

-che a mi no me parece que eso sea cierto-

-deja de ser asi y además a que se debe tanto interes asi de repente-

-nada-

-ya dime de que se trata este interrogatoria, anda dimelo no me enojare-

-ya te dije que no-

-moooo bueno sino me lo quieres decir entonces no ahí mas que discutir asi que me adelanto-comenzo a correr hacia donde se encontraba komui

-oye aun no acabamos de hablar-

-komui buenos dias-saludaba aun de lejos corriendo hacia el-podemos hablar-

-claro ven vamos a mi oficina-

-hai-

Despues de un rato de discusión con los terminos los cuales pedian para que aceptaran unirse a la orden y las condiciones que pedía komui, duro un largo rato asta que termino y cerraron al trato con un apreton de manos, lo unico que faltaba era que cada uno firmara un documento donde tenia especificado cada parte del acuerdo

-bien mientras que los demas firman yo buscarea a senpai para que tambien lo firme, a se ma olvidaba komui-

-que sucede-

-quisiera pedirte un favor-

-si de que se trata-

-pues veras es que…-

Mientras tanto con timothy, emilia y luka

-bien esa es toda la historia-termino de explicar luka

-entonces ustede vienen del futuro-hablo apenas emilia asimilando lo explicado

-si-

-y fueron secuestrados por el conde del milenio y por culpa de la energia oscura estaban como niños pequeños-hablo timothy

-si-

-O_O-

-si se que es difícil de creer pero es la verdad, tomnse su tiempo en asimilar esto-

-bueno es algo difícil de creer, pero bueno asi son las cosas-respondio amilia

-genial luka oye y como es el futuro, ahí juegos-pregunto timothy emocionad, el cual se habia subido sobre los hombros de luka

-pues si y muchos uno de los que mas se juega son los videojuegos y mas el xbox-

-xbox-pregunto timothy

-si, si cuendo podamos regresar a nuestra epoca puedo traerte alguno te aseguro que te lo regalo-

-SIII-

-oye luka-hablo emilia

-si que pasa-

-sabes por que maki se lleva bien con kanda-

-bueno no creo que tan bien pero el le salvo la vida a ella hace algunos meses-

-a ya veo-

-pero la verdad no me agrada mucho, el le grito a maki cuando aun estaba pequeña que era una molestia-

-QUE-pregunto timothy enojado-COMO ESE SAMURAI LE DIJO ESO A MI PEQUEÑA HERMANITA-

-eto correccion timothy yo seria tu hermana grande ¿no?-se escucho una voz

-eh?….. escuchaste todo-pregunto emilia algo avergonzada

- no solo lo que dijo senpai de kanda-hizo pausa-senpai no se preocupe solo fue un mal entendido y timothy no te enojes no es para tanto ya-

-como que no es para tanto si te grito algo feo-

-si pero ya me aclaro por que lo hizo asi que todo olvidado, a y senpai vaya a firmar algo con komui lo veo mas tarde-

-que ahí con el acuedo-pregunto luka mintras bajaba a timothy de sus hombros

-ya esta listo por eso tiene que firmar-

-bien, con su permiso me retiro-dijo refiriéndose a emilia de forma muy respetuosa,a lo cual ella solo atino en sonrojarse

-are…por que te sonrojas emilia-pregunto timothy de forma burlona

-ca….callate-

-jejeje-

-no te preocupes emilia senpai siempre se conporta de forma respetable con las mujeres, es normal que te sonrojes asi si la primera vez que lo ves hablarte de esa forma-

-de que hablas-pregunto con curiosidad

-si su forma de actuar es como la de un principe, todo un caballero, te lo digo por que la primera vez que lo vi asi me paso-admitio apenada con un levé sonrojo en sus mejillas

-WWWUUUOOO eso si es interesante, anda sigue contando-dijo emocionado timothy

-no eso no un tema que debas escuchar, ven obedece a emilia y vamos a que estudies-

-NNNOOOOOO-

-no te resistas timothy vamos a estudiar-dijo emilia

Mientras ellos se iban del lugar, no se dieron cuenta que en una de las esquinas de ese lugar cierto samurai escuchaba todo lo que maki habia dicho sobre luka y lo que mas retumbaba en su cabeza era que **"lo vi por primera vez" **y **"asi me paso"** era algo que no cabia de comprender y mas ese sonrojo que tenia en su rostro, no sabia que le pasaba pero de alguna u otra forma dejaria que ese tipo tuviera toda la atención de ella

**En la oficina de komui**

-ni-san, entonces tendremos que hacer "eso" no-pregunto lenalee

-asi es mi querida lenalee, te encargo de los detalles-

-dejamelo ami, pero necesitare ayuda para que no lo descubran-

-tranquila lenalee puedes pedir la ayuda de todo lo que necesites-

-bien entonces me voy hermano-

-bien y ahora a buscar-decia komui mientras agarraba el teléfono y contactaba con alguien-hai hai hola pequeño bak-

**En la cafetería**

-ya allen anda dime que mas conto-decia lavi tratando de sacarle información a allen sobre algo que lenalee le habia contado en secreto

-ya te dije que nada solo que vinieramos aquí-

-buuu malo-fingía tristeza lavi

-ya deja de hacer eso lavi -_-u-

-perdon por la tardanza-decia lenalee llegando a escena-are y donde esta kanda-

-no lo se-

-miren ahí viene-señalo lavi la puerta-hola yu-

-callate baka usagi-

-waaaaa yu esta de malas-

-che-

-bueno ya que estamos todos aquí, quiero que me ayuden a preparar la fiesta de bienvenida de los chicos-

-genial fiesta-festejo lavi-pero no crees que tengamos problemas con ellos, si fuera uno no abria tanto problema, pero son muchos-

-exacto ahí es donde aparecen ustedes-explico lenalee-ustedes se encargaran de distraerlos para que no lo descubran-

-entonces solo seremos como la carnada-

-si-

-por mi no ahí problema-hablo allen-

-che hagan lo que quieran-

-muy bien ya saben que tienen que hacer-decia lenalee

-si -respondian kanda, allen y lavi

-traten de distraerlos todo el dia mientras preparamos todo-

-si pero con que-

-ya se-hablo lavi

-habla conejo-

-pues miren…-hacian un mini circulito mientras que un pequeño perrito se metia debajo de ellos y escuchaba todo

-che por que hacer ese tipo de idioteces-se quejo kanda saliendo del circulo

-vamos kanda no seas asi-dijo lenalee-es buena idea asi se distraeran todos ellos y nos dara tiempo de preparar todo-

-che que problemático-

-bien pues manos a la obra, nos vemos después lenalee-decia allen despidiendose de lenalee

-si, que tengan suerte-dice lenalee, sin darse cuenta de que cierto cachorro se va en busca de su dueña con el plan de hacerle difícil el tranajo a los chicos

**En la biblioteca**

-vamos timothy no es tan malo-decia maki tratando de animar al pequeño para que leyera el texto impuesto por emilia-te aseguro que esto no es nada con lo que tienes que aprender a mi edad

-si pero es aburrido-

-nada de aburrido es por tu bien timothy-hablo emilia

-bien yo me retiro sino sere la distraccionde este pillo-dice maki mientras le hace algunas cosquillas y se dirige a la salida

-cuando termine vamos a jugar verdad-

-si pero cuando termines, nos vemos emilia-

-si adios-

Cuando iba saliendo del lugar se encontro a kanda el cual no dio explicación y se la llevo de una forma muy impulsiva hacia donde estaba la salida de la orden

-aaahhh matte kanda-decia maki-que es lo que pasa-

-che… solo calla y camina rapido-

-espe…..-

-gggguuuuuaaaaa-fue lo que se escucho antes de que mugen saltare y le mordiera a kanda en una de sus piernas-ggrrrrrr-

-che maldito perro sueltame-decia mientras trataba de zafarse del pequeño mugen

-mugen basta-regaño maki a lo cual el perro solto la pierna de kanda-no lo vuelvas hacer ya-

-mmmmmm-hacia de chillidos el pequeño cachorrito mientras hacia ojitos al estilo gato con botas

-ya mugen te perdono pero ya no lo vuelvas hacer-le dice al cachorrito mientras lo carga en sus brazos y lo acaricia

-gua-

-y kanda ya no trataes mal a mugen-

-pero el comenzo-

-si pero acuerdate que fuiste tu quien le puso el nombre y que tambien mugen te muerde por que me habias gritado-

-….-no sabia que responder ya que de cierta forma ella tenia razon-che …..esta bien pero que el no se vuelva a meter conmigo-

-el lo promete, verdad mugen-

-gua-ladro afirmativamente, pero la verdad es que el cachorro tenia varias travesuras planeadas para los tres exorcistas

-y bien a donde vamos-

-vamos a salir-

-que solo tu y yo-pregunto algo sorprendida y tambien inquieta ya que sin querer se acordo de lo ultimo que hablo con yoru antes de que fueran secuestrados-eto….no te mo…les-

-no es para eso-respondio kanda ya que se habia dado cuenta de que maki pensaba que era una cita, a lo cual no seria molesto para el pero no entendia por que no lo era-es idea del conejo de que les mostremos la cuidad y que compren cosas-

-a ya entiendo-respondía aliviada-pues entonces pasare la verdad es que ciel….-no le dio tiempo de responder ya que fue jalada de nuevo por parte de kanda y continuaron su camino

-ya esta decidido, asi que no te puedes hachar para atrás-

-eeh?-

Despues de un rato llegaron a la salida en donde se entraban allen y lavi acompañados de los demas chicos

-vaya asta que llagaste yu-hablo lavi, pero de un momento a otro lavi se encontro con mugen en su cuello

-no vuelvas a decirme asi baka usagi-amenazo kanda enojado

-waauu que miedo-decia lie

-se siente peor siendo amenazado por el te lo juro-hablo eri la cual se acordo de cuando lo conocieron por primera vez

-si se siente horrible-apoyo yoite

-si y mas con esa mirada-adquirio lalo y gustavo

-vamos tranquilos ambos, acuérdense el plan-decia allen tratando de calmar a kanda pero sin querer dijo algo indebido

-que plan-preguntaron los chicos

-aammm eso es-

-a jajajaja esta hablando del plan de salir a pasarnosla bien en la ciudad-hablo lavi tratando de hacer que se tragaran la metirrilla

-aaaahhh-dijeron todos

-bien por aquí chicos-decia lavi mientras los guiaba y luego se escuchaba como hablaban entre ellos algunos con emocion y otros planeando que comprar o lo emocionante de conocer el pasado

-uff salvados-suspiraba lavi

-che baka moyashi-regaño kanda a allen-por tu maldita bocota casi nos descubre-

-que no es todo culpa mia, tu tambien iniciaste todo bakanda-

-vuelvelo a repetir moyashi-amenazo kanda con una mirada que asustaria a cualquiera, pero la cual capto la atención de los jóvenes los cuales lo miraban con miedo y sudando gatitas estilo anime, pero no todos para luka solo le hacia un poco tenebro pero no mas alla

-lo dire cuantas veces sea necesari-decia mientras tambien le dirigia una mirada de ese tipo

-o…oe maki-hablo gustavo

-eh si-

-yo que tu no me juntaba tanto con kanda-le decia en voz baja para que no lo escucharan pero no lo logro ya qu en ese instante capto la atención de kanda, allen y lavi

-por que lo dices-

-por que miralo no quiero pensar que puede hacer si tiene tal genio de mil demonios-respondio mientras que lavi y allen no sabian si aguantarse la risa o tirarse al suelo de carcajadas, pero de parte de kanda tenia planeado cortarle el cuello aquel chico metiche, eso pensaba asta que escucho la respuesta de maki

-no digas eso, esta bien que te asuste la manera de enojarse pero es una muy buena persona, si lo conocieras y tomaras tu tiempo para platicar con el un poco lo comprenderías-hablo con mucha seriedad sorprendiendo a lavi y allen los cuales no cabia la idea que kanda platicara-además si tuvieras el tiempo de platicar para conocer mas a las persona no perderias el tiempo haciando idiotes-

-jajaja ella tiene razon-apoyo najla

-oye-

-ya vez solo haces escándalo por nada-

-pero lodigo por tu bien-

-si aja, dime una vez en tu vida en la que me ayudaras o me aconsejaras en algo, una y reconcidare-

-a pues…..-gustavo no sabia que decir, asron los minutos y nada y entonces estallaroo as risas de todos

-jajajajajajaja te gano amigo-hablo lalo

-jaque mate amigo mio-dijo maki visctorisa

-buuu mala-

-si buuu burro-

-oye-

-eto chicos-llamo lavi captando la atención de ellos-ya llegamos-

Cuando llegaron lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos, ya que nunca imaginaron que alguna vez estarian viendo el mundo en el pasado y la verdad para ellos era hermoso

-genial-esclamo maki-esto es como un sueño-

-si conocer el pasado-la apoyo eri la cual junto con maki se fueron conrriendo hacia las tiendas que habia, observando cada detalle del lugar

-oigan no nos dejen atrás-reclamo lie para luego correr hacia ellas acompañadas de najla y claudia, después se veia a todas ella muy alegreas checando todo del lugar

-parece que ya comenzaron-hablo lavi

-si al parecer tenias razon lavi-apoyo allen-pero lo chicos…..-caundo voltearon vieron que ya no estaban, algunos coqueteaban con las chicas y otros se habian juntado con las chicas para ver todod pero al final terminaron divididos en grupos de dos todos, ya que cada quien queria ver diferentes cosas

-che… que predecibles-

-vamos yu acuerdate que ellos vienen del futuro es obvio que se emocionen al ver esto-

-che pero sigue siendo predesible-

-aaahhh bueno mejor dejemos que vena el lugar para luego seguir con el plan

-bien-respondieron kanda y allen

**Mientras tanto en una tienda de ropa**

-miren que lindo vestido-esclamaba claudia mostrando un vstido de aquella epoca-no hay duda que los vestidos de aquí son hermosos-

-si concuerdo contigo-apoyo najla-mira la cantidad que hay, no hay duda alguna de que son obras de arte-

-si-

**En una parte de la calle**

-senpai, mire-señalo maki una tienda de lo que parecia de ropa infantil

-que pasa con la tienda-pregunta con curiosidad

-mire la foto del lugar-señalo, con curiosidad vio lo que señalaba y se sorprendio bastante, esa foto era de maki cuando ESVA pequeña con un vestido muy hermoso con encajes, peinada de dos colitas y abrazando tienamente un oso de felpa-jejé sali bien verdad-

-si, pero cuando-

-cuando estaba en forma chibi y mi papi me saco de la orden, creo que fue el primer dia que estuvimos en la orden-

-a ya veo-dijo con una mirada calida, pero luego su mirada se quedo plasmada en una vitrina de vidrio de una joyeria donde se quedo viendo algo, lo cual tambien hizo que maki le diera una gran curiosidad

-pasa algo senpai-

-ese colgante-dijo hacercando se mas a la vitrina asta que por fin cuando estaba mas de cerca no podia creer lo que veia

-mmm-no comprendia bien pero cuando lo vio comprendio el por que-eso es…..-

-carla-dijo con difilcutaba, ya que el colgante tenia grabado el combre karla y decia con mi amor luka, era demaciada coincidencia que en cuanto reacciono entro a la joyeria y pregunto quien lo habia dejado ahí-

-lo siento señor pero esa información es confidencial-dijo el encargado del lugar

-por favor, se lo suplico solo digame si feu uan joven castaña de nombre carla-

-se lo repito por septima vez no le puedo decir, la señorita que lo dejo nos pidio exactamente que no dijeramos nada-

-por favor digame algo-dijo luka al borde del colapso ya que se negaba a creer que ella dejara algo asi como asi y mas viniendo de el-

-lo siento mucho-

-no puede ser-se derrumbo

-senpai-dijo maki en voz muy baja para luego tambien meterse a la tienda e ir hablar con el gerente-disculpe señor tambien quiero preguntar sobre ese colgante-

-ya se lo dije tambien al joven nosotr…-

-deje que le explique mejor el asunto en privado-dijo con una sonrisa-bueno si no le molesta-

-claro que no, por favor acompáñeme-dijo con cortesia entrando en una habitacion, luka se sorprendio demasiado que tardo en reaccionar,pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales estaba desesperado por saber que es lo que pasaba en aquella habitacion, cuando por fin salieron ella salio con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que el encargado salio totalmente palido y con un claro temor en su rostro

-fue bueno hacer negocios con ustede-dijo maki

-s…si bueno que tengan un buen viaje-

-que paso-pregunto luka con curiosidad

-nada solo tuvimos una platica muy pero muy constructiva-dijo con cierta mirada macabra-pero mire el dijo que si se lo dejo una muchacha castaña y que venia acompañado de un chico, dijo que ella misma le pidio que si alguien venia a preguntar por el colgante no se lo dijera ya que queria olvidarse de esa persona-dijo con tona la seriedad posible

-eso…dijo-

-si-dijo con algo de tristeza, para luego con su mano acariciar el rostro de luka con mucho cuidado-no se preocupe todo va estar bien tal vez ella ya no este a su lado pero no significa que sea el fin para ti, luka aun me tienes ami-dijo con una linda sonrisa, pero para luka lo ultimo dio como doble sentido

-aun te tengo ati-

-eh-se dio cuenta de lo que significo para luka-no lo tomes a mal pero es como apoyo no para ocupar el lugar de ella-dijo disculpandose muy nerviosa aun teniendo aun su mano en la mejilla derecha de luka, pero entonces luka agarro su mano hundiedo su rostro mas en el para luego derramar una cuantas lagrimas

-gracias-

-senpai no llore-decia aun mas en esa posicion asta que cayo en cuenta de que la gente los miraba como un sonrojo en su rostro y algunos con miadas medio lascivas-de…de todos modos vamonos-quito su mano de la mejilla de luka y luego lo agarro y comenzo a llavarlo a otro lugar

En una de las calles

-aahhh que bueno es el aire de aquí-decia con gozo gustavo

-si no ahí duda de que la contaminación en esta epoca era mucho menor comparada con el futuro-apoyo eri

-chicos-llamo lavi

-a lavi que sucede-

-vengan un momento conmigo-dijo lavi mientras los jalaba a una tienda en especifico

-que pasa-pregunta gustavo con curiosidad

-nada solo entren aquí conmigo-seguia jalandolos asta que entraron

-esto es….-

En un pequeño parque

-aaahh-respiraban agitadamente maki y luka después de haber corrido tanto

-jajaja-empezo a reir luka

-eh que pasa senpai-

-de verdad esto si es gracioso, nunca pense que tanta gente pensara mal-

-senpai deje de reir asi me asusta-dice maki para luego notar que luka volvia a llorar, entonces luka cayo al suelo para romper mas el llanto

-senpai-dijo dulcemente mientra agarraba con delicadeza la cabeza de luka y lo abrazaba-todo va a estar bien, no te rindas, yo voy a estar a tu lado no estas solo-en cuento escucho esto abrazo a maki asta que seso su llanto

-che…-se escucho

-eh-cuando volteo maki lo que vio le dio mucho miedo ya que detrás ed ela se encontraba kanda con un aura de mil demonios con una mirada que aterrorizaria asta al conde del milenio-a kanda no es lo que…..no vayas a pensar mal-

-che….como si me importara, vamos-dijo mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba

-eh si vamos senpai-se levanto mientras luka tambien la seguia

Despues de un rato de un silencio muy incomodo de parte de los tres llegaron una tienda donde entraron y para su sorpresa encontraron algo muy sorpresivo

-esto es…-hablo luka

-una tienda de disfraces-añado maki

-si-respondio secamente kanda

-al fin llegan-hablo lavi-yu por que te tardaste tanto-

-che no te incumbe-dijo con cierto tono melancólico que no paso desapercibido por maki

-mmm yu te pasa algo-

-che…callate y apurence que no tengo todo el dia-dijo mientras salía de la tienda

-que le pasa ahora-

-eto lavi por que estamos aquí-pregunto maki

-a pues e parte de su sorpresa para el dia de hoy-dijo alegremente lavi-asi que vamos escojan algun disfraz pero que sea una bueno-

-espera para…..-

-esta bien solo haganlo, los metio tra una cortina donde vieran a todos juntos cada uno escogiendo diversos disfraces

Despues de un rato (de casi dos horas) salieron cada uno con un disfraz a lo cual pago lavi (a cuenta de komui) y como se les habia hecho tarde allen lavi y kanda jalaron todos asta la orden oscura donde en cuanto llegaron fueron enviados a sus habitaciones a cambiarse y que esperaran para que fueran al comedor, pero no contaron con cierto cachorro que se habia ocultado muy bien en los pasillos, el cual ya empezaba hacer de las suyas

**En la habitacion de lavi**

-aahhh por que tuve que escoger esta disfraz-se quejaba tratando de ponerse el pantalon con mucha prisa mientras que escucha como su puerta se abre-are no la habia cerrrado-

En eso cuando va a cerrar la puerta una pequeña sombrita con mucha rapidez entra y le muerde el pantalon quitando la parte de la cola de lobo que tenia el disfraz

-oye vuelve aquí-grito lavi persiguiendo al pequeño cachorro el cual se topo con allen vestido de angel, saltando sobre su cabeza y quitandole la aureola de su cabeza

-oe vuelve aquí mugen-grito allen tambien empezando a perseguir al cachorro

El cachorro corria y corria asta topar con cierto samurai que estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la precensia del cachorro el cual tambien paso sobre el junto con lavi y allen

-ustedes, VUELVAN AQUÍ DESGRACIADOS-salio persiguiendo a lavi y allen

Era un revoltijo total algunos buscadores se encontraban entre risas y otros con miedo al ver a kanda tan enojado, pero ninguno de los tres jóvenes exorcistas se habia dado cuenta era que por donde se metio el pequeño perrito era la habitacion de lenalee la cual se estaba poniendo su disfraz

-bien solo me falta la parte de arriba-decia lenalee que se iba a poner la parte superior de su disfraz-cuando de repente su puerta se abre repentinamente, asustandose al veer a sus tres amigo en la entrada de sus habitacion

-…-

-O_o-

-espera lenalee no es…-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-

30 minutos después de eso

-mmmmm ya tardaron mucho-decia maki ya con su disfraz y desesperada-me pregunto que abra sido ese grito-se preguntaba asta que tocaron su puerta

-ojou-sama, ya salga-hablo ciel desde afuera-ya puede venir al comedor-

-hai-

Mientras avnzaba por los pasillos se encontraba con sus amigo asta que todos estaban en la entrada camelia y ciel se ponian a los lados de la puerta, para luego abrirla

-BIENVENIDOS-se escucho mostrando a todos los de la orden y el comedor lleno de comida y decoraciones

-esto puede ser algo tarde, pero esta es su fiesta de bienvenida, ya que apartir de ahora seran parte de nuestra familia-anuncio lenalee para luego darle a cada uno sus tazas-

-no debieron molestarse-dijo lie

-si es cierto no era necesario-apoyo maki

-no se preocupen vengan pasen de una vez-hablo lenalee a lo que ellos pasaron dentro dandose cuenta de que todos se encontraban disfrazados

-esto es genial-dijo gustavo sorprendido

-gracias de verdad-agradeca luka-hacer esto para nosotros-

-no se preocupen, no es nada además todos cooperamos en esto aunque algunos se pasaran de listos-añadio lenalee viendo a kanda, lavi y allen los cuales parecian estar algo demacrados y con algunos golpes e su rostro-pero bueno disfruten la fiesta

Todo parecia estar llendo bien, gustavo, krory y allen comian como tres o cuatro ejercitos completos dejando a todos sorprendidos, lavi se pasaba charlando con las chicas y bailan mientras que otros se encontraban conociendo a los demas exorcitas y buscadores, pero cierto samurai vestido de vapiro ya estaba arto de aquel lugar por lo cual pensaba irse asta que sintio que alguien le agarraba de su mano

- kanda-llamo maki vestida de vampireza-crees que podamos hablar-

-de que-

-sobre lo que viste, no es lo que piensas-

-y que crees que pienso-pregunto con cierto desinterés, pero la verdad si queria saber

-que senpai y yo tenemos una relacion amorosa-

-che…..-

-solo dejame decirte que estas totalmente equivocado en eso, y solo trataba de que senpai necesita mi apoyo ya que…noo se como explicártelo, pero es un asunto muy serio-

-serio-se pregunto asta acordarse de que vieron los recuerdos de ambos jóvenes y cuando vieron los recuerdos de luka vieron como se entero del engaño de su novia, entonces comprendió algo, la razón de que ellos se encontraran abrazados era pr que le daba consuelo

-te juro que no tengo ninguna relacion sentimental con el, por que…..-no sigui hablando ya que fue abrazado por kanda, dejandola muy sorprendida causando que se sonrojada totalmente de sus rostro-k….kanda-

-calla-dijo mientras undia mas su rostro en el cabello de ella sintiendo el calor de la piel de maki mientras lo embriagaba el olor del cabello de ella, el hubiera querido seguir para siempre si es que cierto conejo lo arruinara todo

-AAHH YU SE APORBECHA DE MAKU-CHIN-grito causando que todos voltearan verlos haciendo mas roja el rostro, para luego ver una bala clavada en la pared rozando el rosro de kanda

-TU MALDITO DEGENRADO QUE LE HACES AHORA A MI HIJA-

-espera papá…esto …no es lo que piensas-trataba de hacer que cross se calmara pero al parecer no funcionaba-CORRE KANDA-grito mientras lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaban a correr-

-espera maki no huyas-hablo ukaempezando a perseguirlo junto con cross que usaba su inocencia y asi fue como fue su primer dia en su forma original en la orden

CONTINUARA

**M-bueno esto es todo pido disculpas por la gran tardanza, pero tuve grandez inconvendietes, pero ahora-PRENDE LAS LUCES DEL LUGAR MOSTRANDO A TODOS VESTIDOS CON DIZFRACES-es hora de la fiesta por que en este mes cumplen lalo y lie años-todos aplauden dejando ver a lalo y lie en el centro con un gran pastel**

**Lie-gracia por la espera ahora disfruten la fiesta **

**Lalo-pero pimero agradeceremos s too los que no comentaron y esraroon pacientemente, primero lia-sennenko**

**Lie-gracias por el apoyo**

**M-ya vez no es malo ser matada**

**Lie-si bueno no importa ya eso pero la razon que ella estudia mucho espara las materias y no les va bien, aunque por que estudias mucho en las que si entiendes**

**M-para no perder la costumbre o si hay examen sorpresa**

**Lie-a y sobre lo de kanda siendo tierno**

**M-no importa que TN mal humorado sea siempre toda persona tiene una parte tierna**

**Lie-bueno la que sigue es loverxanime**

**M-que bueno que te agrade y no importa cualquier persona puede ser mal **

**Pensada**

**Lalo-pero mas tu**

**M-callate eso pasa pero muy poco -/-**

**Lalo-aja si como no y yo soy un mono magico que viene de marte**

**M-ya callate y bueno ya que eso esto todo-invita lia y a lover pasar a la fiesta-tamben ustedes pasen a celebrar los cumples de nuestro compañeros, comiénza la fiesta con todos bailando y comendo los bocadillos que estaba -bien ahora el previo**

**Capitulo 13- Reencuentro con amigo y vision del pasado parte 1**

**-**que pasa komui-pregunto maki

-te tengo una sorpresa-decia con una ggran sonrisa para luego mostrarles a una persona

-ese es…-

-cuanto tiempo maki-hablo la persona recien aparecida

-YORU-

**M-bueno esos es todo por ahora, se que es contito el previo pero les dejo con la intriga, cuidense nos veremos pronto**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13- Reencuentro con amigo y visión del pasado parte 1**

Ya había pasado una semana desde la fiesta de bienvenida que les hicieron, algunas cosas habian cambiado ya que al ausentarse tanto tiempo de su epoca, no sabian que hacer al respecto, ya que sus familias no estaban enteradas de lo que estaba pasando y tambien lo mas preocupante era su escuela, cuando recordaron mas de uno empezo a ponerse histerico algunos estaban muertos de nervios y otros se encontraban muy depresivos, aunque despues de eso y un gran mar de llanto se tranquilizaron un poco, ya que el mayordomo de maki y la sirvienta de luka se ofrecieron a darles tutoria, según ellos "si no sabían como dar clases que pasaría con sus amos", al principio les parecio genial, pero despues…

-como veran esta letra se llama epsilon, es la letra e corta del alfabeto griego-decia camelia mientras dibujaba la letra "e" en lo que parecia un pizarron- bien la siguiente es…..-

-eto-hablo tímidamente lie

-que pasa tiene alguna duda al respecto-

-no es eso lo que pasa es que, nos puede dar un respiro-pidio lie

-eh?, pero si no llevamos mucho tiempo en empezar la clase-

-si, pero-

-peo-

-pero es que llevamos desde la mañana con las clases, ya tuvimos hoy matematicas, quimica, literatura, etica y ahora etimologias grecolatinas, danos un respiro al menos dejanos ir a comer-pedía gustavo el cual fue acompañado de los demas

-aaah-suspiro-no tenemos tiempo para eso, se han atrasado mucho, si para cuando regresen no quieren tener que repetir año, mejor estudiemos-

-pe….pe-

-sin peros, ahora continuemos-

-tengo una duda-hablo yoite

-que pasa ahora-

-por que luka esta con solo ciel tomando sus estudios, nosotros contigo-

-por que el esta mas adelantado que ustedes-respindio camelia

-eso por que-pregunto lalo-

-por que el ya esta en universidad-respondio maki, la cual apenas hablaba-por esa razon no toma estas clases con nosotros-

-y tu como lo sabes-pregunto claudia

-por que senpai, najla y yo estudiabamos en la misma escuela, no por nada lo llama senpai sabias ¬_¬-

-eso es cierto, ahí fue donde nos conocimos, ah que buenos tiempos-decia najla-maki te acuerdas cuando….-fue interrumpida por una susto ocasiona por cameli al asotar un libro contra la mesa

-basta de platicas y continuemos con la leccion-

-hai-respondieron todos en coro, mientras eran observados desde la puerta de esa habitacion por ciertos exorcistas

-pobrecitos detenidos ahí durante horas-comento lenalee

-si pero no se compara al trabajo que me deja el panda eso si es sufrimiento T_T-lloraba un lavi al recordaba los regaños y golpes que le propinaba bookman cuando se quedaba dormido

-creo que tienes razon pero, ellos ni siquiera pudieron desayunar, se acuerdan-hablo allen

**Flash back**

-buenos dias-saludaba luka acompañado por camelia y najla pegada a su brazo

-buenos dias-respondieron en unisono

-disculpen pero no han visto a maki-

-si estaba entrenando con kanda-respondio lavi-pobrecita ojala no se pase de bruto y le haga daño-

-QUIEN ES EL BRUTO AQUÍ BAKA USAGI-se escucho la voz de cierto samurai que venia acompañado de maki y de ciel el cual cargaba en sus brazos al pequeño mugen-vamos contesta de una vez-le hablo poniendose enfrente de el con un aura amenazante

-e…eto-

-dijo que eres un bruto-le dijo luka sin problema alguno, captando la atencion del samurai y salvando el pellejo de lavi

-que has dicho-

-lo que escuchaste que eres un bruto, no entiendo como maki puede llevarse bien contigo, si en realidad solo sabes tratar mal a los demas-

-hum eso me lo dice alguien que ni siquiera tiene los pantalones de aceptar la realidad de su vida-

-que quieres decir-

-que eres un cobarde-

-vas a ver..-iba a soltarle un golpe pero fue detenido con maki la cual solo observaba

-detente por favor luka-senpai, no siga-

-pero…-

-no ahí pero que valga, usted no provoque a kanda, el no a hecho nada malo, es una buena persona-defendió maki, haciendo cierto efecto de ternura en luka y haciendo que el enojo que sentía se desvaneciera

-esta bien solo por que tu lo dices, además-le acaricia la cabeza con mucha ternura-tu siempre vez lo bueno de la gente aunque te traten mal, eso me gusta de ti-diciendo esto ultimo le da un beso en su frente ocasionando un gran grito de emoción de parte de las chicas presentes y por parte de los chicos una cara de sorpresa, excepto de cierto samurai que se encontraba en primera fila viendo todo, el cual empezó a emanar un aura asesina que asustaba a los buscadores que se encontraban atrás de el, los cuales no les importo no comer dejaron sus platos y salieron corriendo-kawaii-dijo con ternura luka a maki mientras esta estaba impactada y solo pudo caer de rodillas en el suelo con la cara mas roja que un jitomate mientras le sale humito de la cabeza

-ojou-sama se encuentra bien-pregunto ciel, el cual veia como maki solo decia cosas como "be..so" o "ka..wai"

-maldito que te cre…..-fue interrumpido por camelia y ciel quienes atrajeron su atencion con una aplausos

-bien asta aquí-

-eh asta aquí que-pregunto kanda con enojo

-como tienen suficiente tiempo para pelear, mejor ocupemos esa energia para estudiar-hablo camelia

-EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH-gritaron los jóvenes del futuro excepto maki que seguia sin reaccionar y luka que se encontraba serio con una sonrisa en su rostro

-como escucharon ahora-de una manera rapida fueron colocados en una carretilla la cual llevaba camelia y ahí mismo todos los jóvenes del futuro fueron subidos, para luego ser enviados a un salon especial

-luka-dono y ojou-sama síganme-decia ciel que mostraba educadamente a luka el camino mientras se llevaba a maki cargando, la cual no reacciono bien asta media hora despues de ser regañada por camelia por no poner atencion

**Fin del flash back**

-cuanto tiempo llevan ahí-pregunto timothy el cual tambien estaba presente

-como diez horas-respondio lavi

-pobrecitos-

-aprende de ellos timothy, aun despues de no comer ni desayunar sigue ahí estudiando-lo reprendio emilia

-pero eso es por que no pueden escapar, sino ella los regaña muy feo-respondio timothy

-oye yu tu que opi…-iba a seguir hablando asta que se voltea y ve el aura asesina de kanda el cual lo miraba de una manera que asusto a todos los que se encontraban ahí

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames yu-hablo kanda amenazandolo con mugen

-go….gomenasai-respondio lavi totalmente asustado

-che-

-eto..kanda puedo preguntarte algo-hablo lenalee tambien con un poco de miedo al ver a kanda tan enojado

-che….habla de una vez-

-por que estas tan enojado ahora-

-….-

-se que es normal que lavi te moleste pero hoy estas especialmente mas facil a las provocaciones de lo normal-termino diciendo lenalee-a pasado algo-

-che….nada que les incumba-

-are…..creo que ya se lo que pasa-hablo lavi ya recuperado-yo digo que esta mas enojon de lo normal por lo ocurrido en la mañana-

-que paso en la mañana-pregunto timothy

-luka-kun le dio un beso en la frente a maki-chan enfrente de todos-dijo lavi con mucho afán lo cual ocasiono que emilia y timothy gritaran alto, en eso la puerta se abrio dejando caer a allen, lenalee, lavi, timothy y emilia en el suelo, dejandolos al descubierto, pero lo peor era la persona que se encontraba enfrente de ellos con un aura asesina igual de temible que kanda

-se puede saber que es lo que estan haciando-decia de manera macabra camelia

-e…eto….pues solo-trataba de decir allen

-chicos, en este momento les daré una enseñanza especial de artes marciales-decia camelia a los jóvenes del futuro los cuales al ver como agarraba a cada uno de los exorcistas ya estaban temblando, incluso kanda que al principio no fue cachado tambien fue tomado por ella, para luego cada uno de ellos estar en la enfermeria, en caso de las dos chicas y el pequeño niño no fue tan grave pero para los chicos tendrian que estar tres o cuatro días en la enfermeria ya que a ellos fue los que mas lo pagaron caro

Mientras tanto en una oficina de la sede cierto supervisor loco con complejo de hermana se encontraba en firmando papeles a la fuerza, gracias a reveer que logro atraparlo y ahora lo forzaba a seguir con su trabajo

-moooo reveer es muy malo, conmigo-se quejaba el supervisor-tan solo queria provar mi nuevo invento-

-aaah y que pasaba si le ocurria algo mala a nuestro exorcistas, que tenia planeado hacer-regañaba reveer a komui el cual solo se quejaba de forma infantil, asta que derepente sono el teléfono, llamando la atencion de ambos

-yo contesto-dijo emocionado komui

-ja supervisor-suspiro ya cansado reveer

-si quien llama-pregunto un alegre komui-a bak-chan como estas, todo bien por a ya-

-si gracias y de acuerdo a lo que me pediste, lo encontre pero no esta solo-

-oohhh entonces tambien encontraste a gente con el-

-si-contesto bak-no estan tan mal, pero necesitan un poco de tratamiento medico, mañana que lleguen preocura que se los den, aquí se lo damos pero como ya te urge-

-esta bien ya entendi, pero que piensas a que son sorprendentes-

-si lo son, pero me sorprende que sobrevivieran, y mas despues de que fueran atacados-

-si, bueno mañana en la tarde pedire que les dejen pasar por la puerta del arca-

-bien, pero ten cuidado algunos de ellos todavía sus heridas no sanan-

-esta bien, cuidate-cuelga el teléfono

-que pasa supervisor-

-nada solo que al parecer tendremos nuevas visitas-dijo alegremente

**Al dia siguiente**

**Corredores de la sede 8:30 am**

Por los pasillos de la orden iban unos jóvenes caminando como zombies, despues de la interrrupcion de su clase camelia no les dejo ni un momento que hubiera alguna distracción, y pobre de aquel que lo intentara, ya que sabian lo que les pasaria si hacian algo indebido

-aaahhh-bosteza maki mientras su estomago ruge-que sueño tengo y tambien hambre, camelia se pasa con nosotros-

-si-respondio lie-ja no puedo creer que sobreviviéramos todo el dia estudiando, incluso durante la noche-

-vamos a morir si seguimos asi-hablo gustavo con mucho esfuerzo

-me pregunto como le fue a luka-senpai-pregunto najla

-no lo se, espero que mejor que nosotros-dijo eri

Mientras seguian hablando entraron a la cafetería a la cual, cuando llegaron donde estaba Jerry, este te asusto por la cara que tenian ellos

-aahh dios mio que les paso-pregunto el cocinero de sexualidad dudosa

-nada solo que nos tuvieron como rehenes estudiando desde ayer, asta ahora nos dejo ir T_T-lloraba lalo junto con todos los demas al recordar el dia anterior

-a pobrecitos, vamos animense les preparare unos platillos especiales a cada uno solo diganme y se los hare enseguida-

-GRACIAS JERRY-gritaron en unisono con lagrimitas en los ojos mirando a jerry como si de un dios se tratara

Despues de pedir sus ya grandes porciones de comida, mucho se les quedaban viendo como la devoraban, nunca creyeron ver tal cantidades de alimento parecia que no comieron en semanas o meses, pero la verdad perder su desayuno, comida y cena, mas todas las horas de estudio si les habia afectado bastante

-aahhh goshousama-decían todos despues de acabar la dotación de alimentos excepto gustavo que seguia comiendo ya que al ser de tipo parasito tenia mucha mas hambre que ellos

-mira maki-dijo najla señalando hacia la puerta ya que el que venia entrando era luka el cual tenia mejor pinta que ellos-por que no vas y saludas-

-eto….por hoy pasare-

-ehhhh por que siempre lo saludas no es muy diferente a otros dias, solo que sea por que te dio un beso en la frente-ante esto maki se puso colorada y con humito en la cabeza-jajajajaja solo por eso, deberas sigues siendo muy infantil-

-no soy infantil ò/ó-respondio medio enojada-es solo que, el no es del tipo que de besos por que si-dijo esquivando la mirada de luka la cual ella sentia a distancia, por lo cual opto por levantarse de su lugar y retirarse del comedor

-eh?…espera maki-llamo najla-moooo …..que le pasa ahora-

Mientras maki salía del lugar, no se daba cuenta en que momento comenzo a correr sin rumbo asta que choco con alguien y cayo al suelo

-aah..ii…ite-decia mientras trataba de levantarse

-arggg-se quejo el con el que choco-CON UN CARAJO FIJATE POR DONDE VAS-escucho decir una voz muy conocida para ella

-eh kanda-hablo maki al darse cuenta de con quien choco

-eh.. Que haces aquí-pregunto kanda

-yo…pue…pues iba corriendo a…..-

-a que-

-a ..mi habitacion si, es que nos tuvieron desde ayer apresados y asta hace poco rato nos dejo ir camelia-respondio entonces se dio cuenta que kanda se veia agitado y estaba con algunas vendas, para luego recordar la gran paliza que camelia les habia dado-ahora que lo veo te encuentras bien-

-por que lo preguntas-

-es que ayer camelia les dio unos golpez muy fuertes y por lo que veo esta….-

-DONDE ESTAS YU KANDA-se escucho un grito tremendo la cual pertenecia a la jefa de enfermeras la cual parecia venia persiguiendo a kanda por escaparse de la enfermeria

-che…-dijo mientras se iba corriendo

-O_o-

-maki-se escucho la voz escalofriante de la jefa de enfermeras detrás de ella con una cara realmente aterradora

-ha …..hai-

-ha visto a yu kanda, se escapo de la enfermeria, eso no es aceptable aunque cure rapido necesita cuidados, si lo esta cubriendo le aseguro que tendra un castigo ejemplar-decia todo en corrido mientras que maki sentia miedo cada vez mas y entonces la enfermera se dio cuenta de su aspecto-pero mirece nada mas no luce nada bien-le dijo mientras le agarraba de la mano y se la llevaba-venga conmigo jovencita, le revisaremos para ver sino tiene algo-

-EEEEEEEHHHHH…..e…espere no tengo nada-decia con mucho esfuerzo sin tener algun efecto

-nada de pero, usted se viene conmigo-

-NNNOOOOO, maldición, BAKANDA-grito con enfado

**En puerta del arca **

Komui se encontraba en la entrada de la puerta del arca junto con lenalee, la cual tenia curiosidad de saber quien era el que venia

-nii-san-llamo lenalee

-eh que pasa mi linda y preciosa lenalee, pasa algo-

-no es que quisiera saber quien es el que viene-

-jeje digamos que es una sorpresa, lo unico que te voy a decir es que es muy probable que tengamos nuevos integrantes en la familia-

-que quieres decir nii-san-

-himitsu-respondio infantilmente para luego dirigir su vista a la entrada del arca ya que se veia que alguien muy conocido acababa de llegar-bienvenido bak-chan-

-hola komui-saluda para luego ver al lado de komui y encontrarse a lenalee

-sea bienvenido bak-san-le dice lenalee a lo cual a bak le sale su salpullido y casi se desmaya si no fuera que detrás de el lo sostuvieron dos manos

-tenga cuidado señor bak-hablo la persona detrás de el

-que paso-pregunto otra voz detrás del sujeto desconocido. Parecia una voz femenina

-eeeehhh si gracias-agradecia bak evitando que lenalee lo viera-bueno komui a qui estan las personas que tanto esperabas-hanlo bak mostrando a tres jóvenes, dos mujeres y dos hombres

-jejeje que bueno lenelee-hablo komui

-hai nii-san-

-podrias ir a buscar a luka-kun y a maki-chan-

-claro-

-luka-senpai-pregunto la voz de un joven de cabello largo color miel y ojos del mismo color-

-jejeje espera un momento y lo sabras-

En otra parte de la orden

-"me pregunto por que maki se conporto asi conmigo"-se preguntaba mentalmente luka preocupado, ya que dentro de el estaba empezando a surgir un nuevo sentimiento

-luka-se escucho una voz proveniente del otro lado del pasillo

-ehhh…a lenelee, que sucede-

-mi hermano te esta buscando al parecer vamos a tener nuevos integrantes-

-enserio, pero por que solo yo-

-no lo se, pero tambien me pidio que buscara a maki, no sabes donde esta-

-no, pero que te paso por que tienes tantas vendas-

-eh…. No nada jeje jeje solo…mmmm adios-se despide mientras se va

-que le pasa O_o-

-"no podemos decirle a luka lo que paso con camelia si lo hacemos"-

**Flash Back**

**En la enfermeria**

-aaa camelia se le paso la mano con nosotras-se quejaba emilia

-si pero fue peor con los chicos espero que esten bien-

-chicas tienen una visita-dijo una de las enfermeras a cargo mostrando a camelia, en ese mismo instante ambas se estaban poniendo palidas

-muchas gracias se puede retirar necesito estar a solas para hablar con ellas-pidio cortésmente, la enfermera solo asintio y se fue-bien ya que estamos a solas es hora de atar los cabos sueltos-

-e…..eto que se te ofrce camelia-pregunto lenalee palida del susto

-bueno vine hablar con ustedes sobre el trato que les acabo de dar y advertiles que si abren la boca o dire algo que a ambas no les conviene-

-espera quien te crees para amenazarnos-reclamo emilia

-no es una amenaza ya les dije que es una advertencia-

-no importa lo que sea no nos puedes decir que…..-hablaba ahora lenalee pero fue interrumpida

-la ropa interior-

-¿Qué? O_ó-

-lo que escucharon, según se al joven allen últimamente se le a perdido la ropa interior sino es de mas decirlo sus boxer o calzoncillos-dijo de manera tranquila a lo que lenalee paso del estado palido a uno rojizo

-hace poco tiempo mientras me dirigia a la zona de lavado, me encontre con la canasta de ropa de cierta exorcista femenina presente, la cual no noto mi presencia y estaba riendo raramente con ropa interior no suya por supuesto-

-O/O-estaba lenalee apunto de estallar mientras emilia la miraba extrañada entendiendo a quien se referia

-bueno en mi caso no e hecho nada malo, por eso no es posible que me chan…-

-acosador-

-QQUUUUUEEEEE-

-el joven kanda últimamente siente que lo estan siguiendo pero parese que la persona que lo hace sabe en que momentos y al parecer la puerta de su cuarto se a encontrado abierta de tal modo que piensa que lo han estado vigilando mientras duerme-dijo con cierta lascividad-mientras buscaba un libro en la biblioteca para el estudio de los jóvenes, de ese libro salieron miles de fotos del joven kanda entrenando, comiendo, pero las mas comprometedoras de todas fueron de el en su habitacion durmiendo y…-hizo una breve pausa mirando a emilia la cual se veia mucho mas roja que lenalee-de el en los baños comunes bajo la regadera bañandose-en cuanto termino de decir lo ultimo, la cara de emila estaba toda roja con humito saliendo de ella-me pregunto que hara si se entera de esto, conociendo su carácter tendria miedo de mi bienestar-dijo de forma maligna y cierto sarcasmo

-e…..entendido no diremos nada-respondió lenelee aun apenada, ella sabia lo que habia hecho pero que alguien la descubriera era realmente vergonzoso

-muy bien creo k estamos de acuerdo asi que no dire nada si ustedes no dicen nada-dijo camelia con una sonrisa a lo cual solo asintieron las cichas ahora palidas del miedo-bien me retiro que tengan un buen dia-

**Fin del flash back**

-"aaahhh que miedo da, pero mientras guarde en secreto que soy yo la que agarra los calzoncillos de allen no importa lo demas"-pensaba lenalee algo contenta olvidandose de a quien buscaba

En la enfermeria

-dios mio, no se como lo hizo pero se escapo-decia la jefa de enfermeras ya harta de buscar a kanda-pero bueno al menos me ahorre el tiempo de teer que tener a otro enfermo-dijo esto ultimo viendo como maki estaba dormida en una de las camas

-pero que le paso-pregunto otra de las enfermeras

-al parecer tiene exceso de estrés y de esfuerzo, pero en que esta pensando esta chiquilla, pero bueno al menos esta bien y descansa ahora-

-pero que le dio-

-a le di unas pastillas para dormir, no se despertara en al menos una o dos horas-

-mmmm,…..-se escucho un quejido-no jacob no te com…as todos mis dulces-hablaba dormida maki

-are…quien sera jacob-pregunto la enfermera con un leve sonrojo y una pequeña risa

-no lo se pero la juventud si que es hermosa-dijo con un tono de nostalgia y un leve sonrojo dejando a maki dormida

En los pasillos de la orden

Cierto samurai caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar, ya que cierta enfermera ya habia dejado de perseguirlo, se dirigia al comedor pero se topo con cierto joven del futuro al cual detestaba

-che-fue lo unico que dijo al pasar a lado de el

-que pasa tienes algo que decir-pregunto luka

-che…no tengo nada que decirle a un depresivo como tu-

-a y quien te crees para juzgarme, lo repito una vez mas no se que te vio maki de bueno, si solo eres un sujeto violento y frio-

-YA ME HARTASTE-hablo kanda con una gran rabia en su voz, se dirigio haciel el y lo agarro del cuello-NO SE CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVES CERCA DE ELLA, PERO YA ME HARTO TU DEBILIDAD, ELLA SE PREOCUPA POR TI Y TU SOLO TE LAMENTAS POR UN AMOR PERDIDO, LO QUE ELLA ME ALLA VISTO NO TE INTERESA ESAS SON COSAS ENTRE ELLA Y YO, ASI QUE DEJA DE MOLESTARLA-

-Y TU QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIDIR COSAS COMO ESA, ACASO SABES POR LO MENOS COMO SE SIENTE ELLA-

-…a que te refieres-respondio kanda soltandolo y tratando de

-ja asi que te dignas a decirme que soy un estorbo cuando ni siquiera sabes como se siente, cuando realmente esta feliz o triste-

-mmjaja jajá jajá-

-que te parece tan gracio…..-

-tu….. Tu te crees que eres muy importante, pero para tu información se mucho mejor que tu como es ella-

-pero…..-

-que, te crees tan importante como el unico que puede conocerla, ja iluso, solo te digo una cosa deja de hacerte el martir que solo lograras es hacerte daño-dijo esto ultimo dandole la espalda, dejando a luka con cierto pensamiento el cual estaba haciendo pensar su situación actual

-"maldición, por que me pongo tan furioso cada vez que pienso que ese idiota esta cerca de ella"-se reclamaba kanda mentalmente-"tengo que aclarar esto que estoy empezando a sentir"-

**En la oficina de komui**

-aahh-suspiraba cansado komui-cuanto mas tardara lenalee con luka-kun y maki-chan-

-no cree que es mejor que yo vaya a verlos-pregunto cierto joven desconocido

-no esperaremos unos momentos mas-

-disculpe la intromisión-se escucho una voz conocida para komui la cual era de cierto mayordomo de maki

-a perfecto el mas indicado-hablo con alegria komui-pasa ciel pasa-

-con su permiso, queria decirle que mi ojou-sama….-

-ciel-kun es de mucha importancia que traigas a maki y a luka a esta oficina de inmediato-

-es por eso que vine al parecer mi ojou-sama se encuentra durmiento ahora mismo y no despertara en unos mmm-checando el reloj de bolsillo-15 minutos-

-no importa en cuanto despierte traela contigo te aseguro que se alegrara al vver la sorpresa que le tengo-

-bien con su permiso ire a ver a ojou-sama-se retira de la oficina sin prestarle atencion a las demas personas que se encontraban en la oficina

**En la enfermeria (de nuevo) **

-ojou-sama…-hablo cierta voz

-mmmmmhmphmp-se quejaba entre sueño

-ojou-sama levantese-

-no…..mmmm panda malo…..no ….ese es mi conejo-

-ojou-sama-buscando algo con que despertarla-ahh-

-guau-se escucho un ladrido

-hmp-sonrio con malicia

-no…. Cuagg-se quejaba mientras sentia su cara siendo lamida lo cual ocasiono cosquillas-ja….jajajajajaja ya jajajajaja-

-ni con eso se despierta -_-u-

-gruuuugj-hacia un ruidito mugen y dejaba de lamer la cara para dormise junto con su ama

-como dice el dicho "todo se parece a su dueño", parece que no tendre alternativa-dijo con decepcion, para luego agarrarla y llevarsela cargando con todo y perro, aun escuchando las protestas de la jefa de enfermeras salio del lugar, se digirio a lo que parecia un pequeño lago, el cual se encontraba a los alrededores de la orden, posiciono sus brazos y …SPLACH

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-salio a flote maki-que te pasa-reclamo enojada-

-GUAU GUAAUUUU-lado mugen tambien enojado y mojado como ella

-la culpa es de usted mire que la llame varias veces y no desperto-se excuso ciel

-pero no era suficiente motivo para arrojarme al agua-

-era necesario ya que al perecer el supervisor komui le tiene que dar algo-

-eh? Komui-san-

-asi es-

-bueno pero ayudame a salir de aquí y cambiarme de ropa-dijo mientras con una mano agarraba a mugen y con otra era ayudada a salir del lago, despues de eso con ayuda de ciel fue llevada rapidamente a su habitacion donde nuevamente con ayuda de ciel y cierto reniego de maki le ayudo a cambiarse de ropa el cual consistia de un pantalon negro y una blusa verde claro de mangas costas y zapatos negros

-y para que me quiere komui-pregunto mientras acarisiaba a mugen el cual se encontraba en sus brazos

-al parecer tiene una sorpresa para usted-

-y que es-

-no lo se-

-entonces como…-mira hacia adelante donde se encuentra luka y camelia, en cuanto el la mira a ella, maki evade sus mirada ya que aun recuerdo lo sucedido el dia anterior

-hola maki-saludo luka

-hai luka-senpai-aun sin mirarle a la cara

-bueno ahora es momento de ver que es lo que les tienen preparado-hablo cial mientras abria la puerta-con su permiso-

-AAHHH POR FIN LLEGARON-hablo con mucha felicidad komui-bien ahora que ya estan aquí, maki te acuerdas el favor que me habias pedido-

-que pasa komui-pregunto maki

-te tengo una sorpresa-decia con una gran sonrisa dejando ver a una persona

-ese es-

-cuanto tiempo maki-hablo la persona recien aparecida

-YORU-

-jejeje que tal-

-tu…..estas-apenas podia hablar ya que comenzo a llorar de alegria

-maki-

-guaaaaa yoru que bueno que estes bien-decia maki mientras abrazaba a yoru y lloraba cada vez mas

-ya ya mira deja de llorar-

-pero….pero-

-por favor deja de abrazarme estoy todavía lastimado-

-que..pero-se separa de el y mira que se veian algunas vendas-no me digas que tu-

-maki-escucho otra voz muy conocida para ella

-esa voz-

-a pasado largo tiempo ….maki-la persona se hiba acercando a lo cual ella volteo para luego encontrase con alguien inesperado

-fan…..fane…lia-

-si que has crecido-

-fanelia, pero como se supone que tu y esa ropa no me digas que….-

-fanelia la conoces-pregunto yoru

-si, es uan antigua amiga…..my lord-

-my lord?-pregunto luka metiendose en la conversación

-yoru, acaso tu tambien eres un angel-

-senpai, no me diga que ustedes dos-

-no puedo creerlo-dijo maki la cual estaba muy impresionada con este encuentro tan inesperado para ella-pero fanelia como es posible que tu…se suponia que tu eras-

-las explicaciones van despues, ahora debemos ir a un lugar espacioso-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de yoru y se lo llevaba, lo mismo para camelia y ciel los cuales se llevaron sus respectivos amos

-esperen que esta…..-hablo komui no alcanzando terminar ya que salieron de la oficina

en los pasillos de la orden

La gente pasaba tranquilamente pero cuando aparecieron dos caras nuevas acompañadas de una caras ya conocidas caminando rapidamense te preguntaban que es lo que estaba pasando

-shoto…..mat…..te-dijo maki con dificultad aun siendo jalada

-no hay tiempo a llegado la hora-hablo ciel

-la hora de que-pregunto yoru

-todavía no, prmero….-abriendo una puerta cualquiera-quedense aquí mientras preparamos todo-dejandolos dentro de la habitacion a los tres

-espera, camelia explica esto-

-mis mas sinceras disculpas pero lo mas importante ahora que estan los tres reunido es esto-dejandoles tres mudas de ropa color blanca-por favor ponganse estas ropas dentro de un rato vendremos a sacarlos-

-pero que…..-

-por favor las preguntas para despues, en este momento nos retiramos-dejandolos encerrados, con la puerta pegada un tipo de pergamino

-esperen-pidio maki-pero como quieren…..QUE ME CANBIE EN UN CUARTO CON DOS HOMBRES-

-ya tranquila maki ve el punto bueno de esto-

-cual es-

-que podremos conocernos mas al fondo-en cuanto dijo esto yoru, recibio dos coscorrones de parte de luka y maki-i…itai que les pasa no ven que todavía estoy herido-

-tal vez estes herido, pero si tienes la fuerza necesaria para decir perversiones ya debes estar bien ^^-hablo maki enojada con una venita saliendo de su cien

-en que piensas yoru-reclamo luka

-ja…jajá jajá.empezo a reir yoru

-que pasa-pregunto luka

-nada senpai solo que….ja recorde cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, te acuerdas maki, senpai,en aquel entonces maki siempre iba a la cafeteria a comer sus pasteles y cafes de diferente tipo todos los dias-

-jaja si me acuerdo en ese entonces los clientes del lugar siempre me invitaban pero yo me negaba y los ignoraba, sorprendentemente eso los atraia mas, y un dia para que dejaran de molestarme invite a luka senpai para que me cuidara de esas miradas aunque sucedió todo lo contrario-dijo maki con nostalgia

-si, y cuando fuimos las jóvenes que estaban ahí me empezaron a mirar junto con la mirada de odio de los sujetos, pero para maki tambien lo fue ya que resivia la mirada de odio de las jóvenes, fue entonces que el gerente del lugar nos llamo-

-si jaja me sorprendio cuando me llamo tambien ahí, se acuerdan dijo esto "Yoru de ahora en adelanta ellos dos rseran parte de este servicio encargate de enseñarles todo" y ni siquiera habian aceptado trabajar ahí-continuo yoru

-ajajá lo mas gracioso fue que depues de que nos suplicara tantas veces que trabajáramos ahí, cuando aceptamos la gran cantidad de gente que llego a vernos-dijo animadamente maki

-que esperabas es un café cosplay-

-si pero casi no se nota, además los trajes estan padres-

-que buenos tiempo, ahora que recuerdo sera mejor que me quita ya esta ropa o fane…-yoru hablaba mientras se estaba quitando la camisa pero fue interrumpido por un gru¡ito

-AAAHHHHH YORU CUBRETE BAKA-grito maki mientras se daba la vuelta y se tapaba los ojos con sus manos

-que te pasa, no fuiste tu la que me conto que curo a ese tal kanda cuando lo conociste por primera vez-

-SI PERO CURAR Y QUITARSE LA ROPA SON COSAS MUY DIFERENTES, ADEMAS YO NO LE VI EL TORSO SOLO LE CURE LA HERIDA NO VI NADA MAS, ESCUCHASTE NADA MAS-

-ya calmense ambos, vamos yoru-hablo luka mientras lo jalaba a una parte apartada de la habitacion-no voltees maki, nos amos a cambiar-

-HAI, AL MENOS SENPAI SI AVISA-

**En la oficina de komui**

Camelia llevaba unos cuantos minutos discutiendo en privado con komui, explicandole con detalle lo ocurriria en unos momentos y sobre que se trataria ese evento que marcaria la vida de tres jóvenes de por vida

-no…..no es posible, son muy jóvenes para tener que cargar con ese tipo de cosas-dijo komui muy sorprendido-no hay alguna otra manera para que pueden "despertar" bien -

-lastimosamente no, sino lo hacesmo ahora mismo que estan los tres juntos no tendremos otra oportunidad asta dentro de un año, si el enemigo tiene a tres angeles y planean despertarlos en su totalidad entonces en una sola pelea toda la orden quedara en total destrucción-

-maldición, pero que tienes que tener para ayudarles-

-solo unas cosas, tenga preparado a las partes medicas de la orden que esten preparados para cualquier cosa, tambien que nadie entre a la sala de entrenamiento por nada del mundo, cualquier alteracion podria causar daño a los amos y la mas importante si tiene que explicar que pasa solo hagalo brevemente ya que no creo que a los jóvenes amos quieran que los vena el en estado en que estaran-

-entendido, yo me encargare de ellos-

-bien con su permiso me retiro aun hay cosas que tnemos que terminar-hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro

-reveer-llamo komui através de un golem

-que pasa-

-necesito que reunas a todo el equipo medico-

-que pasa, a sucedido algo-pregunto preocupado reveer

-te explicare todo despues, diles que tenga todo preparado ya que de un momento a otro los necesitaremos-

-entendido-

-maldición-dijo con rabia mientras hablaba consigo mismo con una cara llena de angustia-como es posible siendo tan jóvenes y tengar una carga tan pesada

**En el cuarto**

-ya terminaste-pregunto yoru con desespero quien estaba volteado junto con luka

-ya casi acuedate que no es lo mismo un pantalon que un vestido además yo me espere mas tiempo-

-es cierto pero….-tratando de ver pero resivio un golpe de parte de luka-itai-

-no veas-

-como supo que hiba a mirar-

-intuición-

-que tanton hablan-pregunto maki

-nada, ya terminaste-Pregunto nuevamente yoru

-si ya termine-confirmo entonces ambos ya pudieron voltearse-me pregunto para que es necesario que nos pongamos esto-

-no lo se pero deben ser muy caras, es notable que es una tela muy fina-hablo yoru-usted que piensa senpai-

-no tengo la menor idea, pero si nos encerraron aquí y nos hicieron ponernos esto, debe ser algo extremadamente importante-termino de hablas luka, para luego todos mirar hacia la puerta la cual se abria lentamente mostrando a las dos sirvientas y el mayordomo

-jóvenes amos, siganos, es hora de que todo comience-hablo ciel quitándolos por los pasillos junto con fanelia y camelia, para luego llegar a la sala de entrenamiento donde en cuanto entraron en medio del lugar habia un tipo de pequeños estanques en forma de circulo llenos de agua muy pura y totalmente cristalina, pareciese sacada de un manantial sagrado, y flotando sobre ellas habian flores las cuales eran en uno rosas amarillas otras rosas negras y en la ultima rosas verdes

-que es todo esto-pregunto maki

-aquí es donde su despertar sera completado-dijo ciel, mientras fanelia y camelia cerraban las puerta haciendo un tipo de sello con sus mano, para luego juntos los tres darles lo que parecia una copa con un liquido camersi-por favor tomen esto-

-pero que es todo esto-pregunto luka-hacernos cambiar, traernos aquí y ahora beber esto que es lo que esta pasando-

-veran cuando sus poderes despertaron, no fueron totalmente, por lo tanto su cuerpo sufrio gran daño al no soportar tal poder, pero eso era por que fue de golpe y se forzaron asi mismos-explico fanelia

-Ahora de esta manera los despertaremos de la manera correcta, asi no importa que pase durante la batalla contra el conde, podran ir al miso ritmo que los angeles negro-hablo camelia

-angeles negros, que son-pregunto maki

-son aquellos a los que la oscuridad se adueño de su corazon y ya no podran volver a ser puros-hablo ciel-les explicaremos mas despues, ahora beban esto y asi el contrato sera terminado-

-que contrato-

-un contrato con nosotros lo cual les permitira tener el contro de sus poderes mientras aprenden a controlarlos-

-por que-pregunto yoru

-para mantener el equilibrio del bien y el mal-explico fanelia-bien esperemos que con esto ya podamos empezar-dijo mientras le daba la copa a yoru y lo guiaba a uno de los círculos el cual era el de las rosas el cual eran verdes, a luka a las negras y a maki en las amarillas

-ojou-sama recuerda la piedra qu le di cuando nos conocimos-

-si-

-demela un momento-pidio a lo que maki se lo entrego al igual paso con sus dos amigo, luego de darselas la lanzo a los circulos, el agua de adentro temporalmente cambio de colo y luego volvio a la normalidad-a llegado la hora, por favor beba el contenido-los tres jóvenes a la lejania se miraron y en un breve y lento momento comenzaron a beberlo, al no ser mucho fue rapido pasarlo, pero tras a verlo pasado por su garganta, el sabor de ese liquido carmesí no era duda alguna que era sangre, pero al tenerlo en su interior y querer escupirlo, para sacarlo de su sistema no pudieron ya que algo dentro de ellos estaba ocasionando un gran dolor, era como tener un gran calor dentro de ellos y ser cortados a cada segundo que pasaba y al mismo tiempo como si les tiraran agua hirviendo dentro de sus entrañas resien cortadas, ese era lo que sentian en su interior, de un momento a otro el dolor fue demasiado y los tres pegaron un gran grito de dolor mientras que sus ojos se inyectaban de sangre, el grito fue escuchado por mas de la mitad de la orden, despues de ese grito los tres jóvenes fueron tirados a los circulos de agua donde sus gritos fueron a callados, para luego mientras aun trataban de gritar, dentro del agua ese dolor se calmaba y cerraban los ojos lentamente mientras caian en un sueño profundo

**En el subconsciente de maki**

-Donde estoy-se preguntaba ella rodeada de oscuridad-que esta pasando-

-tranquila, todo esta bien-escucho una voz desconocida hablándole

-quien es, donde estas-pregunto buscando por todas parte asta que respuesta

-amabas son buenas preguntas-escucho decir a espaldas de ella, al momento volteo encontrándose con una muchacha de cabello corto y color rosa fuerte, con un color de piel blanca, casi que parecia nieve y su cuerpo era delgado con rasgos fino con unos ojos color ambar-encantada de conocerte maki, te e estado esperando mucho tiempo-

-quien eres tu y como sabes mi nombre-

-yo soy tu antecesora, fui parte de la primera generacion de angeles, mi nombre es yue-

-Yue, y entonces tambien fuiste un angel-

-hai, pero desafortunadamente tuve que morir antes de ver a la persona que me queria-

-de que hablas-

-lo sabras a su momento, pero primero-hace un movimiento con su mano haciendo que lo oscuro del lugar cambiara y se viera un gran pueblo, lo que parecia uno muy vivas-primero tienes que saber lo que pasa desde el principio, mi historia y de los demas-concluyo esto dejando ver una pequeña casa ensima de una colina-

-ese era tu hogar-pregunto maki

-si, aquí vivia con mis padre, eran mercaderes y yo como unica hija me encargaba de mis estudios, soñaba en convertirme en maestra, tner mi casa en paris y casarme con un buen hombre al cual le daria hijos y morir a mi vejez junto con el mientras mis nietos crecen, ese era mi sueño, pero nunca pense que mi vida cambiara de golpe aquel dia-

**Se veia una joven de cabello rosado, corriendo camino a su casa con una gran sonrisa**

**-mamá, papá ya llegue-**

**-bienvenida-respondio su madre-que bueno que regresas hija, ven te tenemos una gran sorpresa-**

**-que pasa-acercandose a sus padres-cual es la sorpresa-**

**-hija-hablo su padre-mañana todos nos vamos para francia-**

**-es broma-dijo sin creerlo**

**-no lo es-**

**-SSSIIIIII NO PUEDO CREERLO COMO-pregunto con mucha alegria**

**-Tu padre encontro un buen socio el cual al ver nuestra mercancía es de buena calidad decidio aliarlo con el-**

**-asi que hija mañana temprano ve a tu escuela y despídete de tus compañeros, yo ya me encargue de avisarle a tu maestro-**

**-si padre-**

-en ese momento la puerta de mi destino se estaba abriendo, estaba muy feliz mi sueño se iba a cumplir, eso pense-dijo con cierta trastesa

**Continuara**

**M-Hola cuanto tiempo, perdon por el graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan retraso que tuve pero pasaron tantas cosas que se juntaron, pero bueno aquí les traigo la conti espero que lo disfruten**

**Maki-yo tambien me disculpo ahora comencemos con los reviews primero itziwitzi-black, si se hara muy comun que le den las ganas de matar a kanda y varios itentos de ascecinatos contra el pero bueno que padre que te agrade**

**Cross-pero yo no dejare que ese sujeto afeminado toque a mi princesa**

**Maki-papá tranquilo kanda no me hara nada malo**

**Cross-NO MI HIJA NO DEBE INVOLUCRARCE CON SUJETOS ASI, PAPÁ NUNCA LO PERMITIRA**

**Maki-jejeje perdónenlo no sabe lo que dice-hablando quedito-oigan quien dejo salir a papá de la cocina**

**Komui-perdona pero empezo a mostrar demaciada resistencia y no pudimos detenerlo mas ^^u**

**M-bueno sigamos la siguiente es Lia-sennenko lo de yuu vampiro lo saque de una imagen que tengo hace tiempo y si es muy sexy y lo de maki, pues no se si puedas matarla por que como vez-señalando a maki tratando de calamar a cross el cual rie muy al estilo komui-no creo que cross deje que lo hagas**

**Lavi-oye me dejas decir lo ultimo**

**M-claro anda el ultimo rebién para ti**

**Lavi-WWWIIII GENIAL, bueno el ultimo es yukikandavobifiel bueno que bueno que te guste y esperaremos que entiendas bien los personajes, si tienes alguna duda tan solo pregunta**

**M-bien ya que acabamos vamos a dejar el previo**

**Capitulo 14- Un triste pasado**

-ya les dije que no pueden entrar-insistia komui

-NADA DE PEROS MI HIJA ESTA AHÍ ADENTRO Y HACE POCO ESCUCHE COMO GRITABA DE DOLOR-gritaba Cross con gran enojo

-yo les explicare pero calmese-

**En el subconsciente de luka**

-nunca le dijiste lo que sentias-pregunto luka a francisco

-mmh-sonriendo un poco-no era facil, ella me consideraba un hermano, era imposible que me correspondiera-

-por que-

-por que ella amaba a otro, no decirle lo que sentia fue mi error-


End file.
